What's Eating You ?
by Naminette
Summary: Eren Jaëger aurait déjà dû se transformer depuis des jours. Pourquoi sa morsure guérissait-elle, alors qu'il avait déjà vue nombre d'entre elle transformer des gens en monstres assoiffés de chair qui arpentaient maintenant les rues ? Séparé de ses amis, il a été découvert par mystérieux groupe de survivants. Et il n'aime particulièrement pas la personnalité de l'un d'entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

****Auteur : TheSpazzBot sur archive of our own, tumblr disponible sur le profile.****

**Traduction assurée par le trio : BrokenTimeSpace, Riz-Mayonnaise, Naminette, profiles disponibles dans mes favories.**

**Couples :LevixEren**

**Disclaimers : Cette fanfiction ne nous rapportera rien, juste la joie de partager et le plaisir du travail bien fait.**

**Note : Projet à trois donc qualité supérieure assurée, mais avec un peu de gore léger par contre, enjoy on attend vos réactions !**

**What's Eating You?**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cela fait sept jours. Une semaine entière s'est écoulée depuis que ce bâtard a arraché un gros bout de mon avant-bras. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser ; cela ne prends jamais si longtemps pour se transformer. Ce merdier a fait rage suffisamment longtemps pour que je me rende compte des effets d'une morsure. Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas mort, ou plus exactement, mort-vivant ?

J'ai passé ces sept derniers jours planqué dans une cabane en bois, peu solide. J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai réussi à la trouvé. Il y a même un lit de camp. _Un lit de camp_. Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'ai dormi sur quelque chose qui ne faisait pas regretter à mon dos, le moindre de mes mouvements le lendemain matin. Je n'ai jamais eu de bol, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je n'ai jamais gagné de concours-radio, pas une seule fois je n'ai échappé à une amende pour excès de vitesse et je n'ai, pour sûr, jamais retrouvé ce billet de vingt disparu dans la poche de mon pantalon. Alors pourquoi M. Puissance Supérieur a-t-il décidé de m'accorder une pause durant l'apocalypse zombie, ça, je ne le saurais jamais.

J'ai un flingue, mais je rechigne à l'idée de me mettre une balle dans le crâne. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. À un moment donné, j'avais conclus un pacte avec moi-même ; que si j'étais mordu alors j'attendrai jusqu'à être certain de ne pas me réveiller, une fois que mes yeux se seront clos, pour en finir avec la vie. Le deuxième jour, j'ai failli le faire. J'avais le canon contre mon front, bien placé entre mes deux yeux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai su que ce n'était pas le moment.

Je refuse de quitter cette baraque. Je sais, cela va a l'encontre de toute cette merde de Guide de survie en territoire zombie. Mais, honnêtement, où les conseils de Max Brook m'ont-il mené jusqu'à là ? Je regarde les marques de dents sur mon bras.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai._

J'aurais dû écouter Jean.

_Attends, quoi ?_

_Putain, peut-être que je suis en train de mourir._

Peut-être que c'est l'isolement qui me fait délirer mais, sans mentir, je suis probablement à la dernière étape du deuil. L'acceptation, je crois. Ouais, c'est de la faute de ce truc si je ressens, à tort, tout ce remord ; Jean peut aller se faire foutre.

J'aurais dû rester avec le groupe et ne pas essayer de jouer les héros. Il y a beaucoup de choses que _j'aurais dû faire_, mais je ne pouvais pas être là, faire comme si je n'avais rien vu et laisser un autre ami devenir… _bordel._

Je laisse échapper de mes lèvres un rire forcé parce que, regardez tout le bien qui a découlé de mon unique escapade en solitaire. Putain, Marco est mort et probablement en train de mâchouiller un buffet d'humains. Et je me contente d'attendre patiemment une mort qui, décidément, arrive trop lentement.

J'ai l'impression que cela devrait m'inquiéter plus que cela. Je n'arrive même plus à trouver la force d'être bouleverser. J'imagine que « apathique » est le bon mot pour cela. L'idée que je ne reverrais plus mes amis était déjà loin et ce, depuis trois jours.

_Acceptation._

En fermant les yeux, je pose la tête contre le mur en bois. Peut-être que je devrais juste aller me coucher. La barricade que j'ai installé contre la porte se constituait d'un coffre qui a avait été vidé bien avant que je n'arrive ici. Autrement dit, c'était une fortification de merde. Bon, je suppose que cette fortification de merde a tenu depuis que je suis arrivé ; mais est-ce que ça a encore vraiment de l'importance ? J'étais plus mort que vif avec cette morsure.

Je veux dire, personne avec un peu de bon sens ne me croirait si je leur disais que j'étais immunisé. Bon sang, je n'y croyais pas moi-même. _Immunisé_. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit avant, je délire.

De la fenêtre, un petit rayon de soleil se réfléchissait sur mon visage. J'ouvre mes yeux lentement et grimace en regardant le long de mon bras. La plaie a produit une croûte jaunâtre, mais la peau autour de la marque n'a pas perdu sa teinte rouge flamboyante. La blessure est encore sensible quand je passe mes doigts sur la peau malmenée. L'entaille n'a même pas l'air normale. Aussi anormale que peut avoir l'air une morsure de zombie vieille d'une semaine en tous cas. Dans tous les cas que j'ai vu, cela ne prenait que six heures, parfois moins, à une morsure pour détériorer la peau alentour. Alors pourquoi est ce que la mienne _guérissait_ ?

Je suppose qu'affirmer cela est un peu exagéré ; la morsure réagit peut-être juste anormalement à ma peau. Dans quelques heures, je serais probablement en train de gémir et de crever d'envie de manger des tripes.

Je laisse échapper un long souffle que je n'avais pas conscience de retenir. Est-ce que je veux vraiment mourir ? Eh bien, non. Ce que je voulais, c'était de retourner auprès de Mikasa, Armin et tout le reste de l'équipe. Attends, non, ce n'est pas cela. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retourner à cette normalité que tout le monde pensait immuable. Pouvoir me plaindre de choses triviales, comme de ma mère qui me demandait si je n'avais pas oublié de mettre du déodorant, de ou Shadis qui nous envoyait en colle avec Jean. Encore.

On ne se rend pas compte de ce que l'on a jusqu'à ce qu'on le perde.

_Attends, non putain, c'était kitsch ça._

Je n'ai jamais été poétique ou profond et actuellement cela ne me semblait pas le moment le plus opportun pour commencer. Mais, bon sang, s'il y a un jour eut besoin de romantisme, j'imagine que ce serait pendant la nuit des mort-vivants.

Mon dieu, c'est le bordel. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux bruns, constamment en bataille. Entrevoyant le motif hideux sur mon bras, je me demande par quel miracle je m'en suis sorti avec seulement une morsure. Je pouffe. Ma chance devait avoir été en quelques sortes sanctifié juste avant la fin du monde de toute évidence.

Mon estomac lâche un grognement colérique, et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mangé aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de rationner ce qu'il restait de mes réserves de nourritures, qui, pour être honnête, n'était pas beaucoup pour commencer. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de quitter cet abri de fortune de peur de retrouver ma nouvelle adresse envahie de visiteurs indésirables à mon retour. Parce que, soyons honnête :

_ Les gens ne sont pas sympas pendant les apocalypses._

Je grogne en cherchant à atteindre mon sac-à- dos posé à côté de moi. Je le met sur mes genoux et ouvre par à-coup la fermeture éclair de la poche de devant pour en sortir un pot de beurre de cacahuètes en plastique. Je tourne le couvercle jusqu'à ce que le doux, doux et glorieux parfum du beurre de cacahuètes périmé emplisse l'air. Cette beauté a été la fierté et la joie de notre dernière mission de ravitaillement ; et j'en ai pris bien soin durant deux bonnes semaines, savourant chaque bouchée. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, connerie de poésie, et vu l'état du pot, ce sera la dernière danse que je partagerais avec mon cher ami beurre de cacahuètes.

Tandis que j'en racle le fond avec mes doigts pour récupérer les restes, je murmure au pot, « Ton corps est peut-être mort mais tu vivras toujours dans mon cœur, mon ami. ». À ces mots, j'avale ma dernière bouchée.

Je ne devrais pas former de liens émotionnels avec du beurre de cacahuètes, bon sang. Je pense que le manque de contact depuis une semaine, avec quelque chose de forme humanoïde ne désirant pas me manger, a commencé à affecter ma santé mentale. Qu'est ce que tout le monde penserait de moi maintenant ? Je soupire en pensant l'air inquiet qui serait indubitablement affiché sur le visage de Mikasa. Je ferme mes yeux pour la deuxième fois, essayant de chasser les expressions horrifiées qu'avaient mes amis quand nous nous sommes séparés.

Je gémis tandis que je soulève mon corps du sol et me dirige vers le lit de camp. La première nuit que j'ai passée ici, je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas dû placer un si grand espoir dans ce truc et croire qu'il serait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, relaxant. C'est mieux que le sol, mais pas de beaucoup.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et ses ressorts hurlent.

« Va te faire. » je marmonne. J'ai l'impression que ces objets inanimés pourraient commencer à me répondre d'un moment à l'autre. Je décide que quand ça arrivera, soit je serais devenu fou à lier, soit que c'était vraiment un film Disney tordu. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est le second, mais honnêtement, ma bonne fortune ne peut pas aller jusque là.

Cela peut sonner cliché, mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais fatigué jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement allongé sur le lit de camp. Ce qui habituellement m'évite des heures durant me gagne en quelques secondes et je m'assoupis.

* * *

><p>« Eren, est-ce que tu as pensé à mettre du déodorant ? »<p>

Agacé, je passe ma tête par la porte de la cuisine et regarde ma mère. « La réponse est toujours la même, maman. » Elle me lance un regard mauvais, que je lui renvoie en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, bon Dieu. » Je dois toujours lui rappeler que j'ai, même si elle ne veut pas y croire, dix huit ans ; et, la plupart du temps, je peux prendre soin de moi. Bien sûr, elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle peut admettre que, oui, j'ai dix-huit ans, mais seulement parce que j'ai un certificat de naissance pour le prouver. Je sais qu'elle n'admettra jamais que je puisse me débrouiller sans son aide.

Je m'assoie sur un des tabourets de bar miteux dont ma mère ne veut pas se débarrasser. J'ai cessé d'essayer de la convaincre le jour où elle m'a rappelé qu'une fois, j'ai gardé un sandwich à la dinde sous mon lit pendant plus d'un an.

« Où est Mikasa ? Elle est levée avant toi d'habitude. »

« Ah, elle est restée debout tard pour réviser pour un contrôle. » je réponds. Attendez.

_Oh merde._

Ma mère relève ma grimace. « Tu n'as pas révisé, c'est ça ? » Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait l'effort de demander. C'est pratiquement une question rhétorique là. Je tape ma tête sur le comptoir. _Putain. De vidéos. De chat. Distrayantes. Sur Youtube._ Je pouvais dire que j'avais oublié mais, bon sang, Mikasa m'avait rappelé le sujet du test vingt fois la nuit dernière ; cette excuse ne tenait donc pas debout. Je me serais planté même si j'avais révisé. Shadis me hait, et j'ai la sensation que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je lui ai fait remarqué son absence de sourcils dès le premier jour.

Avant même que je ne puisse honorer la question de ma mère d' une réponse évidente, Mikasa apparaît comme par magie sur le tabouret à côté de moi, lui aussi tout miteux.

« Bonjour Mikasa. Je parlais avec Eren de ce fameux contrôle ? » Mikasa, déçue, me regarde et secoue la tête. Mais, hé, c'est pas de ma faute si mon cerveau aimait zaper des informations inutiles comme "contrôle" ou "études". Au contraire, j'étais en train de visionner encore ses foutues vidéos.

Elle se tourne vers ma mère, « C'est possible de le réussir sans avoir réviser ; je voulais juste m'assurer une bonne note. » Ma mère sourit chaleureusement à Mikasa, puis se retourne vers moi, la colère remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

« Rentrez directement après l'école aujourd'hui. » Ma mère me regarde pleine d'incertitude et attends une confirmation que l'ai bien entendu. Elle utilise cette technique depuis que j 'ai appris à devenir un petit impertinent. C'était une de ses façons de se prémunir de mes excuses futures qui sont « J'ai pas écouté » et « J'ai pas fait attention ». Cette femme m'a littéralement ficher depuis le jour de ma naissance.

Je croise son regard et hoche la tête paresseusement en ajoutant un signe de confirmation, « Hmph ». Ses yeux se ferment légèrement, mais on devine un sourire sur ces lèvres. C'est probablement parce que j'oppose moins de résistance que d'habitude. Je lui rends son petit sourire, même si je sais qu'elle se rends compte que je ne suis vraiment pas réjoui à l'idée de devoir passer la soirée avec lui.

Elle soupire, « Eren, je sais que... »

Je la coupe, « Non, maman. Vraiment, _ça va_. Je vais bien. Il va bien. Nous allons tous très bien. ». J'affiche un sourire sincère pour prouver et appuyer ce que je dis, mais elle me connaît trop bien.

« N'importe qui disant qu'il va bien autant de fois ne va, en fait, pas bien, Eren. », répond-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« C'est bon, _ça va_. » J'accentue cela juste pour faire mon sale gosse. « Je vais bien. » Ma mère s'indigne sachant très bien que c'est tout ce qu'elle obtiendra de moi. Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse car, d'habitude, ces conversations ne lui rapportent rien de plus qu'un grognement occasionnel de ma part.

« À plus, M'man. » je soupire et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée en ramassant mon sac-à-dos sur passage. Mikasa rassemble ses affaires et se dépêche de me rejoindre. Je jette un dernier regard à ma mère tandis qu'elle nous fait un signe de la main pour nous dire au revoir, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir pour aller retrouver Armin.

Je vois Armin qui nous attend à l'arrêt de bus. C'était ici que Mikasa et moi l'avions rencontré pour la première fois, il y a plusieurs années de cela, lorsque nous prenions encore le bus pour aller à l'école. Avant notre année de Terminale, nous avions pris la décision collective que le bus scolaire, c'était de la merde et que nous allions être en Terminale, bon sang. L'époque où nous prenions le bus était donc terminée.

Avec le recul, nous aurions probablement dû attendre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ait une voiture pour devenir des révolutionnaire du bus. Mes actes étaient en accord avec ma nature rebelle mais, chaque jour de la semaine, mes jambes périssaient d'une mort silencieuse à chaque pas.

J'avais besoin de commencer à faire de l'exercice.

Pour nous rebeller encore plus contre le système, nous avions décidé que nous continuerions à nous retrouver à l'ancien arrêt de bus. Pour être franc, c'était surtout parce que l'arrêt de bus était l'endroit le plus simple pour se retrouver ; mais nous aimions croire que c'était parce que nous faisions une revendication.

« Eren ! Mikasa ! » lance joyeusement Armin. J'ai toujours été jaloux de l'optimisme dont Armin faisait preuve dès le matin, ou en général. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment on a fait pour devenir des amis si proches, considérant le fait que je peux être un sacré enfoiré.

« Hé, Armin. » Je le salue d'un signe de tête. Mikasa sourit en faisant de même.

« Est-ce que vous avez révisé pour le contrôle, les gars ? » Armin sourit quand Mikasa me lance un regard complice, répondant ainsi à sa question par inadvertance.

Je grogne, tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux déjà ébouriffés. « S'il-te-plaît, Armin. Ne me le rappelle pas. » Il se contenta en guise de réponse de rire bêtement tandis que nous commençons notre route vers l'école.

Nous étions à mi-chemin de l'endroit que certain aimait appeler notre lycée lorsque nous l'entendîmes. C'était un faible gémissement . Je me tourne et lance un regard interrogateur vers Armin et Mikasa mais ils semblent tout aussi étonnés. On fit encore quelques pas quand le gémissement nous parvînt de nouveau aux oreilles, sonnant cette fois plus désespéré.

Je regarde mes amis.« Je crois que quelqu'un est blessé. Est-ce qu'on devrait appeler quelqu'un ?»

Armin me lance un regard, méfiant. « Je ne sais pas, on devrait probablement voir ce qui se passe avant d'appeler quelqu'un. De toute manière, ton père est médecin, Eren. Si c e n'est rien de grave, je suis sûr que tu pourras aider.»

Je grimace lorsqu'il mentionne mon père, « Tu dis ça comme s'il avait vraiment essayé de faire partie de ma vie. » je dis sèchement alors que je me rapproche du bruit. Armin tressaille au ton de ma voix, mais continue de me suivre. Soudainement, une horrible odeur commence à envahir l'air. Je retiens un haut-le-cœur, tandis que je me tourne pour considérer l'expression de mes amis. Ils ont tous les deux l'air aussi dégoûtés que moi. Mikasa échange avec moi un regard inquiet, avant que je ne rompe le contact visuel pour avancer.

De petites tâches de rouge vifs commencent à parsemer le trottoir gris. Mes yeux s'agrandissent lorsque le rouge commence à devenir de plus en plus large, à chaque pas en avant. Le gémissement était extrêmement proche désormais, tout ce que nous avions à faire c'était tourner à cet angle et...

_Oh mon Dieu._

Il est en train de le manger. Non.** Il est en train de le dévorer, putain.** Les bras de l'homme sont teintés de rouge jusqu'aux coudes, tandis qu'il continue d'attraper par poignées les entrailles de sa victime. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de regarder ? Je suis trop fasciné par l'horrible scène pour ne serait-ce que songer à voir si mes amis ont la même expression hypnotisée. Je ne peux pas dire si le responsable du gémissement était celui qui était actuellement en train de festoyer ou la malheureuse victime. Les grognements de l'homme qui consommait la chair étaient bestiaux. Terrifiants. Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise et l'homme tourne lentement la tête pour faire face à son public.

Il lui manque une partie de la mâchoire. Des filaments de muscles et de nerfs pendent lâchement de son visage. En dépit des ses blessures évidentes, il n'a pas l'air de souffrir. Si c'est le cas, c'est bien là dernière chose à laquelle il pense. Là maintenant, la seule chose que je distingue dans son regard, c'est l'envie de tuer. De manger. Lorsqu'il commence à se relever, j'attrape les mains de Mikasa et d'Armin et les traîne vers là d'où nous venions.

Personne ne dit le moindre mot.

Nous se contentons de courir.

Au moment où nous nous arrêtons, nous sommes de nouveau à l'arrêt de bus. Il y a des traînées de larmes salées sur le visage d'Armin et Mikasa semble aussi vide que lorsqu'elle avait appris que ses parents étaient morts.

« Je-je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Je ne-ne sais pas quoi faire. » bégaie Armin à travers ses larmes. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire et me contente de hocher la tête.

« On va rentrer à la maison, vérifier que ta maman va bien puis appeler la police. » Il ne me faut une seconde pour réaliser que Mikasa s'adresse à moi. Encore une fois, je me contente d' acquiescer de la tête.

« Reste avec nous, Armin ; je ne veux pas que tu partes tout seul avec un truc comme ça qui traîne dans les rues. » Armin semblait prêt à contredire Mikasa ; il y avait son grand-père chez lui. Cependant, son regard ne laissait pas la moindre place aux négociation. « On pourra aller voir ton grand père après, promis. » Armin semble être tombé dans le même état mental que moi, faisant oui à Mikasa de la tête. Elle nous traîne à tous les deux par les mains tandis qu'elle se dépêche de nous ramener à la maison.

Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul monstre. Ils étaient partout, se nourrissant de quiconque ayant été suffisamment malchanceux pour se trouver à la portée de leur griffes. Je reconnais l'un d'entre eux ; c'était l'une de ces voisines que je ne voyais qu'en de rares occasions à l'épicerie du coin. Nos conversations n'avaient jamais dépassées les salutations cordiales. Maintenant, elle est couverte de rouge, de sang humain. L'une de ses mains paraît mutilée, tordue dans une direction qui -je le sais, ne devrait pas être humainement possible. Elle se trouve quelques maisons plus loin au beau milieu du chaos, courbée et respirant lourdement. Même d'ici, je peux voir la soif de sang assombrir ses yeux.

Je ne sais pas trop comment, nous réussissons à rentrer à la maison sans le moindre incident. Quand Mikasa relâche nos mains, Armin est toujours dans un piteux état, ses yeux bleus bordés de larmes, et je suis toujours sans réaction. Mikasa soupire et commence à pousser l'une de nos énormes bibliothèques devant la porte. Elle était toujours si calme et posée, même dans une situation comme celle-ci. Je la regarde jalousement, souhaitant aussi pouvoir être vide. Du moins, pour aujourd'hui.

Je me retourne en entendant le bruit sourd de chaussures descendant en courant les escaliers et voit seulement ma mère nous jeter un regard frénétique. Ses yeux sont écarquillés par la panique et je sais il y a un million de questions qu'elle veut nous poser, mais une se situait fièrement au dessus des autres.

Mikasa, toujours aussi observatrice, le comprend rapidement et répond, "On va tous bien." Il y a encore ce mot. _Bien_. Et je le méprise aussitôt, l'éliminant de mon vocabulaire ; car non, Mikasa, nous n'allons pas bien. Nous venons juste d'être témoin du génocide de tout le voisinage,_ nous n'allons pas tous bien_. Mes émotions sont manifestement affichées sur mon visage car ma mère me lance un regard inquiet. Encore une fois, je hoche la tête. Ne pas être d'accord avec le mensonge de Mikasa n'aurait causé que plus qu'inquiétude à ma mère. Et si elle commence à s'inquiéter encore plus alors, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne s'effondre ici-même .

« On... on doit partir. » Ma mère est bouleversée ; elle doit en avoir vu autant, sinon plus, que nous. Tous les trois la suivons jusqu'au garage où elle démarre la voiture d'une main tremblante.

Sur la route, ma mère essaie habilement d'éviter les créatures mais, en vain. Plusieurs d'entre elles tente de se jeter sur la voiture et Maman finit par en percuter quelques unes avec toute la force d'une Lexus 2003. Elle pleure silencieusement tandis que je l'observe depuis le siège-passager. Mikasa et Armin sont blottis à l'arrière, aussi serrés que possible, se cramponnant l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

On passe la route qui mène à la maison d'Armin. Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de serrer plus fort la main de Mikasa.

Je l'entends murmurer, de façon presque inaudible : « Je suis désolée. »

Tout se passe si vite, j'en viens presque à penser que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Tout est au ralenti lorsqu'un autre véhicule entre en collision avec l'aile de notre voiture. Nous tournons, tournons si vite que cela semble irréel. Presque comme si j'étais dans une déformation temporelle et que je remontais le temps. Avant que j'ai vu ce monstre. La voiture ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement et je réalise que la déformation temporelle a échoué. Nous sommes toujours dans un cauchemar. Une marque rouge vive décore désormais le front de ma mère. Elle serre toujours le volant entre ses mains, crispée. Je me tourne pour voir Mikasa et Armin qui me semblent indemnes. Un accident de voiture n'était vraiment pas la pire chose qui soit arrivée aujourd'hui.

Subitement, Mikasa est de nouveau aux commandes et je ne pense pas qu'elle avait déjà quittée cette position. Elle nous sort de la voiture accidentée comme si elle avait déjà fait ça un million de fois. Une fois que nous sommes hors de la voiture, c'est comme si nous avions mis un pied dans un champs de bataille.

« Merde. » murmure ma mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que je la vois en plein désarroi. Mais je m'en fiche, nous avons Mikasa, alors maman n'a pas besoin de jouer les fortes.

Nous contournons le long du trottoir, évitant ainsi dans la rue les yeux de fou des monstres. Je ne sais pas où on va. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous le sache. Et, soudainement, cela me parait être le pire plan auquel je me suis jamais permis de participer. Encore plus stupide que la fois où Connie et moi avions décidé que, si nous séchions les cours, Shadis ne pourrait pas nous donner de devoirs.

Je m'arrête.

Pendant un instant, je me dis qu'ils vont simplement continuer sans moi. Armin le remarque en premier.

Sa voix est toujours enrouée par les larmes, « Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Les deux autres se tournent vers moi, le regard interrogateur.

Ma mère parle, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Eren ? » Sa voix est imprégnée de désespoir ; elle me supplie silencieusement de renoncer à toute la détresse à laquelle j'aurais décidé de succomber. Étant donné que je ne réponds pas, elle recommence. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cette fois, elle élève la voix, le ton similaire à celui qu'elle utilise lorsqu'elle me surprend en train de manger au lit.

Le gémissement est ce qui m'avertit qu'ils sont là. Les yeux de ma mère sont ce qui le confirment. Elle crie mon nom mais cela ne me parvient pas. Je suis à présent hypnotisé par sept ou huit monstres qui semblent bien décidés à me tuer. Leurs yeux sont pleins de sauvagerie lorsqu'ils me regardent. J'essaie de ne montrer aucun signe de peur mais, ils se rapprochent de secondes en secondes et je suis incapable de bouger. Pétrifié.

Ma mère, avec Mikasa et Armin, se regroupent près de moi et je veux leur dire quelle erreur c'est; car maintenant nous ne sommes plus qu'une seule grosse cible au lieu de quatre petites. Les monstres ont formés un arc de cercle autour de nous, acculant leur proie. Ma mère prend une décision avant que nous puissions l'arrêter. Elle nous repousse avant que le cercle ne se referme complètement autour de nous. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse rétracter ses bras, ils la saisissent.

Et elle hurle.

* * *

><p>Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, complètement éveillés, seulement pour me heurter à un râle familier et le bruit de coups irréguliers contre la porte. La vue toujours trouble et le cœur battant la chamade, je jette un coup d'œil à la porte. <em>Putain de zombies.<em> Je rend grâce à M. Puissance Supérieure d'avoir rendu mon sommeil léger depuis que tout ce truc a commencé. Où peut-être que c'est juste un con qui me donne des cauchemars sur le passé. Mmh, cela demande réflexion ; mais je ne veux vraiment pas foutre en l'air mes chances. Donc, pour l'instant, j'opte pour le chic type et avec un peu de chance, il me pardonnera d'avoir pensé le contraire.

J'imagine que je devrais m'occuper de Grande-Gueule dehors mais il ne me reste, à ce que je sache, probablement que quatre balles et un couteau de chasse très émoussé. _Parfait_. Ah, mieux vaut maintenant que jamais, je suppose. Alors que je me lève pour empaler le zombie avec mes ciseaux de maternelle, j'entends un autre bruit. Le plus terrifiant de tous.

_Des gens._

Et pas ceux qui n'ont plus de cerveaux.

J'ai essayé de me dire à plusieurs reprises que cette hypothèse était fausse mais malheureusement, j'ai eu plus de petites copines que d'hypothèses justes.

_ Et merde, merde, merde_, ils sont trop proches. Je ne peux pas dire combien ils sont mais, je peux entendre plus d'une seule voix. Mes chances de survie on l'air de s'amoindrir d'instant en instant et je commence à me demander si je devrais me battre. Vous savez, en emporter autant que possible avec moi dans la mort ? Cela paraît courageux, beaucoup plus que d'attendre de se pendre une balle à l'arrière du crâne.

Mais je veux vivre. Pour la première fois depuis sept jours, je veux revoir le soleil se lever. Je suis content qu'il ait fallu une situation de Je-Suis-le-Point-de-Mourir pour finalement embrasser la vie mais mince, je veux survivre.

Je roule sous le lit de camp, sachant très bien qu'au bon angle, ils pourraient me voir sans problème. J'ai été chanceux jusque là, pas vrai ?

Peut-être qu'ils vont simplement partir.

Cet espoir meurt avec le zombie qui frappaient à ma porte avec tant de vigueur. Je suis presque tenté de sortir et de les remercier mais, quelque chose me dit que cela ne se passerait pas bien. J'entends qu'on pousse la porte et le coffre vide et si je meurs dans les prochaines minutes, la seule question dont je veux la réponse est comment ce crétin de zombie a-t-il fait pour ne pas réussir à rentrer ici parce que, bon sang.

_ Fortification de merde, rappelle-toi , Eren ?_

Oh, va te faire foutre esprit sarcastique.

J'ai commencé à sortir de mes pensées embrouillées et de dégoût de moi même quand mes yeux repèrent quelque chose sur le sol. _Mon foutu sac-à-dos remplit avec un pot de beurre de cacahuètes vide._ Je retire tous les trucs sentimentaux que je t'ai dit beurre de cacahuètes. Ce n'était que des mensonges. Parce que s'ils cherchaient personne avant alors, je te peux te garantir qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un désormais.

Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'une personne qui examine l'intérieur de mon taudis et je commence à penser que, oui, je suis apparemment en train de délirer et que j'avais des hallucinations auditives car je croyais que c'était un groupe, pas un ranger solitaire.

Je glisse ma main jusqu'à la poignée de mon couteau et l'extirpe lentement de ma ceinture. C'est stupide, je devrais juste le ou la laisser partir et poursuivre ma vie de hobbit.

Bien sûr, juste quand le paradis me réserve pratiquement une place pour mon âme innocente, ce connard commence à fouiller dans mon sac. Peu importe. Je me dis que je peux accepter que l'on soit fouineur ; car dans cette situation, je serais pareil.

Ce que je ne peux cependant pas supporter, c'est que cette tête de nœud sorte mon portefeuille de mon sac et commence à en sortir les photos à l'intérieur pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Je m'en moque complètement que les photos soient remises en place, je vais tuer ce fils de pute avec mon putain de couteau émoussé. Je rampe tout près du bord du lit, prêt à en sortir et à commencer ma vie de sociopathe lorsque quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la pièce.

_Bordel de merde, putain, chiotte._

Je ne sais pas si je devrais être heureux ou contrarié que cette personne m'ait pratiquement sauvé d'un pétage de plomb définitif mais là maintenant, la colère est le seul sentiment avec lequel je veux raisonner.

« Oh, regarde ça, c'est la maison de quelqu'un. » dit une voix de femme avec enthousiasme.

« Ce n'est pas une maison, c'est de la merde. » répond un homme, la voix sombre, presque énigmatique. Mon dos est appuyé le plus près possible du mur ; parce que je suis sûr à cent pour cent que mon couteau ne ferait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre ne serait-ce qu'une petite coupure, comme celle que l'on se fait avec une feuille de papier

« Ah, je crois que c'est plutôt douillet. Dans un sens apocalyptique. » Je peux pratiquement sentir l'optimisme dégouliner de sa voix. M. Grincheux aussi apparemment, car qu'il rétorque rapidement par une remarque désobligeante à propos la femme et des zombies.

Elle soupire, « Bon, si tu as fini, je crois qu'on va repartir. Il n'y a rien de vraiment utile ici, à part ce sac-à-dos. Mais ça me gêne de laisser quelqu'un sans-défense. Tu sais qu'Erwin n'aime pas qu'on traîne trop longtemps. »

Il répond par un «Tch. » et je vois les pieds de la femme quitter la cabane. Après quelques minutes de silence, l'homme commença finalement à faire un pas vers la sortie. Je libère la respiration que je retenais. Il s'arrête à l'embrasure de la porte, se retourne et s'avance jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses bottes touche à peine le bord du lit.

_ Merde. _

Et tout d'un coup, il parle.

« Je peux te voir, ducon. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ma première réaction est de ne rien dire. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il délire autant que moi.

« J'ai dit, » J'entends le chien d'un pistolet que l'on tire en arrière. « Je peux te voir, du con. »

_Prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, mon cul._

Bon, c'est ici que je meurs. Mon Dieu, je t'en prie, ne retiens pas toutes ces conneries auxquelles j'ai fait allusion à l'instant à propos d'assassiner cet homme avec un couteau émoussé.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et je prends cela comme une indication comme quoi je prie peut-être depuis trop longtemps. Quand je finis par sortir, l'arrière de ma tête est poliment présenté au canon d'un flingue.

Tout en faisant face au sol, je demande, « Alors, tu vas me tirer dessus ? » Je ne peux pas empêcher le léger tremblement qui transparaît dans ma voix. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Je suis resté dans ce trou de hobbit spécialement pour éviter tout contact avec le côté intelligent de la race humaine. Je croyais que c'était comme cela que cela fonctionnait. Ou peut-être que j'aurais dû lire ce guide de survie en territoire zombie plus attentivement.

En tout cas, le fait que je sois en train de demander à cet homme s'il allait me tirer dessus ne sert a rien. Bien sûr qu'il va me tirer dessus, j'ai été mordu. C'est la règle numéro une de la survie en cas de zombies. Vous êtes censé ne prendre aucun risque.

« Ça dépend, » commence l'homme, « c'est quoi ton nom ? » De toute évidence, il a été aussi loin que moi dans le livre.

Je tente de lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Si je dois mourir alors, merde, je veux savoir qui m'a tué. Étonnamment, il pose le pistolet sous mon menton, m'autorisant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux et bordel de merde.

S'il y a un homme sur terre fait pour ce tour de force apocalyptique, c'est définitivement ce type. Bon sang, je parie qu'il tuait des gens avant que cela ne devienne une mode. Des yeux gris se perdent dans un regard noir, sa mâchoire crispée, et ses articulations serrées autour du métal noir de son arme, cet homme ressemble à quelqu'un qu'on pourrait rencontrer dans une de ces ruelles sombres que nos parents nous ont toujours dit d'éviter.

Je le fixe tandis que j'essaie de trouver quelque chose de spirituel à dire. Je ne veux pas mourir mais putain, je n'allais pas laisser un connard lambda dicter les derniers instants de ma vie. Je rencontre son regard, et ses yeux tombants ne portent aucune émotion, hormis peut-être l'agacement.

Rassemblant mon courage, je lui réponds, « Tu devrais le savoir, considérant le fait que tu viens juste de fouiller mon foutu porte-feuille. » Je veux partir avec panache. Je suis à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent certain que ce type est à deux doigts à deux secondes de me tuer que je satisfasse sa curiosité ou non.

Ses yeux tiquent.

Je change d'avis, je suis à zéro virgule zéro une seconde d'avoir ma cervelle répandue à côté de mon ex-meilleur ami, beurre de cacahuètes.

« Tch. » Il serre les dents, une expression vraiment meurtrière se formant sur les traits de son visage déjà intimidant. « J'essayais d'être poli, espèce de petit con. »

Je lève un sourcil, parce que je suis honnêtement confus. « Je crois que ta définition de la politesse a besoin d'être retravaillée. »

« Je ne t'ai pas tué. Je pense que c'est foutrement courtois, » dit-il impassiblement. Je me moque de lui, tout en secouant la tête. J'emmerde ce type. Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait que les gens avec lui ne l'aient pas déjà laissé derrière. Ouais, j'emmerde ce type.

_Connard._

« Merci, prince charmant, » je rétorque en pouffant de rire.

Il lève son pistolet jusqu'à ma tempe, mon sarcasme évident ne l'ayant pas atteint. « Ton nom ? »

Je lui lance un regard avec ce que j'espère être, une expression de pure haine ; mais je sais que mon visage n'avait jamais été capable d'afficher cet faux air de ''je suis sur le point d'assassiner ta famille''. Je vois un soupçon d'amusement dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se moque intérieurement de moi. C'est parti aussi vite que s'est apparu cependant, et il recommence à se perfectionner dans l'art d'imiter un foutu cadavre. Merde, ce n'est visiblement pas le genre de mec qui laisserait le passé être le passé. On dirait bien que la seule chose qu'il soit sur le point de bouger, c'est son doigt sur la détente ; donc je ravale ma fierté.

« Eren. » je soupire. C'est tout ce qu'il aura. L'arrière-goût de mon prénom me semble déjà amer dans la bouche. Son regard se noircit et heureusement, perd cet éclat meurtrier.

« Mmh, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement,_ Eren_ ? » Il dit mon nom comme si c'était du poison sur ses lèvres et je ne suis pas vraiment certain de comment répondre à ça. Je sais comment je veux y répondre, mais je pense que cette remarque me placerait probablement sur la liste noire de cet enfoiré à nouveau. Le commentaire spirituel reste dans ma gorge ; mais avant que je ne puisse le remettre là ou il est censé être, il remonte avec ferveur jusqu'à mes cordes vocales.

« Je pense que c'est plutôt évident, tu ne crois pas ? À moins que tu ne sois à moitié aveugle, à moitié stupide. De ce que je peux en dire, je suis actuellement tenu en joue par un connard qui, à ce propos, est bien moins intimidant que ce qu'il en a l'air. » Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

_Bordel de merde. Je n'aurais pas dû rire ça._

Il est bouillonnant. Je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un de si en colère depuis la fois où Jean avait volé dans l'assiette de Sasha. J'attends juste que de la fumée sorte de ses oreilles.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

J'attends les ténèbres. Et cela va venir ; je peux dire qu'il va désormais appuyer sur la détente à n'importe quel moment. Je ferme donc les yeux et attends l'oubli, tout en espérant que M. Puissance Supérieure se souvienne de la fois où j'ai offert un burger à ce sans-abri.

Soudainement, je suis tiré parle col et jeté sur le lit de camp. Je suis désorienté. Je m'attendais à mourir, et...

Oh, attendez, on y vient.

Ses mains s'attachent autour de mon cou et il commence à serrer.

Fort.

La façon dont il essaie d'en finir avec moi me rend malade. C'est si violent et immoral. Je devrais être habitué à ce genre d'acte mais, merde, je ne suis pas habitué à _ça_. Encore que je me donne une médaille d'or mentale pour avoir deviné que ce type était un putain d'assassin avant que cela ne me tombe dessus. Car c'était ce qu'il était en train de me faire à cet instant, il était en train de m'assassiner. L'apocalypse avait forcé les hommes à faire pas mal de choses ; mais, ça, la façon dont il regardait la vie quitter mes yeux, ce n'est pas un comportement appris. Mais je suppose que c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais su quand me taire et Maman avait toujours dit que ma bouche causerait ma perte.

_Maman._

Mon instinct de survie avait apparemment pris des vacances, parce que peu importe combien je me débat, son étreinte ne fait que se resserrer.

Mes yeux commencent à se révulser et le visage de Mikasa m'apparaît. Je suis assailli par des scène dans laquelle elle essaie de m'apprendre ce qu'elle avait appris dans son cours d'auto-défense. Ou elle, me montrant comment se débarrasser d'un intrus qui attaque par derrière. D'elle me démontrant comment se défaire d'une prise d'étranglement. D'elle me montrant comment handicaper un attaquant qui tente de vous étrangler.

_Attendez, quoi ?_

Je ne sais pas si c'est ma vie que défile devant mes yeux, ou si c'est un espèce de présage étrange venant de M. Puissance Supérieure. Parce que, _je le jure_, ma vie ne consistait pas uniquement à me faire mettre une raclée par Mikasa et ses foutus talents de ninja. En tout cas, je suis désorienté par l'information fournie. Et je suis censé savoir reproduire ces mouvements ? Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin d'appuyer sur le bouton de retour rapide, car j'avais passé plus de temps à être perplexe qu'a prêter attention. Du Jeager tout craché, que pouvais-je dire ?

À ce propos, est-ce que je suis mort ?

Après que le Mikasa-Show se termine, ma vue devient noire d'encre. Je vais supposer que je suis mort, et que c'est le purgatoire. Ben, putain.

Va te faire foutre M. Puissance Supérieure. Tu as été aussi utile qu'un troisième téton, et je me lave les mains de toi, mon bon seigneur.

Je ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas avoir affaire à ces ténèbres suffocantes. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine pour prouver que, non, je n'ai pas dix-huit ans, j'en ai douze. Mais je réalise qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'agrippe le poignet droit, éloignant mon bras de mon corps.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il me regarde intensément, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et le souffle court. Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, car je suis certain que M. Puissance Supérieure est encore plus en colère que ce que j'avais cru.

L'enfer devait ressembler à cela. Je suis forcé de passer une éternité à revivre ma mort et à regarder dans les yeux gris et glacés de mon assassin.

_Bon sang._

J'attends que ses mains reprennent place autour de mon cou, et je ne vais même pas résister cette fois. Mais ses yeux continuent de me transpercer, semblant chercher une quelconque réponse dans les lignes de mon visages. Il commence à déplacer son regard de mon visage à mon bras et semble être en train de rassembler un puzzle auquel il manquerait une pièce.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe. Où était ma souffrance éternelle et toute cette merde ? On m'aurait menti, putain. Ce truc de l'enfer dont m'avait parlé Mme Springer n'était donc qu'une provocation pour m'empêcher de cacher ses nains de jardins dans les buissons.

Soudainement, l'homme prend la parole, « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Cela semble forcé, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il demandait. Ben on est deux, mon pote, parce que ces questions vagues et énigmatiques ne m'aidaient pas forcément.

Il arrive visiblement deviner que je ne le suis pas. Il roule des yeux puis, regarde encore une fois en direction de mon bras ̶ plus spécialement, de mon avant bras.

_Oh, ça._

Mais, attendez, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se soucierait de la morsure ? Je suis mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? J'ai visiblement un air suffisant, et mon incompétence à former une réponse à sa question doit l'énerver (d'une certaine façon) encore plus. Il attrape sèchement mon menton avec sa main libre et me colle le visage vers la morsure.

« Ça ! Tu as été mordu, mais tu n'es pas... » Il relâche mon menton, pour que je puisse retourner mon attention vers son visage. « Tu n'es pas mort. Je... tu devrais être mort ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » Il a toujours mon poignet dans sa main, et il secoue maintenant le membre, l'utilisant pour ponctuer chaque mot.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est réel, ou juste une partie bien tordue de l'enfer qui m'offrait une fausse chance de rédemption. Je ne dis donc rien.

Il inspire lourdement, prêt à lancer une nouvelle attaque verbale, mais s'arrête brutalement. Je dois avoir l'air pétrifié. On m'avait dit que mes grands yeux tremblaient quand j'avais peur, et il les regarde directement. Ma peur semble calmer sa colère, lentement mais sûrement. Ce n'est que quand sa colère est retombée que je réalise qu'il me chevauche.

_Ouais, c'est l'enfer. Mme Springer avait raison._

Quelque chose se brise. Je commence à lutter sous son poids. « Lâche-moi ! » Je m'en fous qu cela paraisse juvénile. Je veux être aussi loin de cet homme qu'il est humainement possible.

Et mince. Si les Dieux faisaient des paris sur qui tiendrait le moins longtemps en enfer, je serais définitivement le premier choisi.

Il resserre sa prise sur mes deux poignets. « Putain, arrête de résister, abruti ! » il demande, toute sa colère revenue. Je n'ai plus de souffle, et je n'ai pas l'énergie pour continuer à me battre. Alors, j'arrête tout simplement.

_Détends-toi. Fais ces exercices de respiration que t'avais appris Mikasa. Arrête de penser à la situation de merde dans laquelle tu es._

Quand il réalise que je vais coopérer, ses main relâchent leur poigne ; mais son visage ne se radoucit pas.

« Réponds à ma question. » Je le regarde lui puis, par la fenêtre.

Attendez.

« Où sont tes amis ? » je demande. Il rit et c'est sec et sans humour.

« Réponds à ma foutue question. » La façon dont il le dit semble définitive. Comme si j'étais un animal en cage qui n'aurait aucun espoir de sortir et lui, le gardien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule voie, la sienne, et je devais la suivre. Et je le hais pour ça.

« Je ne sais pas. » C'est honnête et j'espère qu'il le comprend. Je ne veux vraiment pas retourner à un interrogatoire avec ce connard.

Étonnamment, il semble accepter cette réponse, aussi vague soit-elle. Je suis choqué. Cela semble presque trop facile. Je veux presque en douter mais, pour une fois, j'empêche ma bouche de fonctionner plus vite que mon cerveau. Je ne suis en aucune façon un adepte des punitions, et je ne veux pas donner à ce connard une raison de penser le contraire.

Il me lance un dernier regard perçant avant de descendre de moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre maintenant. Évidemment, j'aimerais bien qu'on me laisse seul. Je pourrais retourner à ma méditation avec mes objets inanimés. D'un autre côté, quelque chose me disait que cela ne faisait que commencer, que ce type était loin d'en avoir fini avec moi.

Pourquoi pas ? Il avait découvert sans le vouloir que j'étais immunisé, ou que je mourais plus lentement ; peu importe de quoi il s'agit. Si cette apocalypse était un jeux d'échec, il venait de faire échec et maths. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours être en colère et décider de me tirer dessus. Croyez-moi, je ne peux pas imaginer d'autre réaction chez ce gars.

Il se tient devant l'entrée, les bras croisés, et attend. Je me contente de garder un regard noir sur lui, même s'il ne fait que penser que cela n'affecte que mon habilité à voir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour une seconde fois aujourd'hui. Non, je sais où il voulait en venir, et je l'emmerde.

C'est comme s'il peut lire mes pensées, car son regard s'assombrit. Je suis certain que ce regard ferait réfléchir n'importe qui à deux fois avant de lui désobéir, mais je le répète, je l'emmerde.

« Va te faire foutre, » je le dis finalement à voix haute. Il n'a pas l'air en colère, surpris, contrarié, rien. Il semble vide. Mince, il devrait rencontrer Mikasa.

Apparemment, son sablier de patience avait écoulé son dernier grain de sable, car avant que je ne m'en rende compte il se dirige vers là ou je suis assis.

Il attrape le col de ma chemise à carreau, une fois de plus, et me relève. Maintenant que je suis à la même hauteur que lui, je réalise que je suis plus grand. Pas de façon substantielle, mais assez pour me faire sourire d'une victoire biologique. Mais attendez, ce n'est pas une victoire.

_Je suis en train de me faire malmener par un nain._

Il remarque que mon petit sourire s'efface et s'il sait ce qui me faisait sourire, il ne fait aucun commentaire. Il me pousse vers mon sac à dos, et je ne peux que deviner qu'il veut que je le prenne.

Je devrais me débattre. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense avoir gagné. Et dès que cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, il me tire plus bas pour me parlé à l'oreille, « Je te jure que si tu te sauves, je briserais personnellement chaque os de ton corps, _Eren_. On verra bien si ça guérit. »

Je frissonne. Putain d'enfoiré. Je ne vais pas me sauver. Je suis brisé, les bleus que je sens atour de mon cou le montrent bien. Je parie qu'ils ont l'air d'un collier, comme un chien. Cela me fait grimacer.

Il m'attrape par le bras et m'escorte sèchement jusqu'à la porte de la cabane.

« Noël est en avance, bande d'enfoiré. » Il parle avec un ton impassible tandis qu'il ramasse mon sac-à-dos pour moi. Je réalise seulement maintenant que ses amis avaient été là, dehors, depuis le début. L'un d'eux à même le culot de me regarder dans les yeux. C'est un grand homme blond dont le visage, même après cette tragédie, semblait encore afficher de l'optimisme. Caché dans ses yeux il y a un tourbillon de compassion et de sympathie. Je peux difficilement les voir, parce que ces même yeux sont écrasés par les sortes de' chenilles qui lui serrent de sourcils. Je continue de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il n brise le contact visuel , pour tourner un regard désapprobateur vers l'homme qui tenait toujours fermement mon bras.

« Levi, qu'est ce que tu lui a fais bon sang ? » Les yeux de l'homme se posent sur les bleus frais autour de mon cou. Je lâche un hoquet de surprise à ces mots et je me crispe involontairement. Je veux pouvoir apprécier son inquiétude. Mais j'ai aussi envie de lui dire de se la foutre au cul, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il n'ait pas entendu la tentative de meurtre sur ma personne.

L'homme, Levi, le regarde froidement, « Tu n'auras plus rien à foutre de ce que je lui ai fait un fois que tu sauras son grand secret. » L'air dans mes poumons se gèle comme s'il avait été exposé au zéro absolu.

« On a entendu ? » C'est une voix différente cette fois, calme et posé, mais pas froide. Contrôle. Je me tourne vers le son juste pour faire face à un homme qui avait décidé de me regarder des pieds à la tête. Je me sentais un peu exposé. Je n'avais pas l'air en bonne santé, mais c'était commun à tous durant l'Effondrement Zombie 101. Je suis sale ; en fait, non.

_Je suis dégoûtant._

Les restes de ma dernière tuerie, via mon couteau de chasse bien utile, sont toujours répandus sur mon haut. Un haut qui a l'air tout aussi détruit que moi, parce que mince. J'en suis à prier que ses amis sont plus accueillant que Levi.

Il y a une femme, qui je suppose est celle qui est aussi entrée dans la cabane, juste à côté de l'homme calme. Elle tremble, cependant, elle n'a pas l'air du tout effrayée. Elle semble... excitée ? Presque comme un chien attendant une récompense. Son regard semble presque affamé. Je peux dire qu'elle se retient, mais de quoi ? De moi ?

_Oh merde._

Ces gens sont des cannibales. Je refuse de croire le contraire. Ils vont me manger. Merde. Cela prend tout son sens, voilà la raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas empêché Levi d'essayer de me tuer. Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que ceux qui ne seraient pas humain seraient ceux qui consommeraient ma chair ; mais si ces connard voulaient un morceau, alors très bien. J'espère simplement que le peu de virus zombie qui coule dans mes veines les tuera lentement.

Dans mon état d'hébétude, je ne remarque pas que Levi a apparemment pris sur lui et à commencer à me fouiller.

Il y avait un gros tas de merde que j'avais dû supporter aujourd'hui. Finir mon pot de beurre de cacahuètes, perdre ma maison, être trouvé par des cannibales ; mais me faire fouiller par le connard qui venait juste de tenter de m'envoyer de l'autre côté n'allait pas être l'une d'entre elle.

Il ne me tient plus les bras mais effleure mes hanches, me fouillant pour trouver des armes. J'imagine qu'il ne me pense plus dangereux, que je prend sa dernière menace à cœur. Eh bien, c'est l'apocalypse, mon pote. Tout le monde est dangereux.

_Viva la Putain de Vida, connard_

J'envoie mon coude en arrière aussi fort que possible et d'une certaine façon, j'arrive à entrer en percussion avec sa tête. Sa prise sur moi faiblit et je peux entendre les autres préparer leurs armes. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, à moins que s'en sortir ne signifie obtenir un billet pour une soirée chez Hadès.

« Fils de pute ! » J'essaie de m'enfuir, parce que je commence à croire que toute la merde qu'il m'a fait dans la cabane n'était qu'une jeu d'enfant comparé à ce qu'il est sur le point de me faire. Un pied botté entre en collision avec le milieu de mon dos et je m'étale la tête la première. J'essaie de relever la tête, mais une lourde botte se pose sur ma nuque, enfonçant mon visage dans la poussière. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais ce n'était définitivement pas à du secours.

« Levi ! Arrête ! » Je reconnais la voix du blond et soudainement, Levi est éloignée de moi.

Je roule sur mon dos, regardant le ciel dénué de nuages. Les branches des arbres autour de moi cachent un peu l'image, mais j'aime penser que cela ajoute quelque chose de beau à la mer bleue autrement unicolore qui flotte au dessus de moi. La tête qui rentre dans mon champ de vision, par contre, détruit l'image.

Je tourne sur mes genoux, et je tente d'imiter Houdini ; mais ce type à trois coups d'avance sur moi.

Il attrape ma chemise en flanelle par le col et me remonte vers lui. Je suis bloqué à genoux, de puissantes mains saisissant fermement mes épaules pour me maintenir en place.

« Écoute, » commence-t-il, « On ne veut pas te faire de mal. » Et c'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendue venant d'un groupe de cannibales et _j'ai_ déjà rencontré un groupe de cannibales avant. Au moins ils allaient droit au but, par contre. Le doute est probablement bien marqué sur mon visage, Mikasa m'avait toujours dit que j'étais facile à déchiffrer. Il le remarque, et m'accorde un petit sourire. S'il croit que cela m'aide à me sentir mieux, il a encore plus tord que Connie quand il disait que Mc Donald utilisaient de vrais poulets. « Je sais qu'on ne t'a donné aucune bonne raison de nous croire, » il jette un coup d'œil à mon cou, « mais je jure qu'on ne te voulait pas de mal. »

Je ne veux pas le croire. Chaque parcelle de moi me dit '_j'emmerde ce type et ses sourcils_', mais une autre partie de moi cède à sa déclaration.

Tandis que je me retire de sa prise, l'homme se redresse de sa position accroupie pour venir se poser à côté de moi. Je ne réalise que maintenant que suis pratiquement encerclé. La femme taré est de mon autre côté, sautant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. L'homme calme est à côté d'elle, regardant avec curiosité dans ma direction. Et puis il y a Levi, qui porte une entaille sur le côté de son front. Directement en face de moi, il est appuyé contre la cabane et jette un regard noir dans vers moi, sa colère presque palpable d'ici.

L'homme remarque l'inconfort évident que le regard de Levi provoque.

« Il ne te fera plus de mal. Je te le promet. Levi ne te touchera pas. »

Finalement, Levi bouge. « Oh, va te faire foutre Erwin »

J'aimerais pouvoir douter de la promesse d'Erwin, mais l'homme l'avait prononcé avec un certain caractère définitif. Comme s'il savait que Levi allait obéir. Je commence à penser que je ne suis pas le seul à qui on a mis un collier.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas. Je m'en fous de ta petite vendetta. Si ce que tu as dit est vrai, alors il est peut-être la solution à ce cauchemar. Et de toute façon, il était temps que quelqu'un te rende la monnaie de ta pièce. » Je suis sur le point de lui rappeler qu'un coude en pleine tronche n'équivaut pas vraiment à une tentative de meurtre, mais le silence de Levi étouffe ma voix.

Et juste comme ça, toute l'attention est retournée sur moi, comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quittée.

Le regard d'Erwin semble anxieux, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ce que j'allais choisir. Mais, est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix ? Je ne sais même pas quelles sont mes options.

« Est-ce que vous êtes des cannibales ? »

_Bon, Eren, ça n'aurait pas été mon premier choix de question, mais eh, pourquoi pas ?_

L'homme se met à rire, comme si l'idée qu'il existe des cannibales était aussi incroyable que les sirènes et les dragons. Ben, explique-toi, Sourcils.

« Non, » répondit-il en riant, « non, nous ne sommes absolument pas des cannibales. Bien que, maintenant que tu fais la remarque, Hanji me semble un peu affamée en te regardant. » Mon regard retourne vers la femme.

Elle tremble de nouveau de façon erratique, les lunettes sur son visage vibrant sous la secousse. Je suis tiraillé entre être effrayé et inquiet.

C'est comme si mon regard avait allumé un feu en dessous d'elle. « Je suis tellement intriguée ! Comment ça a pu arriver ? Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal ? Ça fait depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce que ̶ »

« Hanji. » La voix de Levi la fait taire immédiatement. J'aurais dit qu'il voulait m'épargner la pluie de questions, mais le regard qu'il tourne vers moi ne s'était absolument pas radouci. L'homme calme posa une main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement. Ils devaient être habitué à ces démonstrations.

Je commence à ressentir de l'inconfort, et pas seulement parce que les yeux de Levi percent des trous dans ma silhouette. Je n'aime pas le regard qu'ils ont tous sur moi. Je me sens à nouveau exposé et sans défense.

« Je sais que ça peut prêter à confusion et que tu voudrais probablement juste retourner à ta... » Erwin fait une grimace et jette un regard au taudis, « ...maison. Mais tu pourrais aider beaucoup de gens si ce que Levi a dit est vrai. Mince, tu pourrais sauver l'humanité. » Je dois avoir l'air peu convaincu car Hanji décide d'ajouter un titre pour essayer de gagner mes faveurs.

« Le Dernier Espoir de l'Humanité. » Elle fait un grand sourire, tout en touchant mon épaule de manière taquine. C'est accrocheur, je lui accorde ça.

« Oï, Cul-de-Bouteille , » Hanji regarde curieusement dans la direction de Levi. « si je peux pas le toucher, toi non plus. » Levi lance un regard noir. Je ne sais pas s'il est sérieux, mais il ne semble pas être le genre de personne à aimer quoi que ce soit impliquant un changement d'expression faciale.

« Et c'est un nom de merde. » ajoute-t-il. Ah, oui. Il est sérieux.

Je suis prêt à défendre mon nouveau titre, mais un gémissement immanquable émerge des feuillages.

Merde.

Je commençais à me demander combien de temps ils leur faudrait pour nous trouver, considérant le boucan qu'on faisait.

Levi se retire de la cabane et marche nonchalamment vers le zombie. Ce n'en est pas un particulièrement dangereux, considérant qu'une de ses jambes n'est plus rattachée à son corps. Mais, il avait toujours des dents.

Le mort-vivant rampe maladroitement sur le sol, traînant son corps avec des bras défaits. Ces appendices se dirigent vers Levi avec avidité, désireux d'obtenir sa chair. Ses dents claquent, encore et encore, produisant un bruit écœurant.

Levi lève une botte et la laisse retomber fermement sur la tête du zombie. Gémissant toujours, le zombie tressaille légèrement au sol.

« Tch. » Levi, encore une fois, lève sa botte et l'écrase contre le crâne déjà fissuré. Il continue son attaque jusqu'à ce que la tête ne soit plus qu'une bouillie liquide.

J'imagine que je devrais être horrifié par la scène, mais l'apocalypse avait cette étrange façon de rendre l'excès presque normal. Merde, ou peut-être qu'il est juste psychotique.

_Attends._

Il est dingue putain. Il a essayé de me tuer il y a moins d'une demi-heure, si je me souviens bien.

Levi sort un mouchoir de sa poche de pantalon et commence à frotter méticuleusement sa chaussure. Je suis hypnotisé par l'acte étrange. Puis, je réalise que sa personne entière est presque impeccable. En dehors de quelques taches de poussière sur son visage, il a l'air propre. Le mot sonne étrangement dans mon esprit. Propre. Les chances de trouver quelqu'un qui n'est pas tâché sont notées sur la liste des choses rares, voir absolument impossibles pendant l'Armageddon.

Alors comment ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à ses amis, et je remarque qu'ils sont aussi propres. Lavés est un meilleur mot pour les décrire. Pas de cheveux gras, pas de vêtements déchirés. Soignés.

Un soupçon de jalousie me pique à l'arrière du crâne et je veux subitement que quelqu'un m'abrite. Je veux ce qu'ils ont, si l'image que je m'en fais est bonne

_J'en ai besoin._

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. On me serre de façon rassurante ; un ''tout va bien'' silencieux. Je tourne ma tête pour découvrir le propriétaire de cette main, quand je réalise que ma vue est troublée.

Attendez, est-ce que j'étais en train de pleurer ?

Évidemment, je peux sentir les coulées chaudes sur mon visage. Je dégage mes yeux pour me rendre compte qu'Erwin n'a toujours pas retiré sa main. Je devais avoir l'air encore plus minable que ce que je pensais.

Finalement, il prend la parole. « Tu veux venir avec nous dans notre camp ? » Cela me semble prometteur, mais je ne sais pas où le camp se trouve. Je sais seulement que ces gens m'y offrent une place. Je connais maintenant mes options.

Aller avec Erwin et les autres dans un endroit qui ne filtre visiblement pas ses entrées.

Rester et jouer au papa et à la maman avec un pot de beurre de cacahuètes vide en attendant que quelque chose de mieux n'arrive.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

« Je vais venir. »

TBC

Merci beaucoup pour le support. Ce chapitre risque d'être édité dans un proche avenir.

Réponses aux reviews : les réponses de Bronkentimespaces,

P'titeLilith : Merci pour la review !

Contente que ça te plaise pour le moment, mais juste pour un petit point de précision, ce n'est pas son/notre histoire mais bien une fic que nous avons traduite !

Hé bien tant mieux si ça te plaît pour l'instant, et en espérant te revoir au tournant ! =D

BTS

Rinkachirikitateku : Ah bah ça, c'est sur qu'il est dans une situation pas facile le pauvre x) ! Mais je ne dirais rien sur comment il s'en sort :D *incorruptible*

Merci en tout cas pour ta review, et en espérant que la qualité restera te satisfera tout le long ! :)

BTS

Réponses de moi :

P'titeLilith : Tu verras cette fic vos vraiment le coup, puis on compte arrivé jusqu'au bout même si c'est une montagne.

Rinkachirikitateku : Eren a le don pour ce mettre dans les pire situation, mais est-ce que ce serait intéressant autrement ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Erwin avait une montre. Je ne voulais pas dire que j'étais jaloux, mais...

_**PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, ERWIN AVAIT UNE MONTRE.**_

Et j'étais jaloux.

_Tellement jaloux._

Cela ne paraît pas grand-chose mais, quand l'Humanité est pratiquement foutue à la porte sans même un ''Sayonara, crétine. Ne meurt pas.'' de petites choses comme les montres me rappellent qu'il y avait encore des traces de la vie que nous avions tous laissé derrière nous.

J'ai dit que je n'étais pas poète, mais voilà où j'en suis. Débitant des conneries comme ces hipsters qui demandent à faire des photos lors d'un club de poésie.

Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que mon esprit se comportait-il de manière si prétentieuse ?

Dans ma stupeur, Erwin remarque apparemment que je salive.

« Est-ce que tu veux la voir ? » me demande-t-il. Je le regarde stupéfait. Il y a autre chose à savoir propos de l'apocalypse, c'est que les gens sont devenus beaucoup plus cupides. Ils savaient que tout était gratuit pour tout le monde, donc leur niveau de protection pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un coupe-ongle passaient très rapidement de '' mouais'' à celui de maman ours.

« Euh, » je commence, toujours aussi éloquent, « je peux ? » Il sourit chaleureusement et commence à détacher la montre de son poignet. La tenant entre deux doigts, il me fait signe de tendre la main.

Dès que l'acier inoxydable touche ma peau, je referme impatiemment mes doigts autour. Je dois avoir l'air d'un gamin dans l'un de ces magasins de bonbons trop chers, parce qu'Erwin m'observe comme si j'étais le fils pour qui il allait joyeusement acheter ce sac de bonbons à six dollars quatre-vingt-dix-neuf.

Je réalise que j'ai dix-huit ans et que je suis un adolescent.

Où étaient mon manque d'enthousiasme et mon côté ''en colère contre le monde'' ? Il y avait probablement des manières beaucoup plus ''adolescentes'' de montrer mon intérêt pour la montre. Comme peut-être, ''_chouette montre, mon vieux. Tu l'as gagnée à une partie de bingo ?''_ Bon sang, je perdais de ma répartie.

« Tu peux la garder, tu sais ? Je crois qu'il y en a une autre de rechange au camp. »

Je ne suis plus un adolescent.

Ou même un humain.

Je suis un poisson, parce que actuellement je regarde Erwin avec la bouche bée.

Il émet un petit rire, « Quoi ? Tu n'en veux pas ? » Est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? _Parce que, oui putain je la veux_. Mais, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on donne comme ça. Ou peut être que je vivais tout simplement du côté merdique de l'apocalypse. Peut-être que lorsqu'on arrivera au camp, tout le monde sera en train de bronzer et d'écouter _If You Like Pina Coladas_.

Et, hey, je n'ai eu aucune sorte de souvenir depuis que toute cette merde s'était abattue, et cela serait mentir si je disais que mes affaires ne me manquaient pas.

« Tu n'es pas censé t'attacher aux animaux domestiques, Erwin. » Merde, j'avais presque failli oublier qu'Ebenezer Scrooge était mon compagnon de voyage.

« Ça s'appelle être gentil, Levi. Tu devrais essayer parfois. Je suis certain qu'il te reste un peu de place dans ton emploi du temps. Et Eren est un membre de notre groupe maintenant, met-toi ça dans la tête. » lance malicieusement Erwin.

« Laisse moi voir. » Il déroule une feuille de papier imaginaire, « Nan, ''Être un connard'' semble être la seule chose de prévue aujourd'hui. » Même si je ne devrais pas, je rigole. Vous savez, Levi semble être beaucoup de choses et honnête en fait au moins partie.

_Franchement honnête_.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment ça marche ? » Je me rend compte qu'il me parle. Je veux être puéril et l'ignorer, car ce connard a failli me tuer. D'un autre côté, qui sait combien de temps je devrais partager le même espace que lui. Levi paraît aussi fou de moi que je le suis de lui.

« Je ne suis pas idiot. C'est une foutue montre, pas le théorème de Pythagore. » Il semble stupéfait, et j'aimerais lui rappeler que l'on ne s'arrête pas d'être sarcastique en un claquement de doigt.

« C'est des maths de base, sac-à-merde. » Peu importe. J'ai essayé de faire ami-ami. Bon, non. J'ai essayé de faire ami-ennemi. Comme avec Jean. Mais, merde, à côté de Levi, la personnalité de Jean ressemblait à celle de mère Teresa.

_Va te faire foutre Levi_.

« Écoute, je suis désolé si ton ego en a pris un coup quand mon coude est entré en contact avec ton crâne épais. Mais, tu sais quoi on est du même côté. Jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir une folle envie de cervelle, aurais-tu l'amabilité de baisser d'un putain de ton ? » Je dois reprendre mon souffle, parce que _oh merde, tu viens de te faire casser, espèce de crétin_.

Tout le monde me semble un peu abasourdi, même Erwin. Soit aucun d'eux ne s'étaient attendus à ce que je réponde, soit personne, en dehors Erwin, ne s'était jamais opposée à Levi. Je suppose que c'est un peu des deux. Au lieu de répondre, Levi me donne juste un coup de coude en passant.

_Attends._

Est-ce que je l'ai blessé ?

Tout le monde semble passer l'éponge là-dessus et marche déjà dans ses pas. Je soupire et je commence moi aussi à suivre le mouvement.

...

Si on se fiait à l'heure qu'affichait la montre, nous marchions depuis un peu plus de deux heures. Le soleil était déjà descendu sous l'horizon, sa lumière mourante la seule chose illuminant notre chemin. Je commence à me demander si leur camp est encore loin. Non_, si mon camp est encore loin_. C'est agréable de faire de quelque chose à nouveau partie. Même si c'est plein de gens qui veulent me tuer. Non, ce n'est pas exact non plus. Seul l'un d'entre eux veut me tuer, je crois. Et mince, Mikasa serait fière de voir a quel point je m'en suis bien sorti pour garder ces amis-là.

Levi n'avait parlé à personne depuis que je lui avais fait face. Il ne s'était même pas retourné. Cela me faisait regretter d'avoir été un tel connard, mais c'était lui qui avait commencé. C'est exact, j'ai choisi la pire excuse.

Maintenant que j'y repense, personne n'avait vraiment parlé. De temps en temps, je surprenais Hanji en train de marmonner quelques mots au Mec-Dont-Je-Ne-Connais-Toujours-Pas-le-Nom mais en dehors de ça, c'est le silence complet. Et ce n'est pas confortable. Cela me rappellait ces pulls qui grattent que m'achetait ma mère, ceux que je me sentais mal de ne pas porter. Eh bien, peut-être qu'ils aimaient les pulls qui grattent, car personne ne semblait se soucier du silence. Hormis peut-être Levi, mais la seule chose dont il m'avait honoré durant ces deux dernières heures était la vue de son dos. _Connard._

Finalement, quelqu'un prend la parole.

« Je crois qu'on devrait monter un campement. » suggère Erwin. Personne ne le contredit, donc nous commençons à nous installer pour la nuit. Erwin et Hanji ont ces sac-à-dos qui, je ne sais pas trop comment, se transforment en tentes. Je n'ai pas de mots pour les nommer, donc cela sera tente sac-à-dos.

Ils continuent de s'installer, quand je remarque que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de où je vais dormir. Cela semble être un sujet embarrassant à aborder, même s'il ne s'agit que d'endroit où coucher. Je veux dire, merde, ce n'était pas comme si je demandais à quelqu'un de... Attends quoi ? Mes joues deviennent rouges à cette idée.

Levi commence à tendre entre les arbres une corde à laquelle est accroché des boîtes de conserves. Ah, Protection anti-Zombie 101 : La ligne de Conserve. Un nom stupide, je sais mais quand vous assignez Connie au choix des noms, voici le résultat qu vous obtenez.

Avant même que je ne sache ce que je suis en train de faire, je me suis avancé et je me suis planté juste devant Levi. Il est accroupi et doit donc relever la tête pour me regarder mais, il aurait eu à le faire dans tout les cas...

_Attends, ce n'est pas le moment d'être un connard. Pardonne et oublie, l'ami. Pardonne et oublie._

Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de jouer les enfoirés, je lui demande, « Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Il ne dit rien au début et se contente de me fixer mystérieusement à travers ses mèches noires. Tout au plus, son regard s'assombrit. « J'installe une ligne entre les arbres. Mon crâne épais devrait en être capable, non ? »

_Aïe_.

Voici le problème qui, je mettais rendu compte, allait de paire avec le fait d'être un con. Ou peut-être que les autres connards n'avaient pas rencontrer ce problème uniquement moi. Par exemple, je suis pratiquement certain que Levi ne va pas se tourner et se retourner cette nuit en se demandant si ou non, il m'avait blessé. C'est probablement juste moi

Je recommence à me comporter comme un poisson, ne sachant pas la bonne chose à dire. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler au gens, donc c'était en fait à mon avantage que la majorité d'entre eux perdent la faculté de parler.

« Je... » je commence, mais présenter des satanées excuses est plus difficile que cela en a l'air, surtout quand vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes celui qui le fait en premier. « Je suis désolé. » Cela sort enfin, et c'est comme si mon corps venait d'être aussitôt purifié comme si on m'enlevait enfin un fardeau du dos.

Levi ne répond pas, mais son regard s'adoucit. C'est le seul signe dont j'ai besoin. Levi ne semble pas du genre à distribuer aisément des excuses de toute façon.

Je me penche pour ramasser la ligne, mais sa main m'arrête.

Il entoure fermement mon poignet avec, pas aussi fort qu'avant, mais assez pour que cela me rappelle la sensation que j'avais éprouvé entre ses mains quelques heures plus tôt. Je me crispe sans le vouloir. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué, parce que je ne veux pas que Levi pense que j'ai peur de lui.

_Parce que j'en ai une putain de trouille__. _

Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi laisser Levi avoir accès à cette information pourrait m'être bénéfique à la longue. J'avais dû avoir l'air d'une grosse bouteille d'air chaud, lui soufflant tous ces mots brûlants au visage. Alors qu'en réalité, s'il corroborait ses dires, je serais en train de pleurnicher au sol. Mmh, est-ce que cela fait de moi un lâche ?

J'espère que non.

Bien évidemment, il remarque ma peur. Et, bon sang, M. Puissance Supérieure a de toute évidence révoqué mes privilèges après notre dernière session. Ah, j'ai été un connard en quelque sorte.

Il relâche mon poignet comme s'il était brûlant. « J'ai dit que je pouvais m'en charger. Va aider Erwin et Hanji avec les tentes.» se force-t-il à dire et pour la première fois, j'entends un soupçon d'émotion dans sa voix qui n'est ni de la colère, ni de l'agacement. Je hoche la tête et part sans ajouter un mot.

La culpabilité est un étrange sentiment. Je veux être furieux, en colère. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai juste l'impression qu'un mini-Eren me frappe au ventre de l'intérieur .

_Idiot, idiot._

Peut-être que je devrais être plus gentil avec les gens. Erwin a fait paraître cela comme un concept plutôt simple. En parlant du loup. Tente. Erwin. Hanji. Aider. Exact.

Et attends, je ne sais même pas c'est quoi ces trucs. Comment suis-je censé aider ?

Je parviens jusqu'à l'endroit où le duo est en train d'installer les étranges machins lorsque Hanji me remarque.

« Eren ! » crie-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle s'était beaucoup calmée depuis notre première rencontre, mais une folie constante semblait toujours se dégager d'elle. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ses cheveux châtains désordonnées, attachés en une queue de cheval encore plus désordonnée. Ou peut-être que c'était cette façon que ses yeux avaient de pratiquement sortir de leurs orbites chaque fois que mon nom était prononcé. Non, je pense qu'elle est simplement folle.

« Eren ! » répète-t-elle encore, « Comment tu vas ? » C'est gênant. Cette phrase était celle que, par réflexe, je disais en premier lorsque je rencontrais une tante éloignée au centre commercial. Je l'utilisais même pendant les rendez-vous. _Mauvaise, mauvaise idée_. Inutile de le dire, je déteste cette phrase. C'était comme si vous cherchiez à combler un vide lors d'une conversation que vous ne vouliez vraiment pas avoir.

_Bon sang_.

Peut-être qu'elle s'en souciait sincèrement et que je suis juste un connard qui pense trop.

Probablement.

« Euh, je vais bien si on considère que, ben, tu sais. » Apparemment c'est drôle, puisqu'elle se met à rire, si fort qu'elle doit se tenir les côtes.

« Je, ouais, je sais. » dit elle entre deux prises de souffle. « Comment va Oscar le Ronchon ? Je t'ai vu lui parler. Vous avez finalement enterrer la hache de guerre ? »

« Je, euh, je suppose ? » je réponds, tout en me grattant la nuque avec embarras. Pourquoi était-il si dur de répondre à ses questions ? Je veux dire, flûte, elle ne me demande pas si j'ai tué un homme Dimanche dernier.

« Est-ce que ça va Eren ? » Cette fois ce n'est pas Hanji, mais Erwin, qui m'adresse cette question.

« Je vais bien, c'est juste bizarre. J'ai été seul pendant si longtemps, et là, vous apparaissez comme par magie. » J'ai été seul pendant sept foutus jours. Seigneur. J'agis comme si on m'avait abandonné dans la nature depuis l'enfance. Le prochain coup, vous aurez à peine le temps de dire ouf que je serais déjà en train de hurler à la lune comme mes frères loups.

« Bon, je suis content. Je comprends qu'il est difficile de s'adapter à quelque chose de nouveau. Mais, je pense qu'on doit tous traverser quelque chose comme ça à un moment ou à un autre. » Il sourit.

« Euh, ouais. » Je passe de nouveau ma main sur ma nuque, car je commence à me sentir encore plus gêné qu'avant. Puis, je me souviens.

« Oh, ouais. Levi m'a dit de venir vous aider avec, euh, les machins-tentes. » Erwin et Hanji échangent tous deux un regard avant qu'elle ne se remette brusquement à rire comme une folle.

Franchement, j'aurais aimé que les gens me préviennent que j'étais si drôle. Je savais que Jean racontait des conneries quand il disait que la blague des Trois strip-teaseuses et du Rabbin était stupide.

« Je peux vous entendre à cent mètres à la ronde, bande de cons. » Ah, je connais cette voix. Je me retourne pour voir Levi marchant nonchalamment vers nous.

Il enchaîne, « Je croyais t'avoir dit de les aider à planter les tentes ? Qui à le crâne épais maintenant ? »

Je commence à répliquer, quand Hanji m'interrompt.

« On avait presque fini, rabat-joie. À ce propos, tu sais si Mike va être encore long ? »

Donc, son nom était Mike ? Mmh. Tandis que je met un nom sur un visage, je décide que cela lui va bien. Son nom est simple, direct tout comme lui.

« Je ne suis pas sa nounou. »

« Je suis là. » Vous voyez, comme j'ai dit simple et direct.

Erwin tousse et dit, « D'accord, maintenant que c'est réglé finissons de monter ça. Après on pourra manger. » La mention de nourriture fait faire des saltos à mon estomac. Erwin et moi avions partager un demi-sachet de viande séché durant notre marche jusqu'ici, et la perspective d'un vrai dîner me faisait sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris, merdeux ? » demande Levi.

Je me tourne vers lui avec le sourire qui ne s'efface pas. « Désolé, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment faim et que la simple idée qu'il va y avoir de la vrai nourriture me paraît extraordinaire. »

« Eh, tu vexes ma viande séché là. » Erwin se met à rire. Je souris, car je suis effectivement content. C'est peut-être de la fausse joie ; mais, de la joie quand même. Je ne me suis pas senti comme cela depuis des mois. Comme si les choses s'arrangeaient enfin. C'est comme si j'avais une petite famille ; bien que je venais tout juste d'apprendre le nom d'un des membres, qu'un autre me déteste et qu'un autre soit probablement détraqué. Mais, hey, cela ressemble déjà à la famille que j'ai laissée derrière moi, il y des mois de ça.

_Attendez._

_Je fais quoi là ?_

C'est l'apocalypse putain, et je remplace ma famille par des étrangers. _Des étrangers dont je ne sais absolument rien_. Merde, je ne sais même pas qui ils sont. La seule chose que je sais, c'est ce dont j'ai déjà été témoin. Bordel, Erwin pourrait être complètement taré et Levi pourrait effectivement avoir un cœur en or.

Non, Levi est un connard ça, c'est la vérité.

_Mais encore._

Ce n'est pas juste.

Désolé, Humanité, mais tu as choisi la mauvaise personne.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'est démembrer les zombies morceaux par morceaux mais je sais ce que coûte mon rêve._ Je sais_ combien de vie j'ai gâché en essayant d'accomplir l'impossible. Je suis passé à autre chose. J'ai _accepté_ que les choses n'allaient pas changer.

_Acceptation_.

La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est bien de me faire des illusions en me disant que je suis la réponse à tout cela. Que je peux, Dieu sait comment, trouver un remède à cette maladie pourrie qui a emporté tout ce que j'aime. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Surtout maintenant que j'ai été si loin.

Mais je ne peux pas me contenter de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

« … et j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre le premier tour de garde... »

« Je peux le faire. » je répond sans hésitation. Ils me regardent tous, étonnés.

« Je suis juste... » je bafouille, « ...tellement excité a propos de ce camp. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à dormir de toute façon. Et, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » Tout le monde semble être d'accord, mais je pense que c'est la fatigue qui répond pour eux. Tout le monde sauf Levi, bien évidemment. Il me fixe et c'est comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'allais faire.

Qu'il sache.

Qu'il voit le lâche je suis réellement. Il me déteste de toute façon, donc il devrait remercier n'importe quel des dieu auquel il croit, que je parte.

Il ne dit rien.

….

Tout le monde est endormi depuis environ une demi-heure. Après que les tentes eurent fini d'être installées, nous avons cuit l'écureuil qu'avait attrapé Mike. Et s'il y bien une chose qui rend les gens fatiguée, c'est la nourriture grasse. Par conséquent, tout le monde s'était éteint comme une lumière.

Erwin m'avait dit que quand mon tour sera fini, il viendrait et me relèverait de mes fonctions. Il partage une tente avec Hanji, et il a été bien clair sur le fait que Levi ne s'approcherait à aucun moment de moi durant mon sommeil.

Je soupire. Il me reste encore une heure avant qu'Erwin ne se montre. Je pourrais suivre mon plan, ou je pourrais rester ici. _ Avec des étrangers_.

Que ferait Armin ?

Il me dirait probablement en premier que je suis un idiot pour m'être fait mordre.

Merde, je me casse.

Je me casse et je vais retrouver mes amis.

Je me relève du sol et je ramasse mon sac-à-dos en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Là où cela va vraiment commencer à être drôle, c'est quand j'arriverais à la Ligne de Conserve.

Le travail de Levi est proche de la perfection. Il y a une corde tendue qui s'étant au niveau de ma poitrine et une autre juste au dessus de mes chevilles. Toutes deux ont des boîtes de conserves accrochées avec parcimonie le long. Cela sert à alerter le campement si un mort-vivant s'approche. Si le zombie se prend dans la ligne, les conserves s'entrechoquent et créer une réaction en chaîne. Ce n'est pas le repousse-zombie le plus efficace, mais cela marche.

Cela va être comme une versionhardcore du Limbo.

Bah, j'ai connu pire.

Je jette mon sac dans l'espace entre les deux. Ça, c'est la partie facile. Maintenant, à mon tour. Tout en prenant une grande inspiration, je me dandine entre les deux cordes. Grâce à mes mouvements précis, je parviens à passer sans alerter le campement.

Loués soient Jésus, Bouddha et Miley Cyrus. Je suis libre. Théoriquement.

Il fait nuit noire et la montre d'Erwin n'est pas un foutu communicateur de poche, donc je n'ai aucune source de lumière en dehors de la lune. Je soupire tandis que je commence à partir au hasard dans une direction qui, je l'espère, me ramènera vers ma cabane de merde.

Je rendre à la maison, beurre de cacahuète.

Je marchais sans but depuis environ cinq minutes quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était une décision stupide. Et, vraiment, je n'avais pas forcément été récompensé pour mes choix par le passé. Je m'arrête, en me disant que il faudrait peut-être voir si, en faisant marche arrière tout aussi aléatoirement, il me serait possible de revenir au camp avant qu'Erwin ne s'en aperçoive.

Il sort de nul part. Tout en me poussant par terre, le mort-vivant, toutes dents dehors, tente de m'arracher le visage. Les arbres obscurcissent la lumière de la Lune, mais je peux voir ce bâtard aussi bien qu'en plein jour. La moitié de son visage est méconnaissable à cause de la putréfaction. Ses yeux sont fixes leur objectif, tuer. Pas aussi létales que ses dents, par contre, qui s'approchent de plus en plus de ma gorge.

L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines tandis que je repousse le zombie loin de moi. Profitant du peu de temps qu'il me reste, je me traîne péniblement jusqu'à mon sac-à-dos puis, en ouvre en vitesse la fermeture.

_Merde._

Je sais que je les ai mis là. _Putain, ils étaient là !_

Mon flingue et mon couteau ne sont plus là et ̶

_Ce fils de pute._

Je sais qui a fait ça. Foutrement que je le sais.

Avant que je n'ai pu maudire son nom sur cinq générations, le mordeur est de nouveau sur moi. Cette fois, cependant, j'utilise mon sac comme bouclier Cela ne sert quasiment à rien puisque je me retrouve encore le dos pressé contre le sol et cette fois, les tutoriaux de Mikasa ne seront pas là pour me sauver.

Il se penche plus près, plus près, presque là ̶

Un bruit de liquide me parvient aux oreilles, et je réalise que le zombie a stoppé son approche.

Il est _mort_ ?

Qu'est ce qui se passe, putain ?

Cela n'a pas intérêt d'être un autre mauvais présage de M. Puissance Supérieure. Ces machins sont merdiques, et je m'en fous qu'il m'entende.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un couteau qui dépassent entre les deux yeux du monstre ? Je sais que cela ne peut pas être le mien, ce connard m'en a privé et m'a hypothétiquement laissé crever.

Le cadavre est lourd sur mon corps et je démène pour le faire basculer sur le côté. En me redressant, je vois une paire de jambes qui, j'imagine, doivent appartenir à mon sauveur.

« M-merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la... » je lève les yeux, « FILS DE PUTE ! » Je m'attaque à ses jambes avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Pas de chance, je sois naze à la bagarre ; et il me manœuvre avec aisance sur le dos, avant même que je ne puisse dire ''merde''.

« Merde. »

Levi me lance un regard furieux, et je remarque la position dans laquelle il se trouve. Il est de nouveau à califourchon sur moi. Quoi, est-ce qu'il voulait me tuer lui-même ? Ne pouvait-il pas laisser le zombie s'en charger ?

« Bouge de là, sale connard. » J'essaie de l'éjecter, mais sans succès. Il serre mes poignets en tenaille et refuse de bouger.

« Je savais que tu partirais. » dit-il, impassible.

Je ris jaune, tout en croisant son regard. « Tu le savais ? Et alors, quoi ? Tu pouvais pas supporter de voir Sans-cervelle ici présent te piquer ton meurtre ? Tu vas finir ce que t'as commencé ? », Je me moque de lui ouvertement je le veux aussi furieux que moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais sa colère me nourrit, me fait me sentir entier. Comme si je n'étais pas complet avec ce mépris.

« Non, je suis venu pour t'arrêter et te ramener. »

Je suis un peu surpris et ma colère vacille. Mais je me souviens qu'il est à califourchon sur moi et aussi vite qu'elle est partie, elle revient de plus belle.

« Donc, t'as fait quoi ? T'as pris mes foutues armes ? J'aurais pu crever, couille molle. Est-ce que tu comptais au moins me le dire que t'avais chouré mes affaires ? Ou est-ce que t'allais attendre que j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir jouer les Superman ? Excusez-moi de vous dire, Votre Majesté, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de merdique, et me sauver ne te fera pas aimer de ta mère. Oh, et P.S. : ton plan était à chier. »

Il est impassible. « Il a marché, non ? ». Il m'a eu là, et même si je suis fou de rage, je reste silencieux. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour réussir à mieux maîtriser sa colère parce que ce genre de truc ne s'apprend pas en moins de vingt-quatre heures croyez-moi, je le saurais. Avec les zombies, il doit être apparu la sorcellerie et la magie, je suppose.

« On rentre, viens. » Il me relâche et commence à s'enlever de moi. Merci, Jésus. Une fois levé, il me regarde de haut. À nouveau, je n'arrive pas à identifier l'expression dans son regard. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour le déchiffrer puisqu'il se tourne déjà et se dirige vers le campement. Quel gentleman, il n'aide même pas sa dame à se relever.

_Attends, non_.

Je suis un homme. Je suis un putain d'homme et je n'ai pas besoin de son aide.

J'attrape mon sac à dos et le jette sur mes épaules. Je fais une pause pour regarder derrière moi. J'essaie d'imaginer où sont Mikasa et Armin. S'ils sont en sécurité, vivants, _morts-vivants_.

J'entends le chien d'un pistolet que l'on tire en arrière.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu la première fois ? », dit-il sans émotion. Je ne pensais même pas à me re-sauver, mais merde, maintenant j'ai juste envie de donner du fil à retordre à ce connard.

Il soupire, abaisse le flingue. « Allez, Princesse. On te ramène à ton putain de château. ». Tout en agrippant mon bras, il me traîne dans la direction que je suppose être celle du campement. À moins qu'il ne veuille me vendre au marché noir. Attendez, est-ce que le marché noir existe encore ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait obtenir en échange d'un maigrichon insolent comme moi ?

« Je croyais que t'avais reçu l'ordre d'avoir '' aucun contact'' ? » je demande, juste pour lui taper sur les nerfs.

Il serre fort mon bras, « C'est le cas. Je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien. ». Est-ce qu'il venait de faire une blague là ?

_Et alors ?_

Bien sûr que je vais le balancer, Levi est un connard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire pas là ? Quel avantage a-t-il ̶ Oh, attendez.

Je suis un idiot.

Un seul mot de cette histoire me coûterait le peu de confiance que j'avais pu gagné au sein du groupe.

Merde, Levi est un sournois petit fils de pute.

« Peu importe. Je n'allais pas le dire de toute façon. J'aime juste être un connard. » Je mens, enfin, pas sur le fait d'être un connard, mais je crois qu'il s'en fiche de toute manière.

« Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant t'avais l'air certain que ce bon vieux Papa Ours allait te protéger, il y a quelques secondes. » Papa Ours ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Ma confusion doit se voir sur mon visage car Levi a un sourire en coin. Je peux à peine le voir, mais il est là. D'une certaine façon, cela ne le rend que plus menaçant. Comme un chasseur qui a acculé sa proie.

_Et il m'a piégé._

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Et merde, ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent quand ils savent _exactement_ de quoi tu parles ? Je soupire, je reconnais un trou quand je l'ai moi-même creusé et celui-ci est plutôt vachement profond.

Levi pousse un grognement évasif et je n'arrive pas à dire si oui ou non, il me croit. Je ne lui ai jamais menti auparavant, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne me ferait pas confiance là. Mais, oh attendez. Je viens de le faire. Je viens juste de lui mentir.

_Oh et pis merde._

« Je suis sérieux. », À cela, il s'arrête et tourne son regard inexpressif vers moi.

« Je te crois. »

J'ai probablement l'air plus idiot que d'habitude, bouche béante et sans voix. Il lève les yeux au ciel et continue d'avancer.

« O... okay. » Je me sens embarrassé et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Levi a une façon de me taper sur le système, comme personne d'autre avant lui. Je veux le détester, et c'est le cas. Mais, une partie de moi lui pardonne. Pour m'avoir presque tué, pour m'énerver, pour avoir pris mes armes je ne suis pas totalement sûr. Probablement tout à la fois.

Puis, cela me percute.

_Eren, ne dis pas ce que tu penses._

« Je... je sais que tu voulais parler d'Erwin. » Il n'a pas l'air troublé quand je le lui dis. Connaissant Levi, il voulait probablement juste la satisfaction de m'entendre l'admettre.

_Bâtard sadique._

« Je pensais que tu ne savais pas de quoi je parlais ? » demande-t-il, mais le ton moqueur. Peut-être que me regarder souffrir durant cet interrogatoire était sa revanche silencieuse pour les insultes que je lui ai lancé tout à l'heure.

_Bon sang, Eren. Laisse tomber et oublie ça. Ne réponds pas à cette question._

« Je savais que c'était lui. C'est juste... que je ne savais pas ce que tu impliquais, c'est tout. »

_Espèce d'abruti._

Je suis embarrassé à l'idée d'en parler, car ce n'était peut-être même pas ce que suggérait Levi.

Il rit sèchement, « Tu veux dire que j'insinuais que tu le baisais. Non, qu'il te baisait, parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ton petit cul rachitique domine. T'es qu'un petit merdeux pervers, pas vrai ? Désolé, gamin. Erwin est aussi droit qu'un bâtonnet d'esquimau. Il n'est pas près de changer de bord pour un gringalet. »

Je sens de la chaleur irradier de mon visage. Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est de colère ou d'embarras, probablement un mélange des deux. Je dois répondre vite parce que si le lycée m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est que quand le silence est la réponse, les gens supposent le pire.

Levi continue, « Et, bon sang. Même s'il est des deux bords, il a dû vraiment faire vite, parce que vous n'avez quasiment jamais été seuls. »

« Qu... quoi ? N... non. » Bégayer est toujours une belle preuve d'innocence, bon boulot, Eren.

« Non, » je dis aussi fermement que possible, « ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est toi le putain de pervers pour m'avoir fait aborder le sujet. Et je ne suis même pas gay ! » J'ai l'impression que toute la plaidoirie que je viens de proférer n'a servi à rien, car le regard perçant de Levi voit clairement au travers.

Je crois qu'il devine que je suis énervé, car qu'il commence à dire, « Écoute, c'était une blague. Je me fous de savoir dans quelle direction ta flèche pointe ou ce qui fait se lever ton soleil. »

Comment est ce qu'il peut dire ces choses aussi franchement ? Je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas avoir une attaque juste à cause de la température à laquelle se trouve mon visage désormais.

« Peu importe, laisse tomber. » je murmure, en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi exaspéré que possible. Je ne pense même pas avoir besoin d'essayer. Levi a trouvé mon talon d'Achille.

Me défier de cacher le mug préféré de Shadis ? Je peux faire cela. Me demander de courir nu dans la rue ? Je suis votre homme. Défoncer quelques douzaines de crânes de zombies ? Les yeux fermés. Mais ne serait-ce que parler de sexe ? Je coince comme un périphérique aux heures de pointe.

Je sais que ce n'était qu'une blague mais pour une raison que j'ignore, elle m'avait vexé sévèrement. Merde, je ne devrais pas m'énerver autant. J'aurais simplement dû rire pour faire comme si de rien était et accepter le fait que, peut-être, l'amitié de Levi implique son lot d'humiliation.

_Attends, non. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je ne **veux** pas qu'on soit amis._

A l'époque où j'étais avec toute l'équipe, Jean faisait toute sortes d'accusations à propos de ma vie sexuelle ̶ ou plutôt, de son absence. Bien sûr, je m'énervais, mais je pouvais toujours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pas là, par contre. Les provocations de Levi m'avaient en quelques sortes souillées, et refusaient de s'effacer.

_Connard de merde._

Il prend mon souhait à cœur et sur le reste du chemin du retour, il ne prononce rien qui ressemblerait au mot ''sexe''. Je veux dire, merde, c'est l'apocalypse. Personne n'a le temps pour les plaisirs charnels tout tourne autour de la survie maintenant.

Une fois arrivés à la Ligne de Conserve, il m'arrête.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'être là ? » Est-ce que je devrais vraiment daigner répondre à ça ? J'ai plutôt bien réussi à ignorer ce nabot depuis qu'il a décidé d'abandonner Mission : Parlons Sex avec Eren.

Je soupire, « Non, pas vraiment, mais est6ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? ». Je le bouscule tandis que lance mon sac dans le campement.

Je ne veux pas de sa réponse. Je veux retourner à l'intérieur, et jouer ce rôle misérable qu'Erwin m'a si gracieusement donné.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à glisser entre les cordes, la main de Levi m'attrape le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il ne me regarde pas alors qu'il commence à dire, « Ne pense jamais que tu n'as le choix. Tu auras toujours un choix personne ne peut te retirer ça. Tout particulièrement moi, Eren. » Il me regarde enfin dans les yeux, « Si tu veux partir, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. ». Je lâche un hoquet de surprise, les yeux vers le sol.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai envie d'appeler cela des conneries, mais cela avait l'air réel. Presque personnel. Il m'offre une liberté hypothétique vis-à-vis du groupe. Ou du moins, la liberté jusqu'à ce que Erwin me retrouve. Est-ce qu'il me chercherait ? Mon instinct me dit que oui, car mon sang semble quasiment avoir été conçu pour combattre cette maladie. Je suis précieux.

_Merde._

Je suis trop impliqué pour pouvoir faire demi-tour maintenant donc non, Levi, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis presque sûr que mes seules options sont de partir tranquillement ou pas. Mais, peut-être que je me trompe sur tout ce scénario. Peut-être que Erwin est l'incarnation de la confiance et de l'amitié. Peut-être qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de prendre un billet pour l'Apitoiement-Express. Il pourrait respecter ma décision de faire un doigt d'honneur au genre humain. Cependant, quelque chose me dit qu'il est le genre de type à dire que ''le bien du plus grand nombre prévaut sur le bien de quelques uns''. Néanmoins, je suis quasi certain que Levi tiendra parole et me laissera partir.

Tandis que je croise son regard noir, je soupire, « Je reste, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesce, lâche mon poignet puis détourne les yeux de moi. En me baissant pour passer à travers les fils, je regarde vers le haut pour entrevoir son visage.

_Misère._

Il a l'air déçu.

Et, non pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'ai fait le mauvais choix.

TBC

Pour une fois je serai la seule à répondre aux commentaires, merci quand même à tous de votre soutien de la part de toute l'équipe.

M. Ac : C'est le côté humoristique de cette histoire, en tout cas l'auteur du manga aime aussi vraiment faire du mal à Eren, l'aurai-t-il transmit à ses fans ?

DidiineOokami : Coriace c'est certain, mais jusqu'a quand ? Eren est tellement obsitné, quelque soit les tarte dans la tête qu'il prend il suit toujours Levi.

Un petit mouton : Oh ? Tu a réussi à reprendre ton repas quand même ? Ce chapitre ci ne t'a pas posé de problèmes ? On travaille dure avec les filles alors des commentaires comme le tien ça fait vraiment mais alors vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu ne te fera pas tondre de sitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Attendre Erwin est embarrassant. À cause d'un enfoiré du nom de Levi, j'avais désormais plein d'images peu reluisantes de cet homme qui me tournaient en boucle dans la tête. Merde, je voulais me venger de cette petite ordure pour tout cela, l'attaquer, mais cette dernière expression sur son visage m'en avait découragé.

_Que t'est-il arrivé, Levi ?_

Je veux connaître son histoire, savoir comment il a fini ici. Appelez-moi curieux, mais je crois que je mérite bien cela de l'homme qui a fait passer mon visage par toutes les teintes de rouge.

« Eren ? » j'entends la voix d'Erwin appeler et c'est comme on dit, comme si les anges avaient ouvert les porte du paradis. Ce n'est pas qu'être de garde est ennuyeux mais, _être de garde est_ _foutrement ennuyeux_.

« Content de voir que tu es toujours en un seul morceau. » dit-il en riant doucement, tandis qu'il s'assoit à mes côtés près du feu. « Il ne s'est rien passé ? »

Eh bien, si, Erwin. Il s'est passé tout un tas de trucs. Rien que tu ais besoin de savoir.

« Non, rien d'inhabituel. » je me dépêche de répondre, probablement trop rapidement ; mais Erwin n'y voit que du feu.

« Voilà qui est bon à entendre. Tu peux prendre ma place dans la tente, mais je te préviens, Hanji a une façon... originale de dormir. »

Je ris, « Je ne m'attendais pas à moins.»

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, « Ah, je suis ravi de voir que tu connais déjà nos personnalités sur le bout des doigts. » Je sais qu'il ne dit pas ça avec malice, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de nervosité.

_En fait, Erwin, je ne sais absolument rien sur vous._

Les habitudes de sommeil de Hanji n'étaient pas tellement difficile à deviner. Elle est dingue et j'étais certain que la folie de la cette femme ne s'arrêterait pas, simplement parce qu'elle a les yeux fermés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Erwin a dû être inspecteur avant que toute cette merde ne s'abatte, ou du moins flic. Son intuition est effrayante, ou c'est moi qui suis peut-être trop facile à lire.

« T'étais flic. » Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. « Avant la fin du monde, je veux dire. »

Il me répond avec un petit rire, « Non, mais tu y étais presque. En fait, j'étais thérapeute. » Presque ? Erwin doit avoir des problèmes de perception s'il croit qu'un homme de loi brandissant une arme à feu a quelque chose en commun avec un psy. Néanmoins, ça explique ses tentatives constantes de réconfort.

« Alors_ c'est pour ça_ que tu me demandes toujours comme je me sens ? » je demande avec un sourire.

« Je suppose qu'on peut voir ça de cette façon, oui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment abandonner mes habitudes professionnelles et je crois qu'elle se sont tout simplement insinuées dans ma nouvelle vie. Mais je me préoccupe réellement de tous les membres de mon groupe. » J'ai l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible, mais c'est difficile à dire parce que je n'avais jamais vu le visage d'Erwin affiché autre chose qu'un air perpétuellement enjoué.

« Je suis déso – » je commence mais il m'interrompt rapidement.

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire par là, tout va bien. » Il sourit.

_ Je déteste ce mot._

_Bien._

_Putain, je déteste vraiment ce mot._

Je prend cela comme un signal pour partir et me décide donc à me lever d'où j'étais. Après avoir fait un signe de la tête à Edwin en guise de « bonne nuit », je me dirige jusqu'aux tentes. Tout en saisissant les pans de la mienne, je me prépare au pire. Je prend une profonde inspiration, ouvre les portes et me faufile rapidement à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais c'est quand même plutôt violent.

Le corps entier de Hanji a élu domicile sur le sol de la tente. Elle est en étoile de mer, ne lassant absolument aucune place pour un autre humain.

En secouant son épaule, je prie pour qu'elle ait le sommeil léger et que je n'aurais donc peut-être pas à traîner son corps jusqu'au côté de la tente qui lui revient. Évidemment, aucune de mes actions pour la réveiller ne fonctionne. Je vais devoir faire ça à la dure.

Prépare-toi à rencontrer un adversaire à ta taille, Hanji.

Je lève un de ses bras dans le but de l'ancrer à son corps, mais il s'en éloigne violemment dès que je le pose à côté d'elle._ Merde_. De nouveau, j'essaie de caler son bras contre elle, mais c'est comme si la chose possédait sa propre volonté. Chaque fois que j'essaie de le placer contre son corps, il se jette sur moi de plus belle.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Hanji accepte enfin la défaite.

_Enfin._

Tandis que je me couche, je repense à ce que j'ai dit à Levi.

_Je reste, d'accord ?_

J'ai fait mon choix, pas vrai ? Cependant, l'expression dans ses yeux me hante au point que c'est tout ce que j'arrive à voir. Je ferme fermement les paupières et ils sont là – jugeant silencieusement ma décision. Outre une tristesse évidente, son regard renfermait une autre émotion : la jalousie. Comme s'il enviait le fait que je puisse partir. Était-il coincé ici ? Je voudrais le lui demander, mais Levi semble à peu près aussi enclin à discuter de son passé qu'à arrêter de se comporter comme un salaud sans-cœur.

_C'est impossible._

Mais il n'est pas sans-cœur, pas vrai ?

_Un salaud, oui. Mais sans-cœur ?_

Il m'avait sauvé.

_Attendez, non. Oubliez ça._

Il m'avait condamné à un désastre quasi-assuré en me piquant mes armes. S'il ne m'avait pas suivi, je serais probablement en train d'avoir une conversation avec mes compères les zombies sur quel type d'humain à le meilleur goût. Mais, il m'avait laissé le choix de partir. Cette tornade d'émotion n'aurait pas tourbillonné dans ces yeux s'ils manquaient de compassion. Cette homme est un mystère mais, je ne le connais que depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures. Je ne devrais pas ressentir autant le besoin de briser la coquille de Levi. Je devrais simplement laisser les choses se faire, attendre et espérer.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais exactement ?

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je fixais le même point. À chaque fois que j'essaie de dormir, mon esprit est rempli de ce regard gris et implorant.

C'est pathétique.

Dans l'obscurité de la tente, je ne peux rien voir d'autre que la silhouette de Hanji qui essaie toujours de se remettre dans sa positon d'étoile de mer initiale. J'ai eu de pires endroits pour dormir. Je me rappelle clairement la fois où Jean et moi avions du partager un placard lors d'une de nos missions de ravitaillement.

_Eugh, ce fut six longues heures de pure agonie._

Subitement, un des bras de Hanji passe rapidement devant mes yeux.

Merde !

« Oh, putain » je gémis en saisissant mon nez. Je peux sentir quelque chose de chaud qui commence à suinter de mon nez ; je présume donc que cette Neandertal endormie vient de me faire saigner. Fan-fucking-tastique. Je met le dos de ma main contre mes narines afin contenir le saignement, tandis que j'essaie de quitter ce numéro de cirque plus connu sous le nom de ''dormir avec Hanji''.

Une brise fraîche m'accueille à ma sortie de la tente. Le feu a diminué, n'émettant plus que de faibles lueurs, et je ne parviens pas à voir qui est de garde. Alors que je m'approche, je me rend compte qu'il n'y a personne. Quoi ? J'entends alors le cliquetis du métal et un grognement caractéristique. Ah, celui de garde est probablement parti s'occuper de... ça.

_En parlant de s'occuper de trucs._

J'ai atrocement mal au nez et du sang commence à présent à s'insinuer entre mes doigts.

« Oï, qu'est-ce tu fous là, crétin ? » j'entends Levi s'écrier derrière moi. Cela veux dire qu'il est celui de garde.

Ouais, ma carte chance m'a définitivement été retirée.

Mon nez est plein et il m'est difficile de former des mots. « Hanji m'a frappé au nez », j'essaie de dire.

Cela devient, « Hagi m'a f'apé o né. »

« Et ça te convient de rester planter là, comme ça, à te vider de ton sang ? il demande sarcastiquement.

Eh ben, non. En fait, j'étais sur le point de m'en occuper avant que toi, M. Bonne Tranche de Rire, ne débarque.

« J'édais en tain de m'o'uper de ça, con'a. »

« Tch. T'es même pas capable de soigner d'un saignement de nez ? » Il marche rapidement vers moi à grandes enjambées, et avant même que j'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il commence à scruter mon visage.

« Bouge ta main, Einstein.» Je grimace en l'enlevant de mon nez. Visiblement, Hanji m'avait frappé plus fort que je ne le croyais.

« J'y crois pas, on dirait bien que c'est pété. »

_Attends, quoi ?_

« G'oi ? »

Levi soupire, l'exaspération visible sur les lignes de son visage. « Est-ce que tu comprends le Français, où est-ce que je dois ajouter un dictionnaire à notre liste de provision ? » Je choisis de ne pas répondre et me contente de le fixer dangereusement.

Bien sûr, il ne semble pas affecté par mon regard assassin.

Il cherche dans la poche de son pantalon et en sort un mouchoir familier. Tout en saisissant mon menton, il commence à frotter doucement le tissus sous mon nez. Pour un homme si froid, il est brûlant au toucher. Les yeux fatigués et plissés, il se concentre attentivement sur la peau que mon sang a taché. Il est doux ; une caractéristique que je n'aurais jamais cru associer à Levi.

Soudainement, sa main quitte mon menton. Il croise mon regard, la tête nonchalamment inclinée sur le côté. Lentement, il lève ses deux mains pour y blottir mes joues. Je n'ai plus l'impression de contrôler mon corps quand il commence à encadrer mon visage avec ses doigts. Et je suis pétrifié. _Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Il garde son regard plongé dans le mien tandis qu'il passe son pouce le long de mes pommettes, jusque sur l'arrête de mon nez et...

« Putain ! » je crie, lorsqu'il remet mon nez en place. J'arrache mon visage de ses mains et commence à apaiser mon nez endolori. Levi laisse échapper un petit rire moqueur. Je ne devrais pas être surpris que ma douleur l'amuse.

_C'est un connard sadique, tu te rappelles ?_

Les tentes s'agitent et très vite les autres membres de la bande nous rejoignent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Erwin semble inquiet, comme s'il était prêt au pire.

Je dois l'admettre, ils sont tombés sur un sacré spectacle. Moi, qui tenait mon nez, visiblement courbé de douleur. Et, Levi qui avait l'air d'un chat venant d'avaler le canari.

Erwin en tire rapidement ses conclusions et aussitôt ses yeux se tournent vers Levi, accusateurs.

« Hanji lui a cassé le nez. » dit Levi, impassible. Erwin ne semble toujours pas convaincu.

Levi soupire, « Le cri que t'as entendu, c'est quand je le lui ai remit en place. Je n'ai pas fait de mal au môme... intentionnellement. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande au gamin. Je suis certain qu'il va adorer réitérer ses aventures avec Rambo. »

Tous les yeux se tournent vers la femme, dont les yeux ne sont plus fous, mais écarquillés et confus.

« Je... Eren, je suis tellement- attendez » L'air fou dans son regard revient, « Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que c'était déjà en train de guérir quand tu l'as remis ? Est-ce que je peux le cassé encore une fois et voir les résultats ? »

Je dois avoir l'air horrifié.

« Je crois que le gamin en a eu assez pour cette nuit, Hanji. » Pour une fois, je remercie la présence d'esprit de Levi. Elle soupire l'air désespéré et retourne dans la tente.

« Oï, La Bigleuse ; c'est ton tour de garde. »

Elle passe sa tête en dehors des pans de la tente, « Quoi ? Il me reste encore au moins une heure. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai dû toucher les fluides corporels du petit merdeux. » Je l'entends souffler, tandis qu'elle marche en dehors de la tente pour venir s'asseoir à côté du feu mourant.

Il tourne son regard vers moi, « Viens, Bright Eyes, c'est l'heure de dormir. »

Tandis qu'il se dirige dans ma direction, Erwin l'arrête en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je crois que Mike s'en charge, Levi. »

Mike pousse un grognement en signe d'acquiescement et s'avance pour poser une main sur la mienne. Je lève la tête et croise son regard ; il fait un signe de tête en direction des tentes. J'en déduis que les signes de communications de Mike ne s'étendaient pas au delà du grognement occasionnel, et ne pose donc pas de question.

Je peux sentir les yeux de Levi me suivre pendant que je me dirige vers les tentes, leur couleur cendre perçant au travers ma détermination à continuer d'avancer. Je tourne la tête pour croiser son regard, mais je m'aperçois qu'il a baissé les yeux et fixe le sol en dessous lui. Je détourne donc la tête et redirige mon attention sur les tentes.

Je prie silencieusement pour que Mike soit un meilleur colocataire que Hanji. Mais, là encore, je suis sûr qu'un bébé dinosaure serait un meilleur compagnon de lit que cette femme.

Comme je m'y attendais, Mike ne dit rien lorsque nous entrons dans nos quartiers. Il se contente d'aller de son côté de la tente, et de s'y allonger sans un mot. Je reste, l'air gêné, dans l'entrée pendant quelques secondes, avant de réaliser qu'il dort déjà.

Je soupire tandis que je me dirige vers mon côté. Alors que je commence à y allonger mon corps, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu tendu. Je crois que Hanji m'a fait développer, contre mon gré, une phobie des compagnons de lit.

Les ronflements de Mike sont étonnamment relaxant ; mais avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience, j'entends une voix familière résonner en dehors de ma tente.

« Je ne l'ai pas touché, Erwin. »

_Levi ?_

« Vraiment, Levi ? Parce que on aurait dit que tu venais juste de lui envoyer un _haymaker_. » Il y avait quelque chose d'autre imprégnant la voix normalement constante d'Erwin. _De l'inquiétude ?_

Comme Levi ne répond pas, Erwin soupire. « Écoute, Levi, je suis simplement inquiet. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois. Je ne peux plus te couvrir. Et Eren... Eren pourrait être la solution à ça. On a besoin de l'avoir de notre côté et personnellement, je ne pense pas que tabasser le garçon peut nous aider à l'y convaincre. »

« Je ne l'ai pas touché, Erwin. Que tu me crois ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre. Bon,c'est pas tout mais, aussi marrant que c'était de revenir avec toi sur le passé, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. » J'entends des bottes piétinés les feuilles du taillis tandis que Levi marche d'un pas lourd vers ce que je suppose être sa tente. Erwin laisse échapper un autre soupir, ses pas résonnant tandis qu'il commence le trajet vers ses quartiers.

Erwin m'avait dit qu'il se souciait de chaque membre de son équipe, mais son inquiétude semblait toujours être quelque chose de mis en avant. C'était presque calculateur la façon dont il savait toujours quand quelqu'un était contrarié ou en colère. Mais, la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Levi ne semblait en aucun cas fourbe. Erwin avait eu l'air sincèrement inquiet pour cette homme au visage impassible.

Je me tourne sur le côté et je me demande ce que Levi avait bien pu faire pour cela justifie qu'Erwin s'inquiète autant. Mince, lors de la précédente mission quelqu'un devait s'être probablement moqué de sa taille et il devait lui avoir mis une balle dans le crâne.

_À quoi est-ce que je pense ?_

Je perds le contrôle de mon imagination... ou bien ?

Même pas vingt-quatreheures s'était écoulées depuis le moment où Levi avait passé ses mains autour de mon cou dans l'intention de tuer. Je passe le bout de mes doigts sur la peau violacée. S'il n'avait pas remarqué la morsure, il aurait fini le travail. Il m'aurait tué.

Je frisonne à l'idée d'être renvoyé au purgatoire.

Une question familière me revient à l'esprit.

_Que t'est-il arrivé, Levi ?_

Alors que mes paupières se ferment enfin, la dernière chose que je vois avant de succomber au sommeil, c'est une paire d'yeux tombant.

« On se réveille ! Œufs et bacon ! »

La voix de Hanji était comme des ongles qui éraflent un tableau noir. Je n'ai jamais été du matin et la promesse d'œufs inexistants n'allait pas y changer grand chose.

Mes bras s'étirent au dessus de ma tête, un bâillement déformant mon expression. Alors que je m'assoie, je remarque que Mike a déjà commencé sa matinée. En raison de mon sommeil léger, c'est étrange que je ne me sois pas réveillé quand il s'est levé. Soit j'étais vraiment trop crevé, soit cet homme est un ninja. Je vais opter pour le ninja, parce que Mike semble être ce genre de gars silencieux mais fatal.

Je sors à l'extérieur, et je remarque que le soleil commence tout juste de se lever à l'horizon. En regardant ma montre (la montre d'Erwin), je m'aperçois qu'il est à peine plus de cinq heures. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devait se lever à l'aube, je ne le saurais jamais.

« Bonjour, Eren. » La voix d'Erwin semble trop enjouée pour quelqu'un qui, je le sais, a eu autant d'heure de sommeil que moi. En reconnaissance de ses salutations, je hoche la tête dans sa direction. Mon corps a des problèmes pour former des phrases cohérentes dès le réveil, donc j'imagine que je devrais m'épargner de l'embarras.

« Bien dormi ? »

Hanji m'interrompt avant que je ne puisse offrir un nouveau hochement de tête, « Oh, Eren, je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que je suis sauvage quand je dors, mais je n'ai jamais cassé le nez de quelqu'un. »

« Pas gr'v. » je marmonne. En y réfléchissant, mon nez me fait encore mal. Cela me rappelle aussi...

« Levi ? » Erwin et Hanji rient de mon incapacité à être cohérent.

Erwin répond, « Il est parti chasser avec Mike, ils devraient être revenus bientôt. »

C'était donc pour cela qu'on se levait si tôt. Nan, c'était pour cela qu'ils se levaient si tôt. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais levé déjà ? Je commence à repartir vers la tente pour dormir encore un peu, quand Hanji attrape mon poignet.

« Eren, je sais que tu es probablement fatigué, mais je t'ai réveillé pour qu'on puisse parler de ta... hum morsure, avant qu'on ne parte. » Je lui lance un regard incrédule, parce que cela pourrait très certainement attendre qu'on soit retourné à leur base.

« S'il-te-plaît ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire comment c'est arrivé, si tu ne le veux pas... Je veux juste savoir ce qui est arrivé après. Je suis vraiment curieuse et ̶ »

« Hanji, peut-être qu'on devrait laisser Eren se reposer encore un peu. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore totalement capable de former des phrases complètes là-maintenant. » Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'aimais vraiment Erwin ? Non ? J'aime vraiment Erwin.

« Oh, allez, mon vieux. » Il m'a l'air bien réveillé. » Hanji semble tout aussi prête à me laisser retourner dormir qu'elle l'est à laisser tomber le sujet.

Je soupire en m'asseyant sur le sol.

« Ouais ! » fait-elle en poussant un cri aigu. Et, je dois me demander comment sa voix n'a pas déjà alertée toute la population zombie.

« D'accord, donc tu veux me raconter ton histoire, ou tu préférerais que je pose des questions ? »

Je hausse les épaules, mon esprit n'est toujours pas opérationnelle pour communiquer.

« Mmh, d'accord. Comment c'est arrivé ? » Mon esprit sort de son étourdissement et soudainement j'ai plus envie de répondre à aucune question.

« Je... je– » Ma réponse ne sort pas. C'était une question simple, et je connaissais la réponse. Elle me reste juste coincé dans la gorge.

_Dis-lui la vérité, Eren. Dis-lui comment tu n'as pas pu le sauver. Dis-lui comment c'est arrivé._

Hanji attends ma réponse en retenant son souffle ; de toute évidence, inconsciente de ma gêne. Erwin, par contre, la repère quasiment aussitôt que nos regards se croisent.

« Je pense que tu devrais essayer une autre question, Hanji. » déclare Erwin.

« Qu... pourquoi ? » lui demande Hanji en redirigeant son regard vers moi. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, essayant de cacher les émotions qui tentent de s'échapper de moi.

« Oh, hum, hé bien, combien de temps as-tu mis pour te rendre compte que tu étais immunisé ? ». La question est tout aussi dérangeante, parce que ce n'est plus le visage de Marco qui m'envahit l'esprit désormais, mais le canon d'un flingue que je vois à la place. Je me rappelle que j'étais sur le point d'en finir.

« Je... » Les mots ne se forment pas. « Je... ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. » Ma réponse laisse Hanji perplexe. J'ai envie de lui raconter comment j'ai passé deux jours à fuir les morts-vivants, à me dire qu' à n'importe quel moment je pouvais les rejoindre dans leur mascarade funèbre. Comment j'avais passé le reste de mon temps dans une cabane délabré à attendre une fin qui n'est jamais venue. Comment j'ai commencé à rechercher l'amitié d'objets inanimés, parce que j'avais tellement... _besoin_ d'une forme quelconque de communication. Je ne lui dis rien de tout cela, cependant.

« Je n'ai jamais su que j'étais immunisé. Je ne le sais toujours pas. » Et, ça, c'est la vérité. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent tous être si sûrs que je ne me transformerait pas. Cela doit être Erwin. Il croit en moi, donc les autres suivent.

La confiance est une drôle de chose à accordé si facilement, de nos jours. Il semblait qu'aussi tôt les gens ont commencés à s'entre-dévorer, l'humanité était perdue. Ça a l'air d'être une chose stupide à dire. Bien sûr que l'humanité a disparue quand les morts-vivants sont apparus. Mais ce n'est pas cela. Les _vivants_ ont perdus leur humanité. Tout a été envoyé en l'air quand les gens ont compris que ce n'était pas un exercice. Que cette _chose_ n'allait pas simplement partir.

Alors, pourquoi la confiance était-elle quelque chose de si important ? La confiance signifie deux choses : la vie ou la mort. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Si quelqu'un te faisait confiance, tu vivais. Si quelqu'un ne te faisait pas confiance, cependant, tu ne valais pas mieux que les zombies qui mangeaient des restes dans les rues. Il ne m'a même pas fallu une semaine dans cet enfer pour m'en rendre compte. Après... _Merde._

Après ça, j'avais décidé que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à quiconque dont le nom n'était pas Mikasa ou Armin. Bien sûr, j'ai voyagé avec mes amis, mais est-ce que je leur faisais entièrement confiance ? Non. Alors pourquoi Erwin était-il si disposé à m'intégrer ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle confiance ? Je n'en étais toujours pas sûr. Peut-être que c'était parce que j'étais ''immunisé'', si c'est comme cela qu'ils voulaient appeler ça. Est-ce que je lui faisais confiance ? Est-ce que j'avais foi en l'un d'entre eux ? Je n'étais pas sûr de cela non plus.

Dans ma rêverie, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Levi et Mike étaient revenus avec le petit déjeuner.

Levi laisse tomber un lapin fraîchement tué devant Erwin. « Bon appétit, bande de cons. »

« Vous avez eu des ennuis ? » demande Erwin en sortant un couteau pour commencer à préparer le lapin.

Mike réponds, « Pas plus que d'habitude. »

« C'est bon à entendre. Eren, Hanji, pourquoi vous ne commenceriez pas à démonter les tentes ? Levi, toi et Mike pouvez passer en revue nos listes de ravitaillement pendant que je finis le petit déjeuner. »

Quoi ?

« Je... » je commence, mais Hanji a déjà attrapé mon poignet et me traîne vers mon inévitable perte.

Hanji me relâche enfin lorsque nous atteignons les tentes, et je me rends compte que je ne sais toujours pas comment ces choses fonctionnent.

« Euh, Hanji... »

« Ne te prend pas la peine de m'aider. C'est une tâche qui nécessite d'habitude qu'une personne, de toute façon. Tu peux juste répondre à quelques questions supplémentaires pendant que je travaille. Ça te convient ? »

Non. Pas d'autres questions. Cela. Ne. Me. Convient. Pas.

« Je suppose. »

« Génial ! Okay, alors comment va ton nez ? »

« Hum, c'est encore sensible. Tu l'as vraiment cassé, tu sais ? ». Je frotte mon nez doucement à cette pensée.

« Hé, je me suis excusée donc je suis absoute, M. Sociable. »

Son surnom me vexe un peu. Je me rends compte que je n'ai probablement pas agi de façon très reconnaissante. Je veux dire, il m'ont vraiment tiré d'un sacré merdier. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est les remercier ; ce que je suis sûr de n'avoir même pas essayé de faire. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est utilisé leurs ressources et me disputer avec Levi.

« Ah, je suis désolé. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant même si je ne le montre pas. ». Hanji ne semble pas s'être attendu à ces mots et a l'air complètement déconcerté.

« Ne sois pas idiot, idiot ! Au contraire, nous devrions te remercier d'être venu avec nous. Alors, au nom de la bande de con, je vous remercie Ô Sir Eren. ». Elle s'incline d'une manière extravagante et je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler.

Elle lève la tête, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, « Alors, est-ce qu'il a guérit plus vite que la normale ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais cassé le nez avant, mais je ne crois pas. Même ma morsure guérit à une vitesse normale. Je veux dire, s'il y a une vitesse normale pour une morsure de zombie. »

Hanji a déjà replié une des tentes. Je comprends pourquoi c'est une tâche pour une seule personne. Erwin devait vouloir des réponses au moins autant que Hanji.  
>« Hum, c'est intéressant. Alors ce serait vraiment juste ton sang ? Tu n'as pas été mordu par une araignée radioactive quand tu étais petit ? Été nagé dans de la mélasse luminescente dernièrement ? »<p>

Je me met à rire, « Hanji, je ne pense pas que je puisse être qualifié de super-héros. ». Cette femme est vraiment quelque chose. « Ah, et c'est non pour ta théorie de l'araignée radioactive. »

« Mais, tu as nagé dans les déchets chimiques. Intéressant. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je voulais dire... »

« Je plaisante, Eren. » Hanji glousse. Je lui rends son sourire. J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'une fois que la curiosité de Hanji est satisfaite, elle agit presque comme un être humain.

Presque.

Je ne sais pas quel mois nous sommes, mais je crois qu'on a dépassé Septembre. Le vent gèle mon corps tandis que je resserre mes bras contre mon torse. J'ai toujours voyagé léger quand nous allions en mission de ravitaillement, donc les seuls vêtements que j'ai sont ceux que j'ai sur le dos. Malheureusement, mon polaire fin et déchiré et mon treillis ne font pas du bon boulot en matière conservation chaleur corporelle. Hanji remarque que je frissonne.

« Quand on arrivera au camp, on te trouvera un peu de chocolat chaud. Et une veste. » Elle sourit.

Je devrais être reconnaissant qu'elle m'offre de nouveaux vêtements, mais elle m'a perdu quand j'ai entendu les mots ''chocolat chaud'' sortir de sa bouche.

« Vous avez du chocolat chaud ? »

Son sourire s'élargit, « Tu paries ! Ça et du thé. Levi n'a pas pu en prendre pour cette mission, donc il est plus connard que d'habitude. »

« Je suis littéralement derrière toi, crétine. », rétorque Levi.

« Hé, c'est la vérité, et tu le sais. »

Comme Levi ne répond pas, Hanji continue, « On est plutôt bien installés au camp. Notre chef a trouvé cette ville abandonnée deux semaines après le début de l'infection. Son groupe a construit une sorte de barricade autour. C'est surtout un tas de tout et de rien empilé les uns sur les autres. Je sais que ça a l'air de rien, mais ça nous a protégé des morts-vivants. Ce que le Président a accompli est vraiment impressionnant. »

« Tu penses qu'ils me laisseront vous rejoindre sans poser de question ? »

Cette fois, c'est Levi qui répond, « Soit juste prêt à tout. ». Je remarque qu'il marche à coté de moi, maintenant. C'est la première fois qu'il m'adresse la parole depuis la nuit dernière et je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas soulagé qu'il ait brisé la glace.

« Okay. » Je réponds, mal à l'aise.

« Tu t'en sortiras très bien, gamin. » Je prends ces mots avec un grain de sel, parce qu'ils ont bien laisser entrer Levi dans le groupe. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ; l'inquiétude ne me mènera nul part.

« Un conseil, par contre. », commence Levi, « Ne ne te conduit pas comme un con et couvre cette merde. ». Je remarque qu'il montre du doigt ma morsure.

_Putain, comment j'ai pu oublié ?_

Je fouille dans mon sac et en tire un rouleau de gaze. Je commence à le dérouler avec hésitation autour de mon bras avant que Levi ne m'arrête.

« Arrête, abruti, ça ressemble à rien. » Il tire un couteau de sa ceinture et attrape mon bras. Je tressaille, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

« Je ne vais pas te couper le bras, sale gosse. Quoi que, je voudrais presque maintenant. » dit-il avec une lueur de danger dans les yeux.

« Bon, tu comptes t'y mettre ou bien ? »

« Tch. » Il attrape la manche de mon haut et commence à passer le couteau au travers, coupant la manche juste au-dessus de la morsure. Comme je le regarde avec un air confus, il me dit, « C'est pour qu'il n'y ait pas une trace de morsure visible sur ton haut, abruti. » Oh, ça tient debout.

Ensuite, il attrape mon bras et commence à bander ma blessure. C'est quasi médical, la façon qu'il a de s'occuper de moi. Cela me rappelle la façon dont Mikasa me soignait après chaque bagarre de cour d'école.

« Fini. » Je regarde en bas et mon bras a été complètement bandé, du poignet au coude. A nouveau, je le regarde, intrigué.

« De quoi ça aurait l'air si je n'avais bandé que ta morsure, mh ? Ça a déjà l'air suffisamment louche comme ça. » dit-il en donnant une tape à mon bras bandé.

« Pense avec ce petit pois que tu appelles cerveau, pour une fois. »

_Connard._

Je lève mes yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour une conversation agréable avec Levi, une qui ne serait pas parsemée de venin et d'insultes.

_Attends, quoi ?_

J'ai besoin de plus de sommeil. J'impute à Hanji ses pensées, puisque c'est elle qui m'a réveillé pour dire bonjour au soleil.

En parlant de la femme, elle est actuellement en train de sauter sur place de façon hystérique.

« Eren ! Eren, regarde ! » Je me tourne vers là où elle pointe du doigt, et je les vois.

Des murs qui doivent au moins faire quatre mètres cinquante de haut.

Est-ce c'est l'endroit dont parlait Hanji ?

« Eren, nous y sommes ! N'est-ce pas excitant ? »

Eh bien, cela répond à ma question.

« Hanji, baisse d'un putain de ton. Continue comme ça et on va avoir sur le dos tous les morts-vivants présent à un kilomètre à la ronde. » gronde Levi.

« Arrête d'être un rabat-joie. Je suis sûr que tu es aussi excité que moi. »

« Tu as raison je suis content que nous soyons revenus, mais personne ne me voit délirer comme un taré. »

« Levi. Hanji. » La sévérité dans la voix d'Erwin les fait taire.

Très vite, les murs deviennent plus distincts, et je peux voir que Hanji avait raison. Ils sont faits de débris. Des voitures, du métal ; ça a l'air d'une clôture de décharge. Plus je m'en approche, plus les murs deviennent nets et je me rends compte qu'il y a aussi des plaques de métal qui recouvrent la structure.

Il y a deux zombies qui tapent en vain sur les murs, mais avant que nous ne puissions faire quelque chose, les morts-vivants sont mis hors-jeu par une force inconnue.

Puis les murs s'ouvrent.

Erwin se retourne vers moi, _« Bienvenue à Stohess, Eren. »_

_TBC_

_Réponse au reviews non signées par Nami :_

: L'humour noir juste bien dosé. Eren est suicidaire c'est bien connu, tu le mets dans un monde moderne et il gagne en répartie aussi. Merci pour le comme j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a bien plus._  
><em>

Victoria : The Spazzbot à crée une fic génial, avec les filles on devaient absolument la faire partagé en français, pour tous les amateurs de zombies aussi (j'en fait parti) y'a tout ce qui faux dans cette fic et le gore est assez gérable même pour les âme sensible ^^. J'espère que tu continuera à nous suivre. A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Je ne sais plus quoi attendre de ce monde. Je veux dire, mince, il m'a déjà assez surpris en donnant la permission d'entrée aux morts-vivants. Des murs de débris qui se séparent comme la Mer Rouge ne devrait vraiment pas me choquer.

Les plaques de métal que j'avais remarquées se sont changées en portes improvisées, s'ouvrant juste devant mes yeux. Les portails grognent de douleur tandis qu'on les force à s'ouvrir. De toute évidence, ils ne le sont pas souvent.

Erwin et compagnie les franchissent déjà en tête, me laissant dans ma transe ahurie. Je sors de ma fascination suffisamment tôt pour rattraper le groupe.

« Impressionné ? » me demande Hanji, l'excitation irradiant d'elle.

Je n'arrive même pas à former de mots pour lui dire, donc j'opte pour un rapide hochement de tête. Elle rigole en levant la main et ébouriffe mes cheveux.

Une fois que nous avons passé l'entrée, c'est comme si j'avais pénétré dans un autre monde.

Tout ici semble intact. Ça a l'air _normal_. Je peux entendre des enfants rire, des chiens aboyer et même les oiseaux ont l'air de gazouiller de bonheur au-dessus de nos têtes. C'est presque comme s'il n'y avait pas de monstres mangeurs d'hommes juste derrière ces murs. Cela doit être un rêve. Quelque chose d'aussi serein ne pouvait plus être vraie. Pas dans ce monde.

Je vais pour me pincer, mais mes doigts sont bloqués par le bandage.

_Le bandage._

_La morsure._

Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais peut-être le paradis.

Je suis arraché à mon fantasme lorsque j'entends l'écho des portes qui se ferment brutalement, leurs gonds protestant à chaque traction. Soudainement, un son familier me parvient aux oreilles. J'entends le son d'un cran de sécurité que l'on replace en position de tire. Les armes ne sont pas dirigées vers Erwin. Pas vers Hanji, Levi ou Mike.

Mais vers moi.

Au lieu d'une utopie, je suis désormais face au canon de plusieurs armes à feu.

« Baissez vos armes. » Je n'ai jamais entendu cette voix auparavant. Elle sonne âgée, fatiguée. Le propriétaire de cette voix est de toute évidence important, puisque aussitôt l'ordre donné, tous les fusils sont baissés vers le sol.

Un homme se fraie un chemin à travers les civils armés qui nous ont encerclés. Son visage est ridé et dur. Une barbe grise et drue encadre son menton er remonte jusqu'à se mélanger harmonieusement à ses cheveux, qu'il garde élégamment en arrière pour dégager sa face. L'homme émane la puissance comme un four incandescent, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir intimidé.

Ses yeux examinent nos vêtements avant de venir sur moi. Il me fixe comme s'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi je suis actuellement entre ces murs. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, et je commence à penser que j'aurais peut-être dû accepter de m'enfuir comme Levi me l'avait offert.

« Président Zackly. » dit Erwin avec un salut. Ses salutations éloignent de moi le regard interrogateur de l'homme, de Zackly ; et non pour la première fois, je remercie silencieusement le blond. Le salut d'Erwin est étrange. Sa main droite est refermée en poing qu'il plaque contre sa poitrine. Cela a l'air original, comme si cela avait été créer, en partant de l'idée, que conserver un semblant d'ordre nous aiderait à garder notre humanité.

« Repos, Smith. » Zackly tourne de nouveau son regard vers moi. « Et qui est-ce ? » Je m'attends à ce qu'Erwin réponde pour moi mais, à mesure que les secondes passent, je me rends compte que j'ai la parole.

Et, putain, s'il n'y avait bien un moment pour commencer à avoir le trac, ce n'était certainement pas maintenant.

« Je... » Merde, c'est pire que devoir présenter un exposé sur un livre que je n'avais évidemment pas lu... Et moi qui me demandait pourquoi Shadis me détestait.

« Son nom est Eren. » J'entends la voix de Levi et du coin de l'œil, je le vois à côté de moi. Il se tient au garde-à-vous, les mains derrière le dos.

« Levi, laisse le jeune homme répondre aux questions qui lui sont adressées. » Zackly dirige à nouveau son attention vers moi, « Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce gars veut entendre. La vérité ? Non, la vérité me ferait probablement tuer. Mais, après tout, cela finira par se savoir, non ?

« J'ai... j'ai été mordu. » Les fusils qui étaient pointés vers le sol se sont relevés. Levi s'approche de moi et me pousse presque derrière lui.

_Est-ce qu'il me protège ?_

Non, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir à cause de moi. Je ne laisserais pas Levi devenir un autre Marco.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, et je me dis d'ignorer tous les objets mortels qui sont juste devant moi. Je me concentre uniquement sur le visage ridé et calculateur de Zackly.

« J'ai été mordu, et je ne me suis pas transformé. » Cela n'a définitivement pas l'air d'être la réponse à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait. Les yeux de Zackly s'agrandissent et les habitants qui tiennent les armes à feu chancellent.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Un peu plus d'une semaine. »

Zackly ne répond pas immédiatement. C'est presque comme s'il digérait ce que je venais de dire, et essayait de déterminer si mes mots étaient un plat surgelé ou un repas cinq-étoiles.

Il parle enfin, « Je vois. Je suppose que la blessure est là-dessous. » Son regard se pose précisément sur le bandage blanc enroulé étroitement autour de mon bras.

J'ai envie de demander à Levi pourquoi j'avais besoin de bander ma morsure si Zackly allait voir clairement au travers de cette mascarade, mais je me suis ensuite dit que Levi n'avait probablement pas prévu que je révèle tout.

« Oui. » Je m'en tiens à des réponses courtes. Ma bouche n'a jamais fait ses preuves en tant qu'amie, et cette conversation semble de celle que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de foutre en l'air.

Il lève une main pour caresser sa moustache, pensif, « Bon, si Erwin t'as amené ici, c'est tu es de toute évidence pas dangereux. »

« Je sais me défendre s'il le faut. »

Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit à propos de ma bouche qui n'était pas mon amie ? Ouais, j'ai dû oublier de mentionner que nous sommes des ennemis mortels, chacun complotant pour nuire à l'autre, une réplique maligne à la fois.

Zackly se met à rire, parce qu'apparemment mes menaces ne sont pas aussi intimidantes que je le pensais. « C'est bien. C'est bien. Tu vas bien t'intégrer ici. »

M'intégrer ? Quoi ?

Hanji a l'air positivement enchantée puisqu'elle rugit, « Yahouh ! »

Mike me donne une tape dans le dos, avec un sourire. Il a l'air fier de moi, et je me sens comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de bien pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Son sourire est contagieux, et très vite tout le monde l'imite à son tour. Bien sûr, sauf Levi. Ce regard froid et sibyllin semble presque plâtrer en permanence sur son visage.

Les muscles de ma bouche cèdent, et tout aussi vite, j'ai un sourire si large que Zackly peut probablement voir toutes mes dents.

Cela me percute comme une _overhead_ de Mikasa, et je réalise :

_Je ne suis plus seul._

–

La vue depuis la porte d'entrée ne rendait pas du tout justice à Stohess. Peut-être était-ce parce que cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de ville qui n'était pas jonchée de cadavres en décomposition mais, je la trouvais magnifique. Elle était petite, mais pittoresque, et n'avait qu'une seule route bordée des deux côtés par des bâtiments.

Les murs nuisaient à son côté carte-postale, mais je suppose que c'était une façon de rappeler aux habitants ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

Zackly s'était chargé de me faire visiter ce petit refuge en commençant par le petit café-restaurant qui se trouve au coin de la rue. Il se mariait bien avec le reste de la ville, cependant, il possédait quelque chose d'unique qui, en même temps, l'en distinguait.

Merde, je ne pense pas que je pourrais être plus ambigu. Je crois que je déteins sur Levi.

Le restaurant arbore une enseigne rétro, fièrement suspendu au dessus de l'entrée, avec écrit dessus "Hugo's". Alors que je franchis la porte en bois grinçante, je remarque une pancarte qui vante _"Le meilleur café de ce côté de Shigashina _!" J'ai une boule au ventre lorsque je pense à chez moi. La dernière fois que je m'y trouvais, j'ai vu ma mère être dépecée et Mikasa m'éloignait du carnage alors que je hurlais comme un hystérique. Je ne sais toujours pas comment nous avons fait pour sortir vivant de ce champ de bataille

« C'est ici que nous prenons nos repas. Nous mangeons trois fois par jours et tout est rationné. » Il fit une pause pour me laisser l'occasion de lui poser des questions, mais je suis toujours abasourdi. J'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve parce ce qu'on dirait bien le genre de tour que me jouerait M. Puissance Supérieur.

« Tu m'as entendu, Eren ? » Je me rend compte que Zackly m'a demandé quelque chose, mais j'étais trop occuper à rêvasser pour y prêter attention.

« Je crois que vous allez devoir répéter, le gamin est parti sur la Lune. » Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, Levi avait insisté pour m'accompagner pendant la visite. "C'est un petit merdeux et quelqu'un doit s'assurer qu'il ne se perde pas.'' _Connard._

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne semblait être vouloir le contredire. Erwin partit passer en revue des stratégies de missions de ravitaillement, Hanji déclara qu'elle avait chose à faire dans sa chambre et Mike alla faire... Mmh ce que Mike faisait. Ce qui me laissait seul avec Mister Personnality et Zackly.

Je fronce des sourcils mais, comme prévu, cela a sur Levi le même effet que d'habitude.

Zackly se met à rire et dit, « Eren, je te demandais si ça te disait d'aller manger. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me le demande. Ce n'est pas comme si mon opinion comptait réellement, pas vrai ? Et de toute façon, je m'en fous si la nourriture est rationnée. Rien que l'idée d'avoir trois repas consistants par jour me rend heureux.

« Oh, euh, oui monsieur. » Je répond me massant la nuque. Il rit de nouveau et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Allons te montrer l'endroit où tu vas dormir. »

–

Ma chambre est petite, morne et sombre. Mais c'est _ma chambre_. Je n'ai pas eu d'endroit à moi depuis que les gens ont commencé à bouffer des cerveaux. L'endroit n'est meublé qu'avec le strict minimum : un lit (_sois confortable, s'il-te-plaît_), un bureau, une chaise et une petite commode. La chambre aurait besoin de décorations, et cela me rappelle que je n'ai aucun effet personnel. La seule chose que je possède, c' est un vieux sac-à-dos tout abîmé et la montre d'Erwin. Et, je suis plutôt certain qu'un sac crado posé contre un mur ne compte pas comme une décoration d'intérieur.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper et je me retourne pour voir Hanji appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, un paquet de linge en main.

« Je peux rentrer ? » me demande-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà dépassé la porte d'entrée de ma chambre.

Je souris, « Fais comme chez toi. »

Elle a l'air un peu embarrassé, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire du paquet de vêtements qu'elle tient. Finalement, elle choisit de le jeter sur le lit. Eh bien, j'aurais plutôt choisi la commode mais, je suppose que rien n'est orthodoxe avec Hanji.

« Alors, comment tu trouves jusqu'à présent le grand, le magnifique monde de Stohess ? » Je vais pour lui répondre mais, je m'arrête. Je l'adore, pour le moment, vraiment je l'adore. Mais comment mettre des mots sur ces sentiments ?

_Stupéfait_

_Reconnaissant._

_ **Plus seul** _ **.**

« Je... je suis tellement heureux, Hanji. » Son sourire illumine ma bien triste chambre et laisse dans son sillage un doux sentiment de bien-être.

Je poursuis, « C'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est dix fois, non, cent fois mieux. C'est presque comme si les gens ne se dévoraient pas là dehors. Je suis... je suis content que vous m'ayez trouvé. »

« Idem. » Elle arbore un large sourire. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé quelques vêtements qui ont l'air à ta taille. Comme je devais la deviner, je me suis contenté de prendre des trucs qui me paraissaient trop grands pour Levi. »

« En gros, absolument tout ? » C'est un blague foireuse, mais je n'ai pas oublié que Hanji me trouve à mourir de rire.

Tout en riant, elle commence à dire, « Oh mon Dieu, Eren. Préviens-moi la prochaine fois. »

En essuyant ses yeux, elle continue, « Comme je disais, s'ils ne te vont pas, redonne-les moi et on te trouvera autre chose, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Elle s'apprête à sortir de ma chambre quand je l'appelle, « Hey, Hanji ? »

Elle tourne brusquement la tête vers moi, faisant balancer sa queue de cheval ébouriffée sur le haut de sa tête. « Merci. »

Hanji ne répond pas mais m'offre à la place, un rapide sourire en coin en sortant.

Maintenant Hanji partie, je ferme la porte et laisse mon regard se poser sur la pile de linge qu'elle a jeté sans détour sur mon lit. Je soupire tandis que je vais jusqu'à la l'armoire en traînant des pieds.

Tout en fouillant dans le tas, je m'étonne que tous les vêtements ont l'air incroyablement en assez bonne état ; certains semblent même neufs. Je pioche un maillot au hasard et tombe sur un T-shirt imprimé. Je regarde ce qu'il y a dessus et immédiatement, le rejette dans la pile avec un air de dégoût. C'était un de ces T-shirt de mauvais goût avec écrit dessus, _Cool story, Babe. __Now make me a sandwich _; ce qui semblait être le chant nuptial de tous les beaufs. Je suis sûr à 99 pour cent que Jean en a un.

J'allais prendre un autre T-shirt quand on frappe à ma porte.

En tirant d'un coup sec sur la poignée, la dernière personne que je m'attends à voir de l'autre côté c'est bien Erwin mais, si j'ai appris quelque chose au cours de ces dernières 24 heures, c'est de m'attendre à l'inattendu.

_Oh Seigneur, pas encore une de ces phrases toutes faites complètement cucul._

« Bon, euh, » Je regarde la montre à mon poignée pour vérifier l'heure. « Soir, Erwin. »

Il sourit, « Content de voir que tu trouves plus d'utilité que moi à ce truc. » Il jette un coup d'œil par dessus ma tête et examine ma chambre lugubre. « C'est... charmant. »

Je soupire en regardant autour de moi, « Je sais ; c'est pas un hôtel Hilton mais, c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai eu depuis qu'on a commencé à devenir une espèce en voie de disparition. »

Erwin sourit, « Je suis content que tu l'aimes. Je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire ici. Mais avant que j'oublie, le Président Zackly voulait que je te rappelle que le dîner allait bientôt être servi. Après qu'on ait mangé, il veut finir la visite. »

Je suis un peu surpris que Zackly ait carrément envoyé Erwin dans ma chambre juste pour me rappeler quelque chose qu'il m'a lui-même dit i peine trente minutes.

« Mmh, d'accord. Ça me va. » J'offre à Erwin un sourire gêné pendant qu'il me dit au revoir.

Peut-être que c'est normal et je que réfléchie trop. Je l'ai beaucoup fait ces derniers temps, non ? Je ne devrais pas remettre en cause la manière dont fonctionne Stohess ; peu importe ce qu'ils font, cela a manifestement bien marcher ces derniers mois. Et si cela veut dire rappeler au nouveau quand est le dîner, alors ainsi soit-il. Cela me donne pourtant l'impression d'être un enfant à qui on doit rappeler constamment de se brosser les dents. _En fait, cela me rappelle maman._

_Ce tiraillement est de retour._

Cela fait combien de mois maintenant ? Assez longtemps pour s'en remettre mais, est-ce que quelqu'un réussit vraiment à surmonter la mort d'un de ses parents ? Même si c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire à tout le monde, je ne pense pas que Mikasa se soit vraiment remis de la mort des siens. Donc, je suppose que c'est normal d'avoir l'impression que ma poitrine est sur le point d'éclater chaque fois que je pense à elle.

_Attendez, ça n'a pas l'air normal du tout._

Je voudrais bien en parler à Hanji mais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être psychanalyser par cette femme. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'Armin me manque le plus. Il se rappelait comment faire une chose que beaucoup de gens fuyant l'apocalypse avaient oublié: comment écouter. Bien sûr, il critiquait les conneries que je sortais, mais au moins, il me laissait lui raconter mon plan tordu, avant de me rappeler pourquoi je n'élaborais jamais de stratégie.

Cette noix de coco blonde me manque vraiment, bordel, il me manque tous. Même Jean. Cet enfoiré avait une personnalité qui devenait attachante avec le temps. Attachante comme une tique, mais quand même. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Seigneur, j'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Je retourne vers le lit et reprends là où je m'étais arrêté dans la pile de vêtements, apparemment sans fin. Comment Hanji avait réussi à récupérer autant d'affaires ? Est-ce que c'était Zackly qui s'en était chargé ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai du mal à imaginer cet homme se préoccuper de mes choix vestimentaires.

Je regarde ma montre et constate qu'Erwin avait raison, le dîner va bientôt commencé. Je veux mettre autre chose que ces loques que j'avais coutume d'appeler habits mais, je suis toujours sale. Appelez-moi fou mais, je me sens mal à l'idée d'enfiler une autre tenue que je salirais sûrement après quelques minutes. Je vote pour que, dès que j'aurais trouvé Zackly, la première chose que je lui demande soit où se trouve les douches.

_Douches._

_Propre._

_ **Maison.** _

Lorsque j'entre dans le restaurant, un succulent arôme de viande éveille mes sens jusqu'à ce que je me sente subjugué par la forte odeur. Je ne peux pas en être certain mais, cela me rappelle les chevreuils que parfois Mikasa avait la chance d'attraper. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose qui n'avait pas été cuisiné à la va-vite, ou même pas cuisiné tout court. Mais hélas, c'est la vie qu'on mène lorsqu'on essaie d'échapper à des hordes de morts-vivants.

Le dîner bat sont plein dans le petit resto. Tout autour de moi, des habitants dévorent le ragoût de chevreuil (?) trop cuit en riant et discutant comme si la vie n'avait pas changée. Je me demande depuis combien de temps certains d'entre d'eux sont ici. De combien horreurs ont-il été témoin ? Je me souviens que Hanji m'avait dit que Stohess avait été fondée peu de temps après que la World War Z ait commencé , et aussi que Zackly avait un petit groupe. Il y avait au moins cinquante personnes qui participaient au repas du soir, sans compter ceux qui montaient la garde sur le mur.

Je descends de mon petit nuage lorsque mes yeux remarquent la queue qui s'est formée devant une petite fenêtre séparant la salle à manger, de la cuisine. Je me rappelle alors que je suis venu ici pour dîner, pas pour analyser les Stohesiens. _Stohesiens ? Quoi ?_

Je suppose que c'est juste une mauvaise habitude dont je dois me débarrasser. Trop analyser, pas assez analyser, analyser _en général_. Je dois me faire à l'idée que ces gens se sont probablement autant amusé que moi durant cette apocalypse. J'ai besoin de me faire des amis.

_Ouais, une seule chose à la fois, Jaeger._

La queue avance rapidement et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, je me tiens déjà derrière la fenêtre, fixant du regard avec un air embarrassé une paire d'yeux marrons impitoyables.

« Euh, Bonjour ? Une table pour une personne ? » je dis pour plaisanter, mais soit la femme derrière la fenêtre ne comprend pas ma blague, soit mes conneries la soûle déjà. Vu la manière dont ses yeux perçants restent braqués sur mon visage pendant qu'elle remplit mon assiette, je penche pour la seconde option.

Mon assiette glisse de l'autre côté de la fenêtre jusque dans ma poitrine et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je viens de me faire une ennemie. J'aurais probablement dû choisir quelqu'un qui ne s'occupe pas de ma nourriture.

Je devrais prévenir Erwin que, si je meurs soudainement d'une intoxication alimentaire, c'est que la cantinière maléfique m'a eu.

« Ah, merci. » Je sens ses yeux me suivre de manière inquiétante tandis que je m'éloigne de la fenêtre.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon assiette pour voir ce que Gordon Ramsey m'a si gracieusement préparé. Ça à l'air... comestible ; mais si la cuisine de ma mère m'avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture.

_Je suis manifestement un philosophe dans le corps d'un gamin de dix huit ans vu la quantité de phrases à la con que je débite._

Alors que je cherche une place où m'asseoir dans le restaurant bondé, mon regard se pose sur une undercut familière. Levi est assis tout seul dans un des box du restaurant, sirotant tranquillement une tasse de café. Son isolement ne devrait pas me surprendre, sachant qu'il arbore une personnalité cinq étoiles. Visiblement, les gens de Stohess le trouvaient tout aussi aimable que moi.

Je devrais aller m'asseoir à une table, me faire de nouveau amis et me réjouir du fait que mon choix d'interlocuteurs ne se limite plus à un muet, une folle et un enfoiré. Bien sûr, je n'écoute pas la voix dans ma tête et je commence à me diriger vers le box de Levi. Neuf fois sur dix, mon cheminement de pensée était a côté de la plaque. Je prie donc silencieusement pour que ce choix ne fasse pas partie des dix pour cent restant.

Je ne devrais pas ressentir le besoin de m'assurer que Levi va bien. Je veux dire, pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien ? C'est un loup solitaire, fait pour la solitude. Tandis que je me rapproche de Levi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que cet homme allait me faire regretter d'interrompre sa retraite.

J'atteins son box, et il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que je suis là. Ou peut-être m'ignore-t-il tout simplement, espérant que s'il n'alimente pas ma curiosité, je finirais simplement par partir. Il devrait me connaître mieux que ça.

Avec un soupire de fatigue, il prend enfin en compte mon existence, « Quoi ? »

Ouais, il espérait définitivement que je comprenne à demi-mot et que je m'en aille.

Je ne sais pas par où commencer, alors je réponds par la première chose qu'il me passe par la tête. Une excellente idée, d'habitude. « Tu avais l'air, hum, seul. »

En fait, il avait l'air parfaitement satisfait de sa réclusion, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Alors était-ce de la solitude ? J'aimerais bien le croire.

Il me fixe dangereusement, comme si j'avais deviné une sorte de secret qu'il souhaitait garder caché. « Donc, tu penses que de tous les gens qu'il y a ici, c'est de ta compagnie dont j'ai envie le plus ? »

_Oh oh._

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mis du sel sur une blessure dont j'ignorais l'existence. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement accepté que les gens ne veulent pas le fréquenter. Et moi j'étais là, le grand Eren Jaeger, pointant du doigt avec un panneau lumineux le fait que tout le monde préférait l'éviter.

_Bien joué._

« J'essayais juste d'être gentil. »

Il se moque de moi, « T'as traîné trop longtemps avec Erwin. Ça ne te va pas d'être gentil. »

Mes mains se resserrent instinctivement autour de mon assiette, toute la colère que Mikasa et Armin m'avait appris à contrôler étant en train de remonter progressivement à la surface.

« Tu vois ça ? » dit-il dirigeant son regard vers mes mains tremblantes, « Ça, ça te va. »

D'une certaine façon, Levi, en pointant direvtement du doigt ma colère, ne fait rien pour l'apaiser. Au contraire, cela augmentait le ressentiment que je voulais exprimer à ce petit enfoiré. Avec mes poings de préférence.

C'était probablement ce qu'il voulait, cependant. Que je perde le contrôle. Je jette un coup d'œil à son front pour voir si le coup de coude que je lui ai donné sur le côté de la tête avait bien enflé. Il cherche très probablement une excuse pour pouvoir se venger cet œuf de pigeon que je lui ai donné.

Eh bien, je refuse de jouer à ton petit jeu, espèce de salopard haut comme trois pommes.

« Comme tu veux. » je dis en faisant mine de le laisser seul dans son malheur.

La voix de Levi me stoppe, « Oï, espèce de petit merdeux, j'ai pas dis que tu devais partir. » Je jure que ce mec est déterminé à me torturer mentalement. Tantôt, il me déteste, tantôt, il me demande plus ou moins de lui tenir compagnie.

Je me glisse sur la banquette en face à la sienne en soupirant et place mon assiette face à moi. Je suis assis là, mal à l'aise, en train de jouer avec mon ragoût de chevreuil (?) pendant quelques instant avant de soupirer d'un air énervé. Est-ce que cela lui va de rester assis comme ça, dans ce silence inconfortable ?

_Eh bien, pas moi._

« Alors... comment était ta journée ? » Il s'arrête à mi-gorgée pour me regarder avec une expression que je ne peux interpréter que par : _putain, t'es sérieux ?_

Avec un soupire, il repose sa tasse sur la table et les avant-bras joints, pose son visage sur ses paumes. « C'était le putain de bonheur.. J'ai fait du jardinage, j'ai été faire une manucure et waouh, j'ai même marché sous la pluie. » Ma bouche est grande ouverte, de manière plutôt inesthétique. « On est pas un couple marié dans une de ces foutus sitcom, alors arrête de faire comme si tu souciais que je finisse en merde de mort-vivants. »

Je veux lui dire que je me soucie effectivement que - _attendez, quoi ?_ Depuis quand je me soucis du bien-être de gens qui ont essayé de me tuer ?

_Eh bien, il y avait cette fois où Mikasa avait essayé de m'étriper... _

Peu importe garde toujours tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis, encore plus près, je suppose.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent et ni lui ni moi n'avons dit un mot, et plutôt être maudit qu'être celui qui brisera cet agaçant silenceen premier.

Levi avait repris depuis sa tasse de ce que je supposais être du thé. Hanji m'avait dit que Levi et le thé faisaient pratiquement qu'un. Ce qui était... une étrange manière de décrire son amour pour cette boisson, mais je suppose que c'est très Hanji-esque. L'homme en question avait recommencé à se comporter comme si je n'étais pas assis juste en face de lui. Il tient sa tasse d'une étrange façon, sa main la saisissant par le haut au lieu d'être autour. Je me moquerais bien de lui pour cela mais, il ne ferait que retourner la plaisanterie contre moi en me faisant remarquer que je me comporte effectivement comme un gamin.

Tout d'un coup, la tasse de Levi est reposée sur la table, avec suffisamment de violence pour que le bruit me sorte de ma rêverie. Je me rend compte que j'étais en train de fixé mon ragoût de chevreuil (j'ai vérifié) depuis plusieurs minutes, tout en étant péniblement conscient du silence.

Levi s'éclaircit la gorge comme s'il était sur le point de parler, mais je le devance, « Alors, quoi ? Tu veux juste rester assis en silence ? »

_Attendez, bon sang. J'ai oublié que j'étais censé... laissez tomber. _

« Est-ce que la tranquillité est un concept trop compliqué à comprendre pour ton esprit ignare ? »

« Non, mais »

« Alors ferme ta gueule et finis ton dîner. »

_Bon, d'accord alors._

Je ne veux pas me disputer, alors je commence pousser avec réluctance le ragoût dans mon assiette. Ma nourriture est probablement froide désormais je n'en ai pris seulement qu'une ou deux bouchées depuis que je me suis assis. Et, oui, c'est aussi bon que cela en l'air.

Alors que lève les yeux de mon ''dîner'', je remarque que Levi sirote toujours sa boisson. Je me rends compte, cependant, qu'il n'a pas de ragoût. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi énervé la cantinière la première fois qu'il était arrivé, et qu'il a décidé que la mort par ingestion de ragoût pourri n'était pas la manière la plus poétique pour s'en aller.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

Levi soupire, se préparant sans doute à me reprocher d'avoir interrompu son précieux silence. « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

La question me prend au dépourvu et je n'ai rien d'autre à lui offrir qu'un très éloquent, « Quoi ? »

Il répète sa question en y ajoutant plus de détails, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu t'asseoir avec moi ? »

Avant qu'il ait fini, j'ai déjà la réponse ; bien que cela n'en pas soit une très bonne, cela reste quand même une. « Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu avais l'air seul. »

Il répond rapidement, « Je n'ai pas l'air seul. » Le ton défensif de voix semble étrange et discordant avec son habituel ennui et désintérêt. De ce que je sais sur Levi, il ne semble pas être du genre à laisser des choses insignifiantes comme l'attribution de siège lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Mais je pensais qu'il était également quelqu'un de sincère et visiblement, sa dernière phrase ne l'était pas.

_Le déni n'est pas sain, mon ami._

Je dis, sur un ton moqueur, « Tu as raison. Tu as l'air d'un ours mal léché. » Je ris à présent parce qu'à l'expression qu'il affiche, on dirait qu'il a du mal à décider s'il doit se sentir offenser ou trouver cela drôle.

À en juger par le fait qu'il n'a pas essayé de faire une nouvelle tentative de homicide sur ma personne, je suppose que c'est la deuxième possibilité.

« Je _n'ai pas_ l'air seul. » réitère-t-il, cette fois avec un soupçon d'obstination. De toute évidence, il ne va pas admettre qu'il a tort, je décide donc de laissez tomber... après ça.

« Plus maintenant. » je dis en souriant.

Le coin de ses lèvres se relève, en un petit sourire qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu et il reprend mes mots dans un marmonnement qu'il essaye de faire paraître plus agacé qu'il ne l'est réellement, « Plus maintenant. »

TBC

Réponses au reviews par nami :

: Il important de profité de l'humour de cette fic parce qu'après elle deviens si noire...mais toujours aussi bonne, je trouve aussi que la personnalité des perso s'accorde parfaitement avec l'environnement qui au final et différent de l'univers d'origine. bye merci pour ton com.

Un petit mouton : Trop mais alors trop mignon, alors on te pardonne si tu oubli de mettre de commentaire, tu le fait quand tu veux, on te donnera de quoi brouter avec joie. Chapitre posté un peux tard, mais y'a eu un problèmes interne avec les, l'une de nous n'ayant plus internet pour l'instant. Enfin j'espère juste que ce chapitre t'a sustenté aussi. bisous à toi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Tenant parole, Zackly m'attendit aussitôt le dîner fini. Plusieurs survivants étaient restés pour aider à nettoyer et faire la vaisselle. Si la cuisine n'était pas contrôlée par le troll local, j'aurais aidé avec plaisir. Levi semble avoir la même opinion que moi, puisqu'il me suit en silence.

Tandis que nous sortons dans l'air frais de la nuit, Zackly est en train d'attendre patiemment le corps appuyé sur la façade du bâtiment. L'épaisse veste de chasse qu'il porte, semble plutôt bien le protéger du vent froid et rude.

Zackly remarque mes flagrants frissons. « Eren, Hanji m'a dit qu'elle t'avait amené de nouveaux habits. ». Alors, c'était lui qui _était _derrière cette énorme pile de vêtements. Eh bien, je ne m'y m'attendais.

« Ouais, hum, pour être honnête, je me sens un peu sale et je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer les vêtements. »

Levi pouffe de rire, « Un peu ? » Je me retourne pour voir qu'il est en train de m'observer de la tête aux pieds, un air de dégoût sur son visage habituellement sans émotion, « Dégueu. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais c'est l'apocalypse. Être propre n'a pas tout à fait été dans le top de mes priorités... mais, » je tourne mon regard vers Zackly, « une douche serait vraiment géniale là tout de suite. ». Par vraiment géniale, je veux dire que je serais prêt à sacrifier une vierge si cela me garantissait juste cinq minutes d'eau propre.

_Ah, tu pourrais te sacrifier, Eren._

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que ma conscience était une connasse ?

Zackly rit de mon enthousiasme, « Tu penses pouvoir réussir à patienter jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini de faire le tour des lieux ? » Je hoche la tête sans hésiter, reconnaissant d'une promesse de douche.

« Levi, laisse-nous. » L'ordre de Zackly est sévère et ne laisse aucune place à la négociation. Levi hésite un moment, son regard passant rapidement de Zackly à moi et inversement. « Maintenant. » Il se retourne pour s'en aller mais alors qu'il fait sa sortie, son regard croise le mien. Son visage est peut-être illisible, mais ses yeux le trahissent. Ils portent, au sein de cette mer brumeuse, grise et tourbillonnante un avertissement muet.

_Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Levi ?_

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas né télépathe, alors je regarde Levi se retirer prématurément en direction du Super 8 qui marque l'emplacement de nos dortoirs. Zackly commence à marcher dans la direction opposée et rapidement, je le suis.

« Tu me surprends, Eren. » Je ne m'attendais pas au commentaire désinvolte de Zackly, alors je ne fais que le fixer en affichant un air confus. « Tu as l'air d'un garçon intelligent et normalement, les garçons intelligents ne s'associent pas avec les gens qui tentent de les tuer. »

« Je... »

« Je ne suis pas en colère, Eren, et je ne suis pas ton père non plus. Je ne crois pas avoir le pouvoir de te dire avec qui tu peux ou ne peux pas jouer aux cartes. » Il marque une pause, comme pour me laisser l'occasion de lui reprocher ses commentaires. Je reste silencieux. Il me prend une irrésistible envie de demander à Zackly ce qu'il veut dire. De toute évidence, il a découvert la tentative de meurtre de Levi sur ma personne, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être l'objet principal de sa mise-en-garde. Son inquiétude était presque un mauvais présage, comme s'il était en train de m'avertir que cela n'était pas ce que Levi pouvait faire de pire. _Pas ce que Levi avait fait de pire._

Mon silence en dit long, et Zackly l'interprète de travers.

« Je sais que Levi a tenté de te tuer. Erwin n'a même pas eu besoin de me le dire. Un coup d'œil sur les bleus autour de ta nuque, la bosse sur sa tête... hé bien, tout le monde peut faire le rapprochement. Bien sûr, Erwin m'a rassuré sur ce point quand je l'ai interrogé, mais ce n'était qu'une procédure nécessaire. »

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne jouais pas les muets pour éviter que l'attaque ne se sache. J'ai supposé, quand Zackly a abordé le sujet, qu'il avait déjà tirer ses propres conclusions. J'étais resté silencieux dans l'espoir que, peut-être, Zackly me dirait tout simplement pourquoi Levi était si dangereux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait que je garde mes distances. Est-ce que c'est pour cela que personne essayait de lui parler au dîner ? Est-ce que Levi a été blacklisté par tout Stohess ?

Je me sens coincé, comme une souris prise dans un piège. Je crains que tout ce que je puisse dire ne soit utilisé contre Levi mais Zackly sait déjà tout, pas vrai ? Bon sang, cet homme en sait probablement plus au sujet de Levi que ce salaud impassible lui-même.

Mais, pourquoi est-ce que Levi aurait des ennuis ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout que je dirais à son sujet aurait de l'importance ?

« Je n'essayais pas de le cacher, j'essayais juste... »

« Je sais, Eren. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va. »

_Ce mot._

« Arrêtons de parler de sujets fâcheux et continuons cette visite comme promis, mmh ? »

–

Stohess est bien plus grande que ce que j'avais imaginé en premier lieu. En dehors du restaurant, la ville se complète par un hôtel, une clinique et par une **putain d'armurerie**. Et elle est _pleine à craquer. _Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que Zackly m'avait amené ici pour m'intimider, mais j'ai réalisé qu'il voulait probablement seulement m'assurer que je suis en sécurité entre ces murs. Mais par quel moyen avait-il acquis tout cet armement ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser la question filer entre mes lèvres, « Comment ? »

« Les armes ? ». S'il essaie de m'appâter avec cette réponse, cela marche. « Certains de notre groupe étaient militaires. Ils sont tombés sur notre ville deux mois environ après que l'infection se soit propagée. Tu connais Marlowe, Boris ? » Je secoue la tête car je n'ai pas la moindre petite idée de qui cet l'homme me parle. Peut-être que j'aurais dû être plus sociable, au lieu d'essayer de bien m'entendre avec Levi si tenté que l'on puisse s'entendre avec lui. J'aurais tendance à croire que ce serait plus quelqu'un que l'on supporte, plutôt qu'autre chose.

« Ah, hé bien, ils nous en ont amenés la plupart. Ils avaient un tank aussi, c'était une vraie tuerie mais on l'a perdu avec le reste de leur escouade. » J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse perdre un char d'assaut, mais qui sait, peut-être que Marlowe et Boris étaient des idiots.

La clinique est le dernier arrêt de notre courte excursion. En y rentrant, je me sens étouffé, comme si les murs se refermaient sur moi. Tout, à l'intérieur du cabinet médical, est blanc et donne cette impression typique que l'on a lorsqu'on pénètre dans un hôpital. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait suffoquer. Quelque chose ne va pas ici. Quelque chose...

« Donc, c'est notre clinique. Rien de bien fantaisiste, mais elle fait l'affaire. Nous t'amènerons ici une fois que tu te seras adapté. Pour voir si on peut tirer un remède de toi.»

_Hé bien, si ça, ça n'avait pas l'air terrifiant, je sais pas ce qui peut l'être._

Zackly voit mon expression et commence à rigoler. « Je plaisante, Eren. Mais, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous voudrions quand même mener quelques expériences. Le protocole de base comme des échantillons de sang, pas tout de suite la torture chinoise de la goutte. » Je sais qu'il ne fait que plaisanter, mais cela ne me fait pas sentir mieux. Cet endroit a l'air trop menaçant, comme si quelque chose d'horrible s'y était passée.

Et non, je ne crois pas en cette connerie de fantôme coréen qui maudit un millier de fois un passant malchanceux. Ça a l'air réel. Effrayant.

Avant que je n'ai suffisamment de temps pour y penser, Zackly me dirige vers les douches.

Ce fourbe connard sait comment me distraire.

L'eau est une sensation divine sur mon corps. Je serais content de rester là pour toujours, à laisser l'eau emporter toute la terre et la saleté qui s'est déposé sur ma peau malmenée. Alors que je passe mes doigts le long de mon corps, je peux sentir chacune de mes côtes saillir sous ma peau. Est-ce que je devrais m'étonner d'être un de ceux qui ont de la chance? J'ai vu des choses horribles. Pire que les zombies. J'ai vu des gens si mal nourris que, dans un monde infesté par les morts-vivants, c'est la famine qui les a emporté. Et c'est une façon lente et douloureuse de partir. Et, merde, vous finissez quand même par revenir en cadavre ambulant. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner dans ce monde.

Pourtant, c'est marrant toutes ces choses que l'on croit acquises. Je n'ai jamais cru des mois se passeraient avant que je ne puisse reprendre une douche chaude. C'est foutrement mieux que de se baigner dans la crique. Ça, c'était la définition-même de ''embarrassant''. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu que moi à poil c'est juste que quand vous devez constamment faire attention à ce qu'un zombie ne nous attrape pas nu comme un ver, de drôle de choses ont tendance à arriver. Comme Jean qui convainc Marco qu'ils finiront plus vite s'ils s'aident mutuellement à se laver.

_Ugh._

Croyez-moi, je suis traumatisé à vie.

Zackly avait dit que mon temps de douche n'était pas limité, mais que nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'eau chaude. Je décide d'être fair-play et de mettre fin à mon paradis provisoire. On m'a dit que quelqu'un irait chercher quelques unes de mes fringues neuves, et je prie intérieurement pour que la personne qui choisit ma tenue ne prenne pas le T-shirt de beauf.

_Je t'en prie, Seigneur, laisse-moi avoir au moins ça. _

Cette unique chose était apparemment trop demandée, car je sors des douches en ayant l'air tout droit sorti d'une de ces télé-réalité affligeantes pour ados. Tôt ou tard je finirais par utiliser des phrases comme, ''C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes'' ou ''Reviens sur terre, mec''. Je vous le dis, Jean était un véritable artiste pour ce genre de truc.

Tandis que je m'approche de l'hôtel, je vois une silhouette familière adossée contre le bâtiment et une volute de fumée s'échappant de là où elle se trouve. Levi est, en effet, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur et noie ses problèmes dans la nicotine. Avec sa cigarette pendant dangereusement à ses lèvres, il a l'air d'un de ces gamins rebelles dont le passe-temps favori est de se défoncer sous les vieux ponts de chemin de fer.

« Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? » Je décide qu'il ne va pas commencer la conversation, donc je prends l'initiative.

Il lève la main pour prendre sa cigarette délicatement entre deux doigts et recrache un nuage de fumée dans ma direction. « Chouette T-shirt. » Je relève mon majeur devant son visage.

« Et j'ai une petite réserve où je me sers quand je me sens stressé. » Il dit cela si nonchalamment, et me regarde comme si c'était physiquement un fardeau d'expliquer pourquoi il avait le privilège de se tuer prématurément à la nicotine._ Connard._

« Oh. » Je choisis de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le T-shirt avec un peu de chance, il finira simplement par l'oublier.

_Attends, quoi ? Non, je veux dire- attends, je ne vais pas me disputer avec mon subconscient._

Je m'approche et m'adosse sur le mur à côté de lui. « Tu es stressé ? »

Il incline sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'allait pas répondre à ma question quand il finit par tourner sa tête vers moi.

« Est-ce que ça va devenir un truc régulier ? » demande-t-il en tirant une autre latte.

Je réponds avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait tout juste de me demander, « Quoi ? Moi traînant avec toi ? »

Son visage prend une expression confuse. « Non, moi qui doit tout te répéter. Et, attends éclaire-moi donc un peu, d'où t'as vu qu'on avait traîné ensemble. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé exactement ? » J'ouvre ma bouche, mais avant que je ne puisse relâcher les mots, il m'interrompt, « Et je jure devant Dieu, si tu dis ''maintenant'', je te refais la raie du cul. »

Bon, je suis content que l'un de nous sache lire dans les pensées.

Je change de sujet, « Pourquoi Zackly ne veut pas me voir avec toi ? »

Oubliez ça, Levi n'est pas télépathe.

Il se crispe brièvement, avant de se détendre et de revenir à sa position normale.

« J'en sais foutrement rien, gamin. » Sa bouche s'ouvre pour continuer, mais aucun mot n'en sort, comme s'il n'était pas certain de vouloir dire ce qu'il pensait. Malheureusement, il reprend la parole tout en jetant sa cigarette au sol, « _Moi-même_ je ne veux pas t'avoir à mes côtés, donc fais-toi plaisir et écoute son conseil. »

Cela n'aurait pas dû me blesser autant. Une remarque comme celle-ci devrait être prévisible, venant de quelqu'un d'aussi cynique que Levi. Je veux dire, on est pas amis, hein ? Je ne devrais pas me sentir affecté qu'il confirme ce que je savais déjà. Mais, cette douleur me frappe en pleine poitrine, un peu comme les tiraillements qui me déchirent quand je pense à ma mère. La peine se transforme rapidement en colère et avant que je ne m'en rende compte je me suis éloigné du mur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » je demande sur un ton impératif. C'est une question ambiguë, mais sa gestuelle me dit qu'il sait exactement de quoi je parle. Ses yeux se plissent dangereusement, me prévenant que je m'aventure en territoire hostile. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi aux choses, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a... si _peur_ de toi ? » je demande encore, cette fois en adoucissant ma voix.

Il s'éloigne du mur et me donne un coup de coude pour passer, refusant de répondre à ma question. Mais je ne le laisse pas aller bien loin. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre les portes de l'hôtel, j'ai une main accroché à son bras, et lui fait faire volte-face.

Ses yeux sont suppliants et m'implorent de ne pas rouvrir sa blessure. Je redemande quand même.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Voilà. C'est la goutte d'eau. Mes mots ont pressés le bouton que Levi avait essayé de garder caché, bien enfoui derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Il se transforme en quelque chose d'en colère, quelque chose de brisée. Levi tend la main et empoigne le col de mon t-shirt avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Ses yeux sont féroces, la rage formant un cyclone au-dedans. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et ce vieux con non plus. Tu ne sais foutrement rien. Tu n'as aucun droit. Absolument aucun putain de droit. Tu n'es qu'un petit merdeux qui– »

« Lâche-moi putain ! Tu me fais mal, connard ! » Je savais qu'il était fort mais sa colère devait le mettre dans tous ses états puisqu'il me soulevait si haut que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, mon dos appuyé douloureusement contre le mur.

Mes supplications réduisent à zéro la force de son étreinte, et il relâche mon col. Je tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Levi me regarde de haut et je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me tende la main mais je me rappelle qu'il vient juste de me plaquer contre un mur de brique. Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à m'offrir son aide, je me relève. Je le bouscule, mon épaule percutant la sienne. Il ne dit rien mais je me dis que ce n'est pas grave, parce que je ne m'attendais pas à des excuses de toute manière.

Zackly avait raison, je suis simplement content qu'il ne m'ait pas fallu longtemps pour m'en rendre compte.

_Rien à foutre d'être ami avec Levi_

_Rien à foutre d'essayer d'être gentil avec Levi._

_Rien à foutre de Levi en général._

Il n'est pas différent de ces créatures auxquelles j'ai si durement tenté d'échapper.

Je ne regarde pas en arrière tandis que j'entre dans l'hôtel. Tout le long, une paire d'yeux couleur charbon me regarde partir.

Je me réveille en me sentant pour le moins pitoyable. Les souvenirs de la veille sont toujours en train de tourner en boucle dans ma tête . La nuit dernière, je m'étais persuadé que Levi était, sans aucun doute, le plus gros connard qui soit. C'était sous le coup de la colère, j'avais mal. Mais lui aussi.

J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'allait pas tout simplement se confier à moi comme si nous avions été amis toute notre vie. Mince, on a jamais été des amis. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui m'avait donné l'impression que Levi allait soudainement devenir un livre ouvert ? Était-ce le fait qu'il m'ait autorisé à m'asseoir avec lui au dîner ? Parce que, merde, si c'était ça, alors j'étais encore plus mauvais pour comprendre les gens que je le croyais. Mais c' est l'inverse, pas vrai ? C'est moi le livre ouvert, plein d'émotions et prêt à être étudié par quiconque étant suffisamment intéressé pour. Levi était le coffre fermé dont la clé avait été perdue depuis des années. J'ai le cœur sur la main, tandis que Levi ne semble même pas en avoir.

Lequel d'entre nous était donc le vrai connard ? Qui était celui qui était dans le faux ?

Mon dos endolori soutient que c'est Levi qui est en faute, mais la culpabilité qui me ronge la poitrine ne semble pas du même avis. Merde, je voulais juste être son ami. Mais, attendez. J'avais catégoriquement repousser l'idée d'amitié à chaque fois que celle-ci m'avait traversé l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je grogne tandis que je passe mes doigts dans les mèches châtain éparpillés sur mon front. Cela ne semble pas être le moment idéal pour avoir une crise d'identité. C'est juste que... Putain, c'est de la faute de Levi si j'agis comme ça. Cela devait être ça. Je n'avais simplement jamais eu à supporter quelqu'un de si... si... _merde._ J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller et je pousse un cri étouffé. L'amitié ne devrait pas être quelque chose de si compliquée. Attendez, non, pas amitié. Une r_elation. _Est-ce que c'était le bon mot ? Ma correction orthographique mentale ne marche pas vraiment tant que je n'ai pris mon petit déjeuner, alors c'est vous qui voyez.

_Vie de merde, et crétin de nain de merde. _

Waouh, vraiment ?

Il faut que je lève avant de me retransformer en ce que j'étais à treize ans. J'en frisonne, parce que j'aimerais vraiment pas à avoir à repasser par la puberté.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, me rappelant que Zackly avait dit que le petit-déjeuner commençait à six heures. Il est déjà la demi passé mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger. Je décide de m'accorder une matinée, juste une matinée, pour bouder. Si j'y réfléchis bien, j'ai des tas de raisons pour de ne pas aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Un : Satan personnifié ne m'a sûrement pas oublié du jour au lendemain et franchement, je me sens pas d'humeur à mourir aujourd'hui. Deux : l'idée de tomber par hasard sur Levi m'est insupportable. Je suis sûr que, en ce moment-même, il est probablement assis seul au café-restaurant, sirotant tranquillement son thé du matin. Et qu'il trouve probablement cela très agréable. Au contraire, je vous parie qu'il était heureux que le bagarre ait eu lieu. Heureux que je lui lâche la grappe.

Ouais, me rendormir me paraît vraiment bien.

Je soupire en rejetant brusquement mes couvertures sur le côté. Je m'assois au bord du lit et passe les mains sur mon visage.

J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que m'inquiéter que Levi soit, oui ou non, mon ami.

Comme par exemple, savoir pourquoi les chambres d'hôtel n'ont pas de douche ? C'est super bizarre je sais que les Super 8 sont bas de gamme mais, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de chambre d'hôtel qui n'a pas de douche.

Tandis que j'enfile à la va-vite un polaire noir et un blue-jean, j'essaie de me rappeler que c'est mon matin en mode « pauvre de moi ». Mais, j'ai cessé de m'écouter après m'être dirigé hier vers le box de Levi.

Hanji a plutôt bien réussi à trouver ma taille. Ces vêtements auraient été parfaits si j'avais pesé le même poids qu'avant mais actuellement, ils sont un peu trop larges au niveau du torse et des hanches. Je peux faire avec.

Je songe à emporter mon sac-à-dos avec moi mais, au final, j'y renonce. Zackly paraissait certain hier, d'avoir tout un arsenal à portée de main en cas d'attaque. En sortant de l'hôtel, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je devrais retourner le chercher.

Je dois arrêter d'être parano.

Je dois apprendre à refaire confiance aux gens.

Je dois...

Le grognement familier d'un mort-vivant met brusquement fin à mes réflexions.

_Merde, merde, merde, merde. Non, non, non, non._

Je vais pour retourner à l'intérieur et prendre mon sac lorsque je réalise que cela ne servirait à rien. Cet enfoiré ne m'a jamais rendu mes armes. Merde, je suis censé faire quoi ? Zackly ne s'en est pas chargé. Il ne m'a pas dit quoi faire pendant une attaque. Il m'a fait me sentir en sécurité. Mensonges. Mensonges. _Mensonges._

Je dois m'enfuir.

Je dois trouver un refuge.

Je dois survivre.

_Survivre._

_Vivre._

_Survivre._

_Vivre._

Je répète ces mots dans ma tête, comme un mantra. Les psalmodiant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce soient les seuls mots que je connaisse. Dans ma paranoïa, je me rend compte que je n'ai toujours pas entendu les cris à glacer le sang qui d'habitude succèdent aux grognements. En fait, il y a plutôt l'inverse. Il y a des rires.

_Des rires d'enfants._

_Quoi ?_

_Est-ce que j'ai officiellement perdu la boule ?_

Ce son m'attire et je le suis sans hésitation. Un pincement au cœur me prend mais, je continue. Pourquoi devrais-je être effrayé ? Il n'y a rien à craindre. Hannes m'avait dit une fois que la peur n'était pas une émotion réelle. Bien sûr, c'était après qu'il ait essuyé les larmes de son visage. La douleur. Ça, c'était réel, m'avait-il dit mais la peur ? La peur était un sentiment que notre esprit créait de toutes pièces. Il m'avait dit que l'esprit fonctionne plus vite que le corps, que l'esprit reconnaît le danger et crée la peur. Je l'ai cru. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? C'était une bonne explication.

J'aperçois la source du bruit.

C'est un groupe d'individus, en fait non. C'est toute la communauté de Stohess. Ils sont réunis autour d'un grand arbre dont les feuilles était devenues les victimes de l'hiver qui approche. Plus les rires deviennent forts, plus le grognement l'est aussi. Je n'arrive pas à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Je ne comprend pas.

En me rapprochant du groupe, je n'y reconnais personne. Je cherche une tête familière mais tout ce que je vois, c'est un océan de visages inconnus. Je me faufile au travers du groupe, désespéré. Désespéré de quoi, je ne sais pas. De trouver des réponses ? Un ami ? Probablement les deux.

Plus de rires.

Plus de grognements.

Les gens autour de moi n'ont pas l'air inquiet. Au contraire, ils ont l'air content, limite de s'amuser Comme si c'était normal. Mais plus rien ne peut être qualifié de normal désormais. Ou peut-être que j'ai perdu toute foi en l'humanité. Quand suis-je devenu si pessimiste ? Qu'est-il arrivé au garçon aux yeux brillants, qui ne voulait rien d'autre que réussir dans un monde qui ne lui faisait pas cadeau ? Où est-il passé ?

_Je suis encore là_.

C'est vrai, je suis encore là. J'ai changé mais, je suis encore là. Alors laissez à ces gens leur distraction. Ne me laissez pas la leur gâcher. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de douter de leur santé mentale.

Je me faufile jusqu'à la dernière rangée de personnes et... je_ le_ vois.

_D'accord, oubliez ça__. L__eur distraction peut aller se faire foutre. _

Le revenant est attaché à une corde de pendu, se balançant au gré du vent. Les enfants sont en train de courir autour de lui, en évitant les sales pattes qui cherchent à les attraper. Ils brandissent de gros bâtons et ils _le frappent_. C'est comme une espèce de piñata macabre. Et, je veux pas être celui qui leur annoncera que c'est tout sauf des bonbons qui va sortir de cette chose.

Les membres du rôdeur se sont brisés à plusieurs endroits, là où les bâton ont cognés. Il grogne de douleur, de faim, de détresse je ne suis pas certain. Mais il crie, hurle tandis son corps se fait battre. Je suis hypnotisé par le spectacle, un peu comme la première où j'avais vu une de ses créatures. Et j'ai le même sentiment : le dégoût. Je suis écœuré. C'est quoi ce genre de divertissement complètement malsain ? Quel genre de monstres sont-ils en train de créer ici ?

Du sang se répand au sol, au-dessous de la bête alors que sa chair est déchiquetée. Très vite, ses membres pourris commencent à tomber et peu après, il n'est plus qu'un buste et une tête. Même lorsque ses membres tombent au sol, les enfants ne cessent leurs supplices. Ils les frappent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que des tas d'immondices ensanglantés. Est-ce que cela soulageait les gens de Stohess ? Parce que, merde, je n'ai pas l'impression que cela soit la bonne manière de canaliser leur colère.

Je détourne les yeux de la scène, ce que je regrette à l'instant même où mon regard se heurte à une paire d'iris gris. À travers le cercle de gens, ses yeux sont rivés sur moi depuis combien de temps, je n'en suis pas sûr. J'étais trop fasciné par le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi pour m'en apercevoir. Le regard de Levi est indéchiffrable, vide. Pour une raison inconnue, celui-ci me rend plus malade que la vue du rôdeur en train de se faire défigurer.

Je me retourne pour quitter le groupe, parce ce que c'est un putain de remake de The Wicker Man et que je préfère foutre le camp.

« Ah, Eren, tu nous as manqué au petit-déjeuner. » Je me tourne et vois que Zackly est à mes côtés, totalement insensible à l'horrible scène.

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps et je peux dire avec certitude que lorsque je me trouve face à la torture d'un zombie, cela ne s'arrange pas . « Je... euh... je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« Ah, quel dommage. Greta a fait du potage ce matin, une vraie tuerie. » C'était donc le nom de l'ogresse. Cela lui va bien. Et, waouh, _attendez une petite minute_. Une tuerie ? Soit, la Méchante Sorcière de Stohess a expliqué à Zackly son intention de m'assassiner, soit il pensait vraiment que la soupe avait été délicieuse. Dans les deux cas, je parie que ce repas aurait été mon dernier ce matin.

« Le spectacle te plaît ? » Est-ce qu'il me demande ça sérieusement ? J'ai vu des amis et des membres de ma famille être mis en pièce par ces monstres. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est d'être près de l'un d'entre eux. N'avaient-ils jamais entendu dire ''qui s'y frotte, s'y pique" ou il n'y a que moi qui a la tête pleine de dictons inutiles ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête. On ne fait que s'amuser. À vrai dire, j'étais sur le point de choisir quelqu'un pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Eren ? » Non, va te faire foutre, mon vieux. Je ne laisserais pas entraîné dans le fétichisme tordu de cette ville. « Prend ça comme un rite d'initiation pour entrer dans la communauté de Stohess » Avant que je n'ai pu refuser, une batte de base-ball est mise de force entre mes mains et je suis poussé sur le peloton d'exécution. Un homme coupe la corde qui maintenait le zombie en place et la créature s'effondre au sol comme une masse. Il se débat sur le sol en gémissant et geignant. La faim est toujours présente dans ses yeux vitreux, même au seuil de la mort. Les bras tremblants, je lève la batte au-dessus de ma tête. C'est mal. Les mort-vivants doivent être, certes, tuer, mais avec pitié. Ils sont encore _un peu_ humain, pas vrai ? Je regarde la bête dans les yeux et je réalise que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça. La batte se balance toujours au-dessus de ma tête, attendant patiemment l'occasion de mettre fin à la vie du revenant.

Soudainement, un coup de feu retentit et le mort-vivant s'immobilise. Il y a un hoquet de surprise collectif parmi les gens et je m'aperçois que quelqu'un a tiré dans la tête du zombie. Je baisse lentement la batte, la laisse glisser entre mes doigts et tombe à genou. Le bruit de la matraque résonne d'un bout à l'autre du camp et je me rend compte que tout le monde est terriblement silencieux. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, pas vrai ? Personne n'avait jamais encore remis en question la moralité de_ tout ceci_. Personne n'a jamais réfléchi au fait que ce "jeu" les rendait aussi mauvais que les rôdeurs. Ils se contentent de suivre le mouvement, reconnaissants d'être toujours en vie. Reconnaissants qu'on leur donne un exutoire sur lequel déchaîner toute leur rage. Mais, attendez. Je n'ai pas tiré sur le zombie ; quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait. Qui ?

« Tch. » Levi se trouve au dessus de moi, son jean recouvert de restes du rôdeur inanimé et mon flingue entre les mains. Je veux le remercier mais, je me rappelle que nous ne nous parlons probablement plus. Je dirige mon regard vers le sol mais, le bruit d'une forte claque attire de nouveau mon attention vers lui.

Zackly se tient devant lui, la paume grande ouverte redescendant lentement le long de son corps. La tête de Levi était inclinée sur le côté, le rouge vif de sa joue enflammée contrastant douloureusement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Je relève la tête pour voir la scène, bouche bée et horrifié. À ma surprise, Levi encaisse le coup et reste muet en présence de Zackly. Hanji se précipite alors hors de la foule et passe ses bras autour des épaules de Levi tandis qu'elle l'emmène hors d'ici.

Je crie son nom.

Il ne se retourne pas.

Pas une seule fois.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures.

Vingt-quatre heures que j'avais été témoin de la perversion du genre humain.

Vingt-quatre heures que Hanji avait entraîné une certaine personne loin de la séance de torture.

Vingt-quatre heures sans avoir revu Levi.

J'ai presque envie d'aller le trouver et de m'excuser, mais il y a un petit problème à ça. Premièrement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il peut être actuellement. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas pour quel motif je m'excuserai. Pour qu'il ait dû me sauver ? Pour la cruauté de Zackly ? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que j'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Mince, je me contenterais même de Mike. En fait, cela serait probablement l'idéal. Il me laisserait pousser mon coup de gueule, en laissant échapper un grognement de temps à autre si nécessaire.

Je soupire en m'allongeant sur mon lit. Zackly nous avait immédiatement congédier après l'incident avec Levi. Il ne m'avait pas donner la moindre explication à propos de ce qui s'était passé et m'avait juste laissé en tirer mes propres conclusions. Aucune ne présageait rien de bon.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire après que nous ayons pu disposer, je suis donc simplement retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai verrouillé ma porte. Je n'en suis pas sorti sauf pour rejoindre la communauté lors des repas et soulager mes besoins naturels. J'avais imaginé que Levi pointerait au moins le bout de son nez à l'heure de manger mais à chaque fois, il ne venait pas. À chaque fois, je m'étais assis dans ce stupide box en me disant qu'il allait s'y glisser d'une minute à l'autre, une tasse à café à la main. À chaque fois, j'ai mangé seul.

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie d'élaborer un plan. Merde, Armin avait raison, c'était pour ça que je ne ferais jamais un bon stratège. Je dois trouver Hanji. Si Levi ne veut voir personne, soit. J'ai simplement besoin de _quelqu'un._

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte me fait presque sauter au plafond. Je me lève à contre-cœur puis, la déverrouille pour voir de qui il s'agit.

Erwin se tient, grand et robuste, devant ma porte. « Ça te dérange si j'entre ? » Je ne réponds pas, préférant simplement laisser la porte ouverte tandis que je me retourne. _Tiens, le voilà le côté adolescent en crise qu'il me manquait_. Avec un peu de chance, il comprendrait le message. Le son de lourds pas me fait savoir qu'il l'a saisis. Je m'assois sur le lit pendant qu'il prend la chaise de mon bureau.

« Je crois qu'on doit parler de ce qui est arrivé. » Qu'y avait-il à dire ? J'ai vu un groupe de personne approuver la torture d'un morts-vivants. Il n'y a rien à expliquer, ce que j'ai vu était assez explicite. Comme je ne réponds pas, il soupire, « Je sais que c'était... dure à regarder, mais les gens ici, sont– »

« Des monstres ? » je fis en lui coupant la parole. Je ne l'ai toujours pas regardé dans les yeux, craignant qu'au moment où je le ferais, toute ma persévérance s'évanouisse.

« Eren, je suis désolé que tu ais eu à voir ça mais, c'est comme ça que ces gens tiennent le coup. Je n'approuve pas ça non plus. Si tu as remarqué, je n'y ai pas assisté. Mais, ce n'est parce que nous ne l'approuvons pas que ça s'arrêtera. » Je croise finalement son regard. Erwin est un homme bien. Je peux voir dans son regard qu'il sait que ce rituel est mal, mais il a raison nous ne pouvions pas y mettre un terme.

« C'est bon, je comprends. » je lui réponds en agrippant très fort les draps, car tout ce que je suis en train de dire sonne faux. C'était comme si mon corps reniait les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

« Je suis au courant pour Levi aussi. » Je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise. Je ne pourrais pas supporter le regard d'Erwin si c'est de cela qu'il veut discuter, mes yeux retournent alors sur le sol. « Il est très courageux, mais chaque chose ici doit rester à sa place. » Il passe sous silence certaines choses, comme s'il voulait que je remplisse les blancs moi-même. « Je me suis dit que tu devrais savoir que je lui ai parlé de ce qui est arrivé, et il ne te reproche rien. » Une vague de soulagement me traverse, maintenant que je sais que Levi n'est pas en colère contre moi pour ce qui est arrivé lors de la séance de torture.

Attendez.

Erwin n'a jamais dit qu'il n'était pas en colère. Il a juste dit que Levi ne me reprochait rien. À ce que je sache, ce type a une cible de fléchette avec ma photo au centre.

J'ai besoin de le voir.

J'ai besoin de vérifier ce que je crois.

Euh, pas à propos de la cible... mais la partie ''pas en colère contre moi''.

« Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? »

Erwin sourit comme s'il s'était attendu à cela, « Chambre 26, troisième étage. » Je ne lui dis même pas au revoir et me précipite hors de ma chambre. Je me dirige vers la cage d'escalier située au bout du couloir. Je ne suis qu'à un étage au-dessus de lui, donc il ne me faut pas longtemps pour attendre le sien. Mes yeux scrutent rapidement chaque numéro de chambre, cherchant frénétiquement le 26.

26.

26.

26.

Les chiffres en laiton me guidant comme la lumière d'un phare, je trouve enfin sa chambre. En prenant une grande inspiration, je lève la main pour frapper à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Quoi ? Erwin ne m'aurait pas menti. Non ? Je frappe encore une fois, cette fois un peu plus désespéré.

De nouveau, le silence. Rien d'autre que l'écho de mes coups contre la porte résonnant à travers le couloir.

Je refuse de croire qu'Erwin m'ait envoyé jusqu'ici pour rien. Je réessaie, mais plus fort cette fois.

« Putain, je te jure Hanji, si c'est encore toi je vais te carrer tes lunettes si profondément dans le– » Après qu'il est ouvert la porte à la volée, Levi se fige en voyant mon visage apparaître. Il me regarde de haut en bas, une fois, puis une seconde avant de s'apprêter à me claquer immédiatement la porte au nez.

« Hé ! » Je passe ma botte dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de la fermer complètement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit-il à travers la fente.

« Je suis venu pour... merde, tu pourrais, s'il-te-plaît, libérer mon pied ? » Levi relâche la porte et me laisse m'appuyer contre l'embrasure. « Je suis venu pour... euh voir comment tu allais. » Cela paraît stupide sortant de ma bouche et à en juger par le visage de Levi, il le pense aussi. Il lève un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Je vais bien, maintenant va-t'en. » Son choix de mot me fait grincer des dents mais, je ne fais pas le moindre geste pour quitter ma place. Levi n'apprécie visiblement pas ma détermination car, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il claque la porte sur mon pied .

« Aïe, espèce d'enfoiré ! » Bon, cela ne se passe pas exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Mais, est-ce que j'avais cru pouvoir voir ce connard aujourd'hui ? Non, donc je suppose que je devrais m'estimer heureux... même s'il ne semble pas apprécier l'intérêt que je lui porte. « Est-ce que tu peux arrêter deux secondes de te comporter comme un sale con, que je puisse te dire quelque chose ? » La porte est pratiquement refermée et la seule chose que je peux voir, c'est son regard noir à travers la fente. Cela me fait penser à un chat d'appartement, effrayé par des invités. Je suppose qu'il a finalement compris que je ne m'en irai pas puisqu'il ouvre la porte, en signe de défaite.

« Très bien, mais retire tes putains de chaussures, sale porc. » Je lui lance un regard étonné mais dès que je vois sa chambre, je comprends pourquoi il me l'ordonne. Je ne dirais pas que sa chambre est impeccable, parce que ce mot n'existe pas pendant l'apocalypse zombie mais je dois avouer que c'est probablement l'endroit habité le plus propre que j'ai vu depuis que le monde a plongé dans le chaos.

Tandis que je retire mes chaussures, je grimace parce que, mince, ce connard ne m'a loupé. « J'ai mal au pied maintenant, merci beaucoup, vraiment. »

Levi soupire en s'asseyant au bout de son lit, « Je m'excuserais bien, mais tu essayais de rentrer par effraction. »

« Tu ne te serais pas excusé de toute façon. »

« Bravo, tu apprends vite. » Je relève un sourcil, ne sachant pas si je devais me sentir offensé ou non. Je décide que je ne devrais pas cracher dans la soupe. _Hypothétiquement parlant_. Voici que Levi m'autorise à entrer dans sa chambre, paré à écouter ce que j'avais à dire. Pour une raison étrange, j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais plus cette chance.

Je tire la chaise de son bureau, de la même façon qu'Erwin l'avait fait dans ma chambre. « Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

Il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, les doigts entrelacés, « Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça. » Le soir où Levi et moi avions dîner ensemble me revient en tête et je me rappelle qu'il n'apprécie pas forcément qu'on se soucie de lui.

« Ouais mais bon, on peut pas vraiment dire que ça rentre dans la catégorie ''conneries de couple marié''. »

« Oh ? » Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me mettre en colère, car je suis sûr à cent pour cent que ce n'est pas ce que veut Levi. Mais, merde, c'était presque comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Peut-être qu'il essayait juste de ne pas s'en souvenir. Est-ce que je n'avais pas retenu la leçon, à propos de ne pas m'immiscer dans dans la vie de Levi ? Bon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes cloîtré ici ? » Il ne semble pas surpris que j'aborde le sujet si rapidement. Pour dire vrai, il semble s'y attendre ; comme s'il avait déjà une réponse toute prête pour moi.

« Depuis quand t'es devenu ma nounou ? »

Je réplique rapidement, « Depuis que tu as laissé Zackly te frapper comme si tu n'étais qu'une petite pute désobéissante. »

_Mince, Eren, dis-lui ce que tu ressens vraiment._

Je m'attends à ce que Levi me demande de partir, peut-être à ce qu'il me botte le cul pour faire bonne mesure car je venais juste de dépasser les bornes avec mon commentaire. Mais, il n'en fait rien. Il reste calme et fixe silencieusement le tapis marron disposé au sol. Maintenant que je l'observe, je remarque à quel point il a l'air débraillé. Ce désordre me semble étranger à Levi. Ses cheveux sont gras et en bataille, sa chemise blanche est boutonné du dimanche au lundi, une des manches est remontée tandis que l'autre atteint son poignet. Cela ne ressemble pas à Levi. Je ne devrais probablement pas mais, avant que je ne me rende compte de ce que je fais, je suis déjà en train de m'approcher de son lit. Je m'assois à côté de lui et attends qu'il prenne la parole.

« Tu devrais écouter Zackly, tu sais ? » Il ne dit pas ça avec méchanceté, sa voix est plutôt mêlée de regrets. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je ne l'ai jamais été et... » Il ferme fort les yeux comme si cette idée lui faisait de la peine, « et je ne pense pas que ça va changer. » Il rouvre les paupières et me regarde, ses iris argentés capturant les miennes de couleur verte. J'ai envie de demander ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me le dire de toute façon.

« Je suis désolé. » Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je m'excuse, mais c'est déjà sorti de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse me retenir.

« Pour quoi ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas m'excuser sans raison.

J'hésite, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Que je suis désolé que Zackly soit un connard ? Que ta vie ait été apparemment aussi pourrie que la mienne ?

« Pour t'avoir traité de pute.» je laisse échapper.

Levi rit. Pas un sourire en coin. Pas un ricanement. Pas même un de ses rires sarcastiques qu'il avait lorsqu' il jouait au gros con. Il rit. Et... je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est un son plutôt merveilleux.

« On m'a traité de bien pire. » Il cogne son genou contre le mien et sourit.

Je relève le coin des lèvres, en un petit sourire et cela fait tilt.

_Je crois que Levi est mon ami_.

Bordel de merde.

–

« Nous partons bientôt pour une nouvelle mission de ravitaillement, et Zackly veut que tu viennes. » J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'Erwin me laisse finir ma bouchée de ragoût avant de m'annoncer la pseudo-bombe. Je m'étouffe sur mon ragoût avant qu'il ne puisse descendre par le bon tuyau. Putain, je le savais que cette vieille sorcière aurait ma peau d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je couvre ma bouche avec ma main pour empêcher les morceaux d'être recrachés sur la table.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi ils autorisent les animaux au réfectoire, s'il-vous-plaît ? » Levi était réapparu aux heures de repas depuis que je l'avais rejoint dans sa chambre. Je ne peux pas dire que cela a pris longtemps, puisque cela ne fait que deux jours que je lui avais rendu visite. Néanmoins, nous partageons toujours le même box. Pendant certains repas, Erwin et Hanji nous rejoignaient, au grand mécontentement de Levi. Il disait quelque chose comme ''trop de monde pour un petit box'' mais il ne le disait pas avec suffisamment de venin pour que j'en vienne à penser que cela le dérangeait vraiment. Le ton désintéressé de Levi me pousse à lancer à ce dernier, assis en face de moi, un regard noir. J'essaie de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table, mais il me frappe le premier au tibia.

« Putain ! » Ma jambe se lève instinctivement, et mon genou cogne dans le dessous de la table, la faisant vibrer au passage. Hanji et Erwin me regarde curieusement alors que je m'occupe de mon tibia enflé.

« Tu vas bien, Eren ? » demande Hanji en ayant toujours l'air fortement perplexe.

« Ah, ouais. _Merde_. Je vais bien, je vais bien. »

« Le gamin essayait de me faire du pied. »

_C'est quoi ce délire ?_

On est peut être amis désormais, mais Levi reste un connard.

_Amis-ennemis._

« Non, c'est pas ce que je faisais, espèce de connard ! » Nous avons attiré l'attention de personnes qui se trouvent à d'autres tables et qui à présent, se sont retournés pour regarder le spectacle. Et si, ça, c'était faire du pied, c'est que vraiment tous les collégiens m'ont menti, bon sang. J'essaie de lui donner un autre coup de pied, mais cela ne me vaut qu'un autre coup dans le même tibia. « _Oh mon Dieu_, va te faire foutre. » je gémis aussi calmement que possible tandis que je pose mon front sur la table. Erwin et Hanji rient de nos singeries, mais honnêtement, je ne trouve pas cela tellement drôle.

« Levi, sois gentil. » Le ton de la voix d'Erwin ne fait rien, sinon encourager le con à continuer.

« C'est le petit merdeux qui a commencé. » Peu importe, espèce de gnome.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, » commence Erwin, « Zackly voulait que je rassemble une équipe, et il a demandé spécifiquement à ce que tu en fasses partie. » La version hardcore de ''faire du pied'' m'avait distrait de ce qu'avait dit Erwin à la base. Je reviens sur Terre lorsque le nom de Zackly m'arrive aux oreilles. Je n'avais pas aperçu l'homme depuis l'incident avec Levi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir nerveux à l'idée de le revoir. Un affreux bleu s'était développé sur la joue de Levi, sous la force de la gifle de Zackly. Mes sourcils tiquent. Ouais, je ne veux vraiment pas revoir ce vieux con de si tôt.

Je relève ma tête de la table, « Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'a rien dit, hormis que tu devrais venir. Si j'avais à deviner, je dirais qu'il teste probablement ta loyauté. » Ma loyauté ? Comment une mission de ravitaillement va évaluer ça ?

Erwin remarque que j'essaie de décrypter ses mots. « Je n'y réfléchirais pas trop à ta place, Eren. Sa définition de la loyauté se résume à être capable de suivre les ordres, te défendre, etc... »

Hanji se réveille et essaie d'alléger la tension soudaine. « Tu sais, botter des culs et noter le nom de tes futures victimes. »

« N'écoutes pas la Bigleuse. »

« Rappelles-moi d'ajouter ton nom à ma liste, Levi. » Il roule des orbites et ignore sa menace. Comment sont-ils devenus amis ? Je ne le saurais jamais.

J'ai envie de demander à Erwin qui il prévoit de recruter pour l'excursion, mais bizarrement j'ai la sensation de déjà connaître la réponse. Et cela me flanque une putain de trouille. Je ne veux pas encore finir seul. Je_ ne peux pas_ finir seul.

En dépit de mon bon sens, je lui demande, « Alors, qui d'autre vient ? ». Un nuage sombre semble s'abattre sur la tablée. C'est comme si Hanji et Levi savaient déjà aussi.

« Hé bien, tu sais pour toi. Je mène l'expédition, alors évidemment, je dois y aller. Ensuite, il y a plusieurs habitants de Stohess que tu n'as probablement pas encore rencontrés et qui viennent. Et bien sûr, Mike, Hanji, et... » Je tressaille avant que Erwin ne prononce le dernier nom, « Levi ». J'aimerais n'en avoir rien à faire que quelque chose arrive à ses personnes. Je souhaiterais pouvoir me renfermer comme Levi ou Mikasa. Mais, je ne peux pas.

« Hé, Eren, ne t'inquiètes pas. Erwin m'a dit que la mission devrait être du gâteau. La seule raison pour laquelle on est si nombreux à y aller, c'est parce qu'il y a une montagne de trucs à ramasser. » J'apprécie que Hanji essaie de me remonter le moral, mais rien de ce qu'elle dit ne peut me débarrasser de la crainte qui venait soudainement de s'emparer de mon esprit.

Je sens le pied de Levi taper dans le mien sous la table, sauf que cette fois, le geste est doux. Je laisse mon regard croiser le sien, et il hoche légèrement la tête. C'est comme s'il essayait de me confirmer les mots de Hanji. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ce mouvement calme la tempête qui fait rage dans mon ventre.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de l'aval de Levi pour accepter le fait que peut-être nous n'allions pas tous mourir ? C'est bizarre, ce sentiment. Et je n'arrive pas l'identifier exactement. Peut-être que c'est la sensation d'une vengeance tardive coulant dans mes veines. _Il a essayé de me tuer_. J'essaie de me rappeler qu'il a fait plus qu'il n'en faut pour se racheter, mais cela me donne l'impression d'être fou. Quel genre de personne pardonne aussi facilement à leur ''presque meurtrier'' ? Hé bien, moi apparemment. De toute évidence, je suis une sorte de masochiste.

La même question résonne dans ma tête : _Pourquoi ?_

Je regarde Levi siroter tranquillement son thé, tourmentant mon esprit pour y trouver une réponse. Il me surprend à le fixer, mais au lieu de détourner les yeux, je maintiens le contact. Et je trouve ma réponse.

C'est l'émotion dans ses yeux qui rend ses actions si faciles à pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? Cette mer grise tremblante de rage, de regrets et d'indifférence le tout rassemblé en un. Cela paraît être une raison absolument ridicule, mais je l'accepte. Parce que c'est vrai. Et traitez-moi de fou, mais quelque chose dans mes tripes me dit que ma morsure n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était retenu de me tuer. Cette pensée a mijoté dans ma tête depuis que j'ai quitté sa chambre, il y a deux jours. Quelque chose me faisait me demander s'il m'avait réellement sauvé à cause de mon immunité. Sur le moment, j'ai cru que l'expression qu'il portait dans son regard, quand il avait essayé de me tuer, était de la colère, de la fougue. Mais ce n'était pas ça. _C'était quelque chose de complètement différent_. Remord. Honte. Chagrin. Mais, peut-être qu'il est fou et qu'il me faudra une autre tentative d'homicide pour m'en rendre compte ; mais je lui ai pardonné, pas vrai ?

Le pardon, ce mot sonne inconnu.

Mais il me semble également juste.

–

Zackly a requis ma présence dans son bureau de fortune. Le bâtiment auquel on me conduit à l'air d'avoir un jour abrité une agence immobilière, mais le panneau est trop usé pour que j'en sois sûr. En passant les portes, une sonnette teinte, alertant Zackly de ma présence. Il se tient au milieu de la petite pièce dans laquelle on me fit entrer. Un unique bureau décore la pièce, complété par des chaises de chaque côté. C'est sombre et obscur, la seule lumière provenant de la porte en verre derrière moi.

Je suis nerveux. C'est la première fois que je revois l'homme depuis qu'ils se sont amuser au jeu de la piñata sadique. J'éprouve de la colère pure envers cet homme, et j'en sais la raison. Je devrais être fou de rage vis-à-vis du spectacle qu'il a mis en scène avec le zombie, mais ce qui me met le plus en hors de moi, c'est la façon dont il a maltraité Levi.

« Prends un siège, Eren. » Sa main tendue guide mon regard vers la chaise, et je marche jusqu'à elle, mal à l'aise, pour m'y asseoir. Zackly fait le tour du bureau et se place dans le siège en face de moi, de l'autre côté du meuble. Ses coudes sont posés sur la table de manière décontractée, ses doigts se joignant pour former un triangle au devant sa bouche.

« J'imagine que Erwin t'a communiqué les détails de la prochaine mission de ravitaillement ? » Je savais que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais été escorté jusqu'au quartier général de Zackly, mais au fin fond de mon esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a d'autres choses sur lesquelles l'homme devrait entrer dans les détails. _Comme pourquoi ils pensent que la mutilation de zombie est une activité récréative. _Je réalise dans ma confusion, que Zackly attends toujours ma réponse.

« Je... oui. » En vérité, Erwin ne m'a laissé savoir que le strict minimum. Je savais que nous allions voyager hors des murs, mais c'était à peu près tout. _Non, je savais qui allait venir._

« Alors, je suppose qu'il a exprimé mon désir que tu en sois. » Je déglutis, essayant ainsi d'avaler mon anxiété.

« Oui. » J'en suis revenu aux réponses courtes. Je ne me fais pas nécessairement confiance pour m'empêcher d'exiger de lui une explication pour ses actes lors du spectacle d'horreur dont j'ai été témoin quelques jours auparavant.

Zackly soupire, visiblement agacé par mes réponses courtes. « Eren, je peux voir que tu es en colère après moi. Mais, ce que j'ai fait était nécessaire. Nous devons maintenir l'ordre, ou au moins un semblant de ce mot. Si j'avais laissé Levi s'en aller impuni, que crois-tu que les autres auraient pensés de moi ? » J'ai la sensation que c'est une de ces questions qui ne sont pas censées trouver de réponse. Que je suis juste censé laisser Zackly finir sa harangue. « Incompétent. C'est ce qu'ils auraient pensé. Le fait que je ne puisse pas contrôler une petite rébellion se serait, sans aucun doute, répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Tu comprends ? »

_Oui, Zackly. Je comprends exactement ce que tu veux dire._

Les mots sortent avant que je ne puis y penser à deux fois. « Alors, c'est une sorte de dictature ? C'est ça ? » Mes mains serrent la base de la chaise comme un étau. L'audace de Zackly est effroyable. Il a mis une putain de gifle à Levi, et il est là, assis en face de moi, à essayer de le justifier. Bon sang, il essaie de justifier pourquoi les survivants ressentent le besoin de tabasser un mort-vivant sans-défense. _Wow, je n'aurais jamais pensé utiliser les mots ''sans défense'' et ''mort-vivant'' dans la même phrase._

« Je crois que tu as besoin de te calmer, Eren. » Je n'ai pas remarqué que visiblement je tremblais jusqu'à ce que Zackly n'attire mon attention là-dessus. _Non, je n'ai pas besoin de me calmer, putain._ « J'avais espéré discuter des plans pour la missions de ravitaillement, mais si tu continues à agir si agressivement alors je crains de devoir t'envoyer dans ta chambre pour la nuit. Tu comprends, Eren ? » Est-ce que c'est le même homme qui m'avait dit, il y a juste quelques nuits de cela, qu'il n'était pas mon père ? Que je pouvais faire mes propres choix ?

_Hé ben, je choisis d'être fou de rage._

« Peu importe ce qu'il se passe ici... laissez-moi en dehors de ça. » Je formule cela aussi gentiment que possible, parce qu'énerver Zackly davantage ne me semble pas être un plan raisonnable.

« Je vois. » Son regard s'obscurcir en quelque chose de froid, de mauvais. « Eren, pourquoi crois-tu que nous aillons survécu aussi longtemps ? » Je ne réponds pas, tout en serrant encore les côtés de ma chaise. « Nous survivons, parce que nous avons l'ordre. La stabilité, si tu préfères. Je t'ai offert une part de paradis sur Terre, avec une chance de faire tes preuves et de te joindre la communauté. A présent, tu peux choisir de manger cette part de tarte ou _je peux te la fourré dans ta putain de gorge_. » Mes yeux s'agrandissent, et je dois me rappeler du discours de Hannes. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, Eren, tu resteras ici. Que tu choisisses de profiter de ton séjour ou non, ça, ça ne dépend que de toi. » S'il veut me garder ici, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me laisse sortir des murs ? Est-ce qu'il crois que je vais pas essayer de m'échapper ? Zackly n'est pas un homme stupide et je pense qu'il a déjà en quelques sortes, les réponses à ces questions muettes. Néanmoins, je réalise que ma colère ne va pas aider à tourner la situation actuelle en ma faveur j'essaie donc de me calmer. Je peux pratiquement entendre Armin dans mon oreille m'ordonner de respirer.

« Je comprends. » Ma réponse surprend Zackly. De toute évidence, il s'attendait à ce que je continue le combat. Une expression soulagé se répand sur son visage.

« Brave garçon. Bien, où en étions nous ? »

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'essaie tout. Mince, j'essaie même de compter les putain de moutons. Mais le sommeil est une maîtresse fourbe et elle ne fera pas d'exception pour un simple garçon.

_Va te faire foutre, Shadis. Je suis_ _ super poétique._

J'étire mes bras au-dessus de ma tête en baillant bruyamment. J'aimerais bien voir l'heure qu'il est mais, Erwin m'a fait savoir que les bougies étaient interdites dans les petites pièces. La seule chose que je peux faire dans mon minuscule espace, c'est penser. Et, j'ai appris par expérience que tu ne sais jamais à quel point tu es foutu, jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves coincé dans une pièce avec tes propres pensées. C'est terrifiant. Ces sentiments te consument tandis que tu essaies de les repousser en vain parce que plus tu essaies de les dissimuler, plus forts ils deviennent. Ils se cramponnent fortement à toi, te rappellent la moindre de tes erreurs et te font douter de tes décisions. _Si j'avais agi plus vite, il serait toujours en vie si je ne m'étais pas mis à l'écart, elle ne nous aurait pas quitté._

Putain.

Je tire brutalement mes cheveux, jusqu'à ce que leurs racines commence à s'arracher de mon cuir chevelu. La douleur physique, je peux y faire face. Mentale ? C'est une autre paire de manches. Je tire plus fort. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de _s__entir_ autre chose que du regret. Mais je n'y arriverais pas, pas vrai ? Même quand j'étais sûr que j'allais devenir fou (allez quoi, quelqu'un qui parle à du beurre de cacahuètes peut définitivement être considéré comme ''mentalement perturbé''), ces pensées surgissaient quand même en moi tel une terrible malédiction. Je pousse un profond soupire tandis que je me laisse aller à l'apitoiement. Me levant de mon lit, je vais pour récupérer mon sac-à-dos posé n'importe comment contre le mur. J'ouvre la fermeture éclair du compartiment et passe ma main à l'intérieur, sachant exactement ce que je cherche.

Le porte-feuille paraît usé au toucher mais après tout, il a survécu à l'enfer. Le fait qu'il soit encore en un seul morceau est un miracle en lui-même. Mes doigts fouillent dans ses replis jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur but. Alors que j'en sors l'objet, mes mains commencent à trembler contre mon gré. Cela m'arrive à chaque fois que je jette un coup d'œil à la photo.

C'est une photo de nous tous nous étant ma mère, mon père, Mikasa et moi. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune lumière pour voir ça. J'ai regardé cette photo plein de fois, des centaines de fois peut-être. Cela fait un certain temps qu'elle est gravée dans ma mémoire, désormais ; au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Nous étions heureux sur cette photo. Non, mieux, nous étions sur un petit nuage C'était avant que _quoique ce soit_ de mauvais ne se produise. Avant que Papa s'en aille. Avant que les morts-vivants apparaissent. Avant que Maman meure.

Je passe mon pouce là où je sais que son visage se trouve. C'est lui qui se démarque le plus sur la photo. Son sourire, ses yeux plein d'amour et de vie. Tout le monde me disait toujours que je tenais d'elle, et je dois admettre que c'était vrai. Je partageais ses traits mais je partageais aussi avec elle, la même volonté d'avoir une vie meilleure. Je sens les larmes se former avant qu'elles ne tombent et je décide que j'ai suffisamment ressassé tout cela pour la nuit. Je n'ai pas Mikasa ou Armin pour me consoler, à présent. Je n'ai que moi-même et je ne veux pas aller me coucher en pleurant. Remettant soigneusement la photo à sa place, je laisse tomber le porte-feuille au fond du sac-à-dos.

Alors que je re-dépose le sac contre le mur, je me rappelle à quel point j'étais prêt à tuer Levi pour avoir vu mes photos. À ce moment-là, cela semblait tellement grossier qu'il farfouille négligemment dans mes souvenirs. Et je l'aurais tué, si Hanji n'avait pas fait une apparition impromptue. Nan, quand j'y pense, ce couteau aurait probablement fait peu de dégâts. _Mais j'aurais essayé._

J'ai vraiment un problème, pas vrai ? Essayer de tuer quelqu'un pour des photos.

Soudainement, l'atmosphère de ma chambre me paraît irrespirable et j'ai besoin d'air.

Je pousse les portes de l'hôtel et l'air froid me fouette le visage. Une promenade paraissait une bonne idée à l'étage, bien au chaud sous mes couvertures mais là, dans le vent glacé, je me dis que je devrais simplement retourner me morfondre dans ma chambre.

Et puis merde, je suis déjà dehors et je fais la faire cette putain de promenade. Alors que je commence à avancer, une main saisit mon épaule. Je ne m'attendais à voir Mike avant notre départ mais sa présence est la bienvenue. À vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir vraiment le droit de sortir si tard. D'une certaine manière, Mike devine mes projets d'escapade nocturne et marche déjà devant moi. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre et j'en viens rapidement à devoir ralentir pour adopter la même allure que lui. Cela ne va pas tellement être une promenade étant donné qu'il n'y a un seul chemin, mais je sens que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Mike reste toujours silencieux, ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

Je commence donc, ne m'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse, « La mission de ravitaillement est pour bientôt.» Il grogne en signe d'approbation. « Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, pas vrai ?» Il s'arrête et pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir offensé.

« Parler peut te faire tuer. » Cet homme a raison. Je devrai sans doute prendre cela en considération.

Nous devenons silencieux, ce qui, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, est étrangement agréable. Avant que je m'en rende compte, nous avons fait le tour complet de la rue et sommes de nouveau devant le Super 8. Mike se frotte vigoureusement les mains entre elles afin de lutter contre le froid. Une question me vient à l'esprit, effaçant toutes les pensées liées à la température.

« Mike, » Il dirige son regard vers moi. « cet endroit n'est pas normal, pas vrai ? » Il réfléchit à ma question pendant un moment, son expression toujours la même.

Puis il répond enfin, « Plus rien n'est normal désormais. »

Eh bien, bordel. Si je voulais une réponse si énigmatique, j'aurais demandé à Levi.

Je hausse les épaules, « Ouais. » S'il allait être ambigu, alors merde, moi aussi. Mike décide que ma réponse brève signifie qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Ou peut-être que c'est le vent gelé qui forme du givre blanc dans sa moustache normalement blonde. D'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu mais,_ il fait super_ _froid._

Il me tient la porte tandis que nous rentrons dans le Super 8. J'arrive à la cage d'escalier, mais la main de Mike sur mon épaule m'arrête. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et je suis surpris par ce que je vois. Son visage est aussi expressif que d'habitude, mais ses yeux... s_es yeux ont__ l'air terrorisés_. Par quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait si peur ?

« Eren, » il commence, la voix sonnant comme une prédiction, « tu dois partir d'ici. »

Quoi ?

Avant même que je puisse l'interroger, Mike a déjà relâché mon bras et commencé son ascension dans les escaliers.

_Je dois partir._ Je savais que cet endroit était super louche, merde. Pourquoi Mike essayait-il de me mettre en garde ? Non, _de quoi Mike essayait-il de m'avertir _? Dans tous les cas, je suis certain que je ne suis pas prêt de fermer l'œil de sitôt.

Merci, connard.

TBC

réponse reviews par nami:

: Je crois que plus qu'Eren c'est Levi qui subit dans cette fic. On lui dit cent fois ! mais merci d'être entièrement d'accord avec nous et merci pour ton soutien.

Un petit Mouton : Bonjour a toi. Apparemment, il en pousse un par semaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle est très prenante cette fic malgré son développement lent. Contente de te faire plaisir en tout cas. Déplantater devrai être dans le dictionnaire comme cragnote qui veux dire crocrognon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Au moment où je me réveille, je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Ses mains sont resserrées étroitement autour de mon cou et ses ongles, s'enfoncer dans ma nuque. Ses pouces appuient sur ma trachée avec une force que seul lui pouvait posséder. Mes bras battent l'air, cherchant désespérément à se raccrocher à quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, qui pourrait potentiellement me sortir de cette situation. Ils trouvent finalement ses bras, les connexions aux armes qui empêchent l'air de pénétrer mes poumons. Je me saisis les membres qui sont tendus par les muscles, des muscles qui se fléchissent tandis qu'ils s'activent à prendre la vie. J'essaie de secouer ces bras, mais ils sont aussi robustes qu'un chêne et enracinés dans l'idée de ma mort. Je cherche frénétiquement ma prochaine cible. _Ses yeux_. Mes mains tremblantes se glissent jusqu'à son visage, et mes pouces lui caressent les joues.

Il pleure.

Des larmes s'écoulent silencieusement de son visage de porcelaine, pâle et sans imperfection, sur lequel des traînées de liquide se faisaient la course, pour se rejoindre sur son menton.

Je peux sentir, du bout de mes doigts tremblants, combien elles sont humides. Mes membres s'étendent vers son visage jusqu'à plâner au dessus de ses yeux. Je ne peux me résoudre à appuyer sur ces iris. Ces yeux qui sont tellement pleins d'émotion, ces yeux qui sont tellement pleins de douleur. Cela lui serait probablement bénéfique si je lui arrachais la vue. Il n'aurait pas à assister à la vie qui s'estompe peu à peu de mon regard. Mes yeux émeraude et brillants, autrefois tellement plein de vie, s'éteignent davantage à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Un dernier merci. Je n'y arrive pas. Mes mains tombent de son visage, ma défaite imminente.

« Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. » Il répétait ces mêmes deux mots, depuis le moment où il a passé ses doigts autour de ma gorge. Deux mots que je n'aurais jamais cru voir sortir de sa bouche. Le monde autour de moi s'estompe, les couleurs s'effacent petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la seule chose que je puisse voir soit ses yeux. Ses yeux qui me supplient de comprendre, de pardonner.

_Mais je t'ai déjà pardonné, Levi._

Je rend mon dernier soupir, « Le... vi. »

Je me réveille, à bout de souffle, et attrape ma gorge. Mon corps se redresse d'un coup, vibrant à chaque bouffée d'air. Mon souffle est rapide et si je ne me calme pas, je sais que je vais commencer à faire de l'hyperventilation. La transpiration me colle de partout, créant une enveloppe désagréable partout mon corps déjà brûlant. J'enlève brusquement les draps de moi et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine. En me berçant pour me calmer, je me concentre sur les mouvements de mon corps.

_Avant, arrière._

_Avant, arrière._

Les battements de mon cœur commencent finalement à ralentir et ma respirationn, à devenir plus régulière. Je tremble toujours cependant, mes mains tremblant d'une peur artificielle.

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Eren. Ce n'était qu'un putain de rêve._

Combien de cauchemar j'avais fait depuis que la fin du monde avait commencée ? Combien de fois m'étais-je réveillé en hurlant le nom de ma mère ? Mais celui-là était si réel. _Si frappant_. Je touche l'endroit où ses doigts s'étaient enroulés autour de ma gorge. Les bleus qu'il avait laissé la première fois avaient jaunis depuis longtemps, se préparant visiblement à disparaître de ma peau. Mais, _ça_, ce n'était pas la seconde fois. _Ce n'était pas réel. Un rêve. C'était un rêve._

J'avais déjà suffisemment à penser avec les menaces de Zackly, l'avertissement de Mike... Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'ajouter à tout ça des hallucinations où Levi me tue. Bordel, ce devait être une sorte de stress post-traumatique qui se déclarait, uniquement parce que j'avais traîné avec ce connard.

Je veux pleurer, je veux hurler mais quel bien cela m'apporterait ? Les bruits de ma souffrance ne feraient qu'augmenter ma douleur. J'appuie les paumes de mes mains sur mes yeux, suppliant mes larmes d'y rester cacher. Cela ne sert à rien, et très vite la chaleur de ma tristesse s'est répandue sur mes joues. Je me tourne sur le côté, maculant immédiatement le coussin de tâches sombres. C'est pathétique, ces larmes. Il y avait tellement de choses dont j'avais été témoin qui m'avais laissé indifférent. La mort, la séparation, le départ de quelqu'un. Mais un seul rêve, un seul foutu rêve arrivait à me faire pleurer. J'en ai plein le cul de cette vie, je n'ai besoin de personne. Je me suffis à moi-même. J'ai...

_Rien._

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à Stohess en dehors de manger, dormir et... _ben, vous savez._ Les enfants jouaient souvent dans la rue à des jeux comme au chat ou à cache-cache (quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à défigurer des zombies). Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il apprécierait que j'essaie de me joindre à eux, compte tenu du fait que presque tous les enfants avaient l'air d'avoir moins de dix ans. Ah, les épreuves de l'âge adulte.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux murs qui entourent la ville. La première fois que j'étais arrivé ici, il me paraissait sécurisant. Suite la crise de colère de Zackly, la structure me fait d'avantage penser à un moyen de soumission. Il y avait deux gardes qui marchent au-dessus de la construction, scrutant constamment le paysage en vue à la recherche du moindre signe de problème. C'était ça la liberté ? Je m'échappe d'un enfer, juste pour être enfermé dans un autre. D'une grande cage pour une plus petite.

Alors que je suis assis sur l'un des banc situé en dehors du restaurant, je me demande si quelqu'un a eu une matinée plus productive que la mienne. Est ce que Erwin était toujours en train de revoir son plan pour la mission de ravitaillement ? Et-ce que Hanji était toujours–

"Eren !" Parlez du loup et il, enfin elle, montrera sa queue. Hanji agite ses bras comme une folle devant moi, essayant ainsi de me faire sortir de ma stupeur. « Eren, t'es réveillé ? »

« Hanji, j'étais réveillé puisque que je me suis assis . Qu'est-ce que tu– »

« Génial ! Excellent ! Je, hum, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour un petit projet. » La lumière du soleil se reflète dans ses lunettes, lui donnant encore plus un air fou.

« Euh, Je– »

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, Hanji m'a attrapé le bras et me tire en direction du Super 8. « Je savais que tu dirais oui ! J'en étais certaine. »

« Hanji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » J'essaie de retirer mon bras, mais cette femme le tenait avec une poigne herculéenne. Bordel, on ne pouvait pas raisonner avec cette femme. Les enfants s'éloignent de notre chemin tandis que Hanji me traîne dans la rue. Je croise leurs regards, les yeux suppliant, mais les petits enfoirés se contentent de rire et de reprendre leurs jeux. _C'est pour ça que je hais les mômes, les sales petits merdeux._

Hanji ouvre les portes de l'hôtel, leurs gonds criant au supplice. J'imagine que la femme me laissera au moins grimper ces satanées marches tout seul, mais elle continue son kidnapping alors nous arrivons à la cage d'escalier. Je trébuche sur chacune des marches, chancelant désespérément derrière elle. Lorsque nous arrivons à sa chambre, je suis jeté directement à l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être gracieux, donc quand Hanji me lance dans sa chambre comme une putain de fusée en partance pour Mars, j'atterris bien évidemment sur les fesses.

D'accord, là je suis un peu en colère.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Hanji ? » je demande en me relevant du sol.

« Oh, je suis désolé Eren. Je suis juste _tellement excitée_. » Je comprends l'excitation. Croyez-moi, je connais ce mot.

_Ce n'est pas de l'excitation. Elle est carrément folle de moi._

J'étais sur le point de dire à Hanji et à sa personnalité bizarroïde d'aller se faire voir quand je l'entends. Le grognement.

« Ah, Eren, écoute ! Ils sont aussi excités que moi ! »

_Attends, quoi ? Ils ?_

Elle sautille jusqu'au bord de son lit et sort un gros sac de voyage noir. _Oh mon dieu, non_. Lorsqu'elle ouvre le sac, les gémissements se font plus fort. Merde, je savais que Hanji était dingue, mais ce n'est pas possible que...

_Oh, c'est foutrement possible. Je répète:** c'est foutrement possible**_**.**

Dans ses mains repose la tête d'un zombie décapité. Je _aimerais_ être en train d'imaginer tout ça.

Je suis sans voix, la bouche ouverte comme un oisillon attendant le dîner. Ma bouche n'arrête pas de s'ouvrir et de se fermer, les mots ne se formant pas. Hanji semble extatique. Bordel, elle _caresse _ ce foutu machin, ses mains passant dans les cheveux noirs du revenant.

« J'avais hâte de te les présenter. Voici Bean. Dis bonjour, Bean. » Le zombie gémit. _ Il gémit putain_. Merde, attendez. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de me convaincre que Hanji peut communiquer avec les rôdeurs ? Je suis juste aussi cinglé qu'elle.

« Et lui, » elle commence à nouveau à fouiller dans le sac, _oh seigneur_, « C'est Sonny. » Elle en sort une autre tête, celle-ci recouverte de mèches blondes. Ma capacité à parler a toujours le trac, car même pour me sauver la vie, je n'arrive pas à faire sortir le moindre mot. Tout ce qui quittent mes lèvres, ce sont des hoquets horrifiés. À quoi est-ce qu'elle pense ?

« Tu es impoli, Eren. Tu heurtes leurs sentiments. »

_QUOI ?_

Excuse-moi.

_**QUOI ?**_

Leurs sentiments ? Ces trucs ne connaissent qu'une chose ils n'ont qu'un objectif. Et c'est de tuer. De dévorer. Ils n'ont pas de _sentiments_. S'ils avaient des émotions, ils ne mangeraient leur propre espèce. _Enfin, "en partie" de leur espèce. _

« Hanji, c'est quoi ce délire ? T'es dingue ? » Étonnement, elle rit. Pour ton information, Hanji, n'importe qui rit après avoir été traité de fous, est bel et bien _taré_.

«C'est exactement ce que Levi m'a dit. Je crois que tous les deux vous passez trop de temps ensemble. » J'ai une fois de plus perdu la faculté de parler. J'ai dû mal me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne trouve_ rien_ de mal à ça.

Son expression se décompose. Son air excessivement enthousiaste est désormais remplacé par l'image-même du désarroi.

« Oh, allez quoi, ils sont inoffensif comme ça. » Non, Hanji, ils ont toujours des putain de dents et ils n'ont qu'une hâte, savoir quel goût tu as. Je pose mes doigts sur la racine de mon nez et la masse. Je devrais simplement partir. Il me suffirait de me retourner et de faire comme si Hanji ne collectionnait pas des foutus morts-vivants dans sa chambre.

« C'était quoi l'expérience ? »

D'un coup, cet air fou irradient de nouveau son visage. « Je voulais vérifier si ta... mmh peau était au goût des revenants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» Non, je ne vois pas du tout. Ma peau ? Au goût des revenants ? Merde, je ne suis pas un putain de buffet pour zombie, où ils peuvent choisir quelle partie de mon anatomie ils aiment le mieux.

« Je ne vais pas les laisser me mordre. »

Ses yeux sont déjà écarquillées par l'excitation mais, je ne sais pas comment, ils réussissent à s'ouvrir d'avantage. « Non ! Non ! Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux voir _si _ils vont te mordre. » Je connais déjà la réponse à ça

« Hanji, les morts-vivants sont attirés par moi, comme ils le sont par n'importe qui d'autre. Crois-moi, je le sais. » Son visage se décompose de nouveau. Étrangement, je sens que ce n'est pas la seule expérience qu'elle souhaitait réaliser. Je me tourne pour partir car plus je suis dans une pièce avec ces_ choses,_ plus je deviens énervé. « Euh, désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'aider » . Alors que j'atteins la poignée de porte, la voix de Hanji me stoppe.

« Merci quand même, Eren... Et, hum, est-ce que tu pourrais parler de ça à personne ? » Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un me croirait si je le faisais.

« Bien sûr, euh sà plus, Hanji. » Tandis que je sors de la pièce, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était la chose la plus étrange dont j'avais jamais été témoin. Comment fait-elle pour dormir en sachant que ces morts-vivants sont juste en dessous de son oreiller ? Mais, _c'est _Hanji je ne devrais pas trop me poser de questions lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle.

_Bordel de merde._

Alors que je finis de refermer la porte, la dernière chose que je vois, c'est Hanji ébouriffant les cheveux d'un des zombies.

« Elle t'a présenté ses animaux de compagnie ? » Mes nerf sont déjà à vif, et avoir Levi qui me fout les pétoches n'aide pas forcément.

« Putain ! » Je me tourne brutalement pour lui faire face, la main sur ma poitrine.« Fais pas ça. » Je n'ai pas revu Levi depuis son apparition surprise dans mon rêve. J'avais fait exprès de sauter le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner, je n'avais donc pas eu à me retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je m'étais mis en tête que si je l'évitais alors, peut-être que le rêve ne se réaliserait pas. C'était une idée stupide mais à ce moment-là, la dernière chose que je souhaitais voir, c'était le visage de mon assassin virtuel. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que la chambre de Hanji était au même étage que la sienne mais, je suppose que c'est dû au fait que j'avais été kidnappé.

« Et, oui. Comment elle a fait ? » Hanji m'a dit que Levi pensait la même chose moi à propos de ses trucs. Je prie pour qu'il ne l'ait pas aidé à les apporter ici.

« Elle les a fait entrer en douce il y a deux missions de ça. Et, non, je ne l'ai pas aidé. » Merde, je suis trop transparent. « Tu ne t'es pas pointé aux repas. »

_Attendez, quoi ?_

Je suis pris de court, « Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en préoccuperais. » Ses yeux argentés me fixe, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire. Je peux dire qu'il est en train de songer à ce qu'il va répondre ensuite. Peut-être qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment. Peut-être que que préserver notre amitié signifie beaucoup plus pour lui que je ne le pensais.

« Je m'en fiche, mais j'aime bien les habitudes. » Quelque chose dans ses yeux me dit que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais réussi à faire parti de l'emploi du temps de Levi. Je suis une habitude. Et, d'une certaine manière, cela me fait d'autant plus douter de la véracité de la première partie de sa phrase.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Erwin voulait que je dise à la feignasse que tu es, d'être prêt à partir dans la matinée. » Merde, j'avais oublié que nous partions demain. Pour être franc, j'avais essayé de ne pas y penser. La pensée que l'un d'entre nous puisse ne pas en revenir m'effraie bien plus cela ne le devrait. Il y a une chose à bien garder en tête durant l'apocalypse : ne jamais créer des liens. Sauf si c'est votre famille, gardez vos distances. La seule chose qui pourrait probablement résulter de votre attachement, c'est du chagrin et de la douleur. Et, ces choses vous détruirons. _Vite._

Cela me fait penser que...

« Est-ce que je pourrais ravoir mon flingue ? Je veux dire, tu peux garder le couteau. C'est de la merde. Mais j'ai besoin de mon flingue. »

Levi se raidit, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question. « Je ne l'ai pas. » _Quoi _? Pourquoi il ment ? J'ai vu l'arme dans ses mains lorsqu'il a tué le mort-vivant.

« T'as tiré sur le mort-vivant avec. » Je vois bien qu'il essaie de se contrôler. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée d'évoquer le sujet. Je vais certainement être équipé d'une arme après tout.

« Ils me l'ont prise. » _Ils la lui ont prise_ ? Cela ne tient pas debout. J'ai vu des civiles armés marchant dans Stohess. Est-ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance à Levi avec une arme ?

Il répond à la question avant que je n'ai pu la lui posé. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je n'ai pas vraiment été élu ''citoyen de la semaine''. » Comme je ne répond pas, il continue, "J'ai gâché leur jeu de merde, ils ne vont pas me refaire confiance avant un bon bout de temps. »

Je baisse la tête, regardant le sol. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas confiance en toi, malgré tout. » Je finis par marmonner, comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il l'entende.

«_Tu_ as confiance en moi ? » Ma tête se redresse brusqument en entendant la question et aussitôt, je regarde Levi avec de grands yeux inquiets. Je m'étais tenu loin de ce démon bien connu sous le nom de ''confiance''. Ce malin petit fils de pute peut te faire tuer dans ce monde. Ne crois en personne. C'est ça la devise, pas vrai ? Je me rappelle comment Erwin m'avait accorder facilement la sienne, en me laissant sans la moindre hésitation rejoindre leur groupe. Mais, je me rappelle comment Hannes l'avait fait aussi. Voilà qui lui aura été utile, tiens. Une balle dans la tête et rien d'autre à léguer qu'une foutue flaque de whisky en métal. Alors, est-ce que j'ai confiance en Levi ? Les paumes de mes mains deviennent moites rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir foi en quelqu'un d'autre. Mikasa et Armin sont les seuls à avoir ma dépendance inconditionnelle. Mais ils ne sont plus là, n'est-ce pas ? Ai-je vraiment besoin de leur trouver déjà un remplacement ? Toutes ces années, perdues. Je me rend compte que Levi se tient toujours devant moi et attend une réponse._ Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?_

«Je– »

« Tu n'as pas à me le dire, je peux le lire sur ton visage. » Sa réponse est courte et dépourvue d'émotion. Je crois qu'il s'attendait à autre chose venant de moi. Quelque chose qu'il le rassurait, qui lui prouverait qu'au moins une personne croyait en lui. Je l'ai déçu.

« C'est pas que je– »

Il détourne les yeux et dirige son regard vers la cage d'escalier. « C'est presque l'heure du dîner. Tu comptes t'y rendre ou je vais devoir te traîner par la peau du cul jusqu'à là-bas ? » Son empressement à vouloir changer de sujet est flagrant. Comme s'il ne souhaitait pas entendre mon rejet. Mais allais-je vraiment lui dire non ?

« Ouais, je viens. » Il marche devant moi, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste de chasseur couleur fauve. Depuis le temps que je connais Levi, il n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir une gestuelle facile à interpréter. Mais là, les signes sont clairs. Il est blessé.

Et c'est de ma faute.

–

« Voilà le plan. Tant que nous nous y tenons, nous devrions tous revenir vivants. » Erwin semble confiant tandis qu'il aborde les détails de la mission de ravitaillement. C'est un homme fait pour être leader et honnêtement, je me demande pourquoi il ne dirige pas Stohess. Il a clairement indiqué qu'il était contre les jeux auxquelles jouaient les habitants. Peut-être qu'il restait simplement dans l'ombre, en attendant patiemment une opportunité de renverser cette ville. « Des question ? »

Un homme, Dieter, prend la parole, « Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire si ça foire ? » Cela fait moins d'une heure que je me trouvais en compagnie de ce type et je le détestais déjà. D'accord, détester est un mot un peu fort ; mais sa coiffure m'a fait passer de la simple antipathie à la pure aversion. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'ai une dent contre les coiffures de beaufs depuis que j'ai rencontré Jean.

« Si nous suivons le plan, tout devrait se passer comme prévu. » Erwin répond avec certitude.

« Mais, et si– »

« Suis ce putain de plan et tu ne mourras pas. Maintenant, ferme ta gueule qu'on puisse partir. Ces debriefings sont super chiants. » Levi est plus éloquent que jamais. Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis l'incident concernant ma confiance en lui. Néanmoins, il était resté avec moi malgré cela pendant tout le dîner, alors que j'essayais de lui soutirer un semblant de conversation. Bordel, je lui ai même demandé quelle est sa couleur favorite. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il se comportait comme un enfant. Même si j'ai heurté ses sentiments, ce n'était pas mon intention. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au lycée, où tout ce que tu disais, finissait par être totalement déformée. Je veux m'excuser mais, je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois ces derniers temps. Je ne veux pas devenir une de ces personnes qui demandent pardon de manière compulsive.

« Nous partirons demain matin. Notre destination se trouve à une trentaine de kilomètres au nord, donc, nous prendrons deux véhicules avec nous. Eren, Levi, Hanji et moi montrons dans le premier ; Mike, Dieter, Jurgen et Ivan dans le second. » Seigneur, il met difficile de regarder Hanji sans que surgisse dans ma tête, l'image d'elle en train de caresser ces putain de zombie. Comment je vais pouvoir supporter d'être enfermer dans une voiture avec elle... je ne sais pas encore.

« Je vous revois tous dans la matinée. Rompez. » Je commence à partir mais, la voix d'Erwin m'arrête. « Eren, j'ai besoin de te parler en privée. » Merde. Sérieux, est-ce que Levi a dit des trucs sur moi ? Parce que, je jure devant Dieu que s'il est aussi puérile, alors je vais aller personnellement lui botter son petit cul de nain... Ouais bon, disons j'essaierais de lui botter son petit cul de nain. J'essaie de voir si Levi est en train de regarder vers moi en partant mais, Hanji n'arrête pas de sautiller autour de lui. Alors qu'ils quittent la pièce, je le vois l'attraper par la queue de cheval et la traîner en direction de l'hôtel.

Une fois la pièce vide, Erwin commence à parler. « Zackly m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi durant l'expédition. » Je savais que cet homme avait une longueur d'avance. _Mais, attendez_. Pourquoi Erwin était en train de me dire ça ? « Il m'a informé que je devrais éviter d'utiliser la force ; mais que si la situation se présente, je devais alors t'abattre. » Je grince des dents devant son choix de mots, ou plutôt à celui de Zackly. Il parle de moi comme si j'étais un animal sauvage, enragé et féroce.

« Je te le dis, parce que je prépare un coup d'état une révolte, si tu préfères. »

_Quoi ?_

C'est la dernière chose que je m'attendais qu'Erwin dise. Cet homme incarne la perfection. Humble, altruiste, loyal. Bon, plus tellement ce dernier maintenant, je suppose. Néanmoins, rebelle n'a pas tellement sa place sur le CV d'Erwin. Je le regarde, incrédule, car je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il me dit ça. Est-ce que Levi est au courant de ce plan ? Hanji ? Mike ?

« Je suis certain que tu te demandes quel est ton rôle dans tout ça. » Je hôche la tête, encore trop choqué pour former des phrases correctes. « Bien, Eren, je veux que tu vois à Stohess comme un jeu d'échec. Tu connais ce jeu ? » À nouveau, j'acquiesce.

« Quelle est pièce la plus importante ? » Merde, si Erwin s'attendait à ce que je réponde correctement, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. J'ai connais peut-être ce jeu, mais je n'y ai certainement jamais jouer. Ma patience peut à peine supporter les Dames. J'aurais eu une hémorragie en essayant de jouer aux échecs.

Erwin réponds à sa propre question, « Le Roi. C'est la pièce la plus importante du plateau. Cette pièce, c'est toi, Eren. » _Attends, quoi._ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde ici doit parler en énigme. Est-ce si difficile d'expliquer les choses de façon à que je puisse les comprendre ? Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes. Je ne peux pas deviner tout ce que ces machins codés veulent dire, bon sang.

« Tu es la clé pour détrôner Zackly. » _Quoi_ ? Rien de ce dit qu'Erwin n'a de sens. Comment je pourrais détrôner Zackly ? Il a une ville entière derrière lui. Est-ce qu'Erwin ne s'en rend pas compte ?

« J'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en mon jugement, Eren. N'essaie pas de t'enfuir lorsque nous quitterons ces murs. S'il-te-plaît. » Erwin avait deviné mon plan depuis le début, hein ? Il savait qu'aussitôt que ces murs se seraient ouvert, ça sera comme si j'étais déjà plus là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait que je reste ? Mike m'a expressément dit de partir. Est-ce que je suis censé décider duquel des deux je me méfie le moins ?_ Et, attends._ Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il ne l'a dit à personne ? Mike ne m'aurait pas demander de partir si Erwin l'avait inclus dans le plan.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait ? »

Il répond immédiatement, « Non. » Erwin place trop de foi en moi. Je me creuse la tête, essayant de réfléchir à comment je pourrais renverser Zackly, et rien ne me vient. Je ne comprends pas. _Je ne comprends pas._

« Aie confiance en mon jugement, » répète-t-il. « Peux-tu faire ça, Eren ? »

Ses yeux calculateurs fixent les miens, cherchant une réponse. Est ce la connexion que j'ai cherché ? La faculté à croire à nouveau en quelqu'un semble si loin de portée pourtant, Erwin agite ce pouvoir au bout d'un fil, juste devant moi. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est m'en saisir et le prendre. Je tends la main, prêt à l'attraper. Je suis si proche. Juste encore un peu plus.

« Oui. »

Je l'ai.

Le vent froid du matin picote mes doigts alors que j'essaie d'enfiler mes gants. Je remercie silencieusement M. Puissance Supérieure que le groupe d'Erwin m'ait trouvé. Sinon, je serais probablement un esquimau-zombie à l'heure qu'il est. _Dégoûtant._

Apparemment, mon combat avec mes gants est suffisante pour que Levi cesse de m'ignorer.

« J'te jure, t'es vraiment nul. » Il attrape une de mes mains et commence soigneusement à glisser le gant sur mes doigts, agrippe le bas du tissu et tire dessus d'un coup sec. Ses sourcils sont froncés par la concentration ou l'agacement, je ne suis pas sûr duquel.

« Donc, est-ce qu'on se parle de nouveau ou c'est juste temporaire ? » Ses mains s'arrêtent sur la matière, comme s'il assimilait ma question.

« C'est ce que tu veux que ce soit. » dit-il en continuant d'ajuster mes gants. _Ce que je veux que ce soit._ Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est tellement ambigu ? Que me faudra t-il faire pour que j'ai droit une réponse directe ? Levi a fini de tirer sur mes gants, mais ses doigts saisissent encore le bas du tissu. « Je ne suis pas en train de m'excuser _si c'est ça_ que tu veux. »

Je m'attends à ce que Levi commence à s'excuser , le jour où les rôdeurs se mettront à danser et à chanter. Je décide de me mettre à son niveau. « Je vais prendre ça comme un aveu comme quoi que tu avais tort. »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent, mais ils sont dénués de toute forme de malice. À la place, un soupçon d'amusement demeure dans les iris nuageux. « Petit merdeux. »

Le regard de Levi s'adoucit et il relâche mon gant, sans avoir avant laissé son index et son majeur caresser l'intérieur de mon poignet. Le contact me donne la chair de poule jusqu'en haut des bras. Je sens un rougissement m'acculer mon visage, parce que pour une raison quelconque, cette effleurement semble presque... _intime_. Il se retourne sans dire un mot de plus et se dirige vers le 4x4, avant d'en ouvrir la porte et de se glisser à l'intérieur.

La main d'Erwin sur mon épaule m'arrache à mes rêveries. « Prêt à partir, Eren ? » Un sourire taquine le coin de ses lèvres. Celui-ci semble étrange et déplacé, presque forcé. Je suis probablement le seul à le penser, puisque je connais les véritables intentions d'Erwin . Ou du moins, je sais que j'en fais en quelques sortes parti. _Je suis toujours perdu à ce sujet, d'ailleurs_. Il m'a dit de lui faire confiance, et j'ai accepté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout à perdre là-dedans, mais Erwin est un homme bien. _Erwin est un homme bien._ Je dois continuer de me le rappeler, car mon esprit implore pour que je l'abandonne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner ma confiance à quelqu'un, surtout à quelqu'un que je connais depuis si peu de temps. _Mais, c'est un homme bien. C'est un homme bien._

Zackly, ainsi que le reste de la communauté, est là pour nous regarder partir. Il marche vers Erwin et moi, puis tourne son regard dans ma direction. Ses yeux ont une façon trop artificielle de reproduire des émotions. En ce moment, son regard a un air de compassion, d'inquiétude comme s'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour moi. Mais, je connais la vérité. Sous cette façade se cache le vrai monstre. M'attendant avec un regard venimeux me défiant de venir à portée de ses serres afin qu'il puisse m'avaler tout entier.

Il agrippe l'épaule d'Erwin tout en parlant, « Erwin, prends soin d'Eren pour moi. Fais en sorte qu'il se comporte comme le bon garçon que je sais qu'il est. » Il sourit comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était comique. Mais, je peux voir clair à travers toi, mon vieux. Je serre les poings, faisant appel à toute ma bonne volonté pour qu'ils restent sagement le long de mon corps. Bien sûr, Zackly remarque comment ses mots affectent.

Avec un sourire qui ne s'efface pas, il continue. « Eren, fais en sorte d'écouter Erwin. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux mauvais garçons. » _Hé bien, j'en ai une idée_. « Tu comprends ? » C'est un putain de sadique, pour me faire confirmer ses mots.

Je dis les mots aussi calmement que possible, « Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bon garçon. Va te mettre dans la voiture, Eren. Les adultes ont besoin de discuter. » J'ai dix-huit ans, pour l'amour de Dieu. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je le quitte avec un regard méchant, et il me faut vraiment prendre sur moi pour ne pas attaquer ce connard tout de suite. J'ouvre la porte de la voiture et me jette à l'intérieur, sans m'inquiéter d'avoir, oui ou non, l'air puéril.

« Te comporter comme un petit merdeux ne fait que prouver qu'il a gagné. » Dans ma colère, je n'avait pas remarqué que Levi était assis sur le siège d'à côté.

Il me semble que j'ai oublier que nous nous sommes réconcilié il y a quelques minutes et lui dit, « Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Il répond avant que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. « Beaucoup plus que toi. Je sais qu'agir comme un enfant prouve seulement que tu en es un. Donc, arrête de te comporter comme si tu n'avais pas atteint la puberté et prends sur toi. » Je veux m'énerver davantage. Dire à ce bâtard que c'était lui l'enfant, en me boudant comme il l'a fait. Mais d'une certaine façon, les mots de Levi désamorcent ma colère.

Je soupire en desserrant mes poings, et accepte silencieusement le conseil de Levi.

La porte côté conducteur s'ouvre, et Erwin se glisse à l'intérieur, Hanji suit peu après. Il démarre le moteur et la voiture se met à vrombir. Cela fait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu ce son, et il me surprend.

« Doucement, Erwin, je crois que le gamin va se chier dessus. »

_Sale enfoiré._

Je vais pour ouvrir la bouche, mais je me souviens de ce que Levi m'a dit. _Respire, Eren_. « Je vais bien, c'est juste que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été dans une voiture. » Le silence qui survole la voiture est presque palpable. Est ce que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je me déchaîne à chaque pique ? _De toute évidence._

Le 4x4 s'avance tandis que les portes de Stohess crissent en s'ouvrant ; et, à ma gauche, j'entends un murmure presque inaudible.

« Pas mal. »

TBC.

Petite pause vacance de Noël après se chapitre donc peux être pas de nouveau chapitre avant la rentrée. Sorry.

Réponse au reviews.

: Un gros connard et c'est pas fini. Pour l'instant, mais je t'assure que l'humour va se tarir, il faut en profité. Merci pour le com


End file.
